Taylor Made
by leefert
Summary: Taylor and the gang share their ups and downs
1. Default Chapter

Taylormade *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad is returning from a call. They are in the truck.  
  
"Who's night is it to cook? I'm hungry." Walsh asks  
  
"It's our very own Alex Taylor." DK grins.  
  
"Please, no applause." Jimmy says, "It distracts her greatness."  
  
Lombardo and Lieutenant Johnson are laughing.  
  
"Very funny guys. Thank you." Taylor chuckles  
  
"So what's on the menu?" DK asks  
  
"I guess you will all just have to wait to find out now won't you?" Taylor laughs  
  
"This isn't fair." Walsh protests  
  
"I know. I am such a tease." Taylor adds  
  
"Yeah well, at least we know it's safe to eat your mystery meals." DK cracks.  
  
Everyone but Jimmy laughs at this comment. They pull up to the house.  
  
"Alright, let's get this thing cleaned up and hopefully Taylor will have our dinner ready." Lieu says as they climb out of the truck.  
  
They all head off. Taylor runs up stairs to get her shower quickly so that she can work on finishing dinner before the guys come in and distract her. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I had the most amazing night last night." Bosco tells Faith  
  
"Oh really, got a new squeeze huh?" Faith smirks  
  
"Yeah, she's great!" Bosco emphasizes the word  
  
"Oh, Tony the Tiger your new squeeze?" Faith can't resist the joke  
  
"You think that's funny?" Bosco says insulted.  
  
"Yeah. You set yourself up for it." Faith laughs  
  
"See if I ever share anything like that with you again!" Bosco jokes.  
  
"Sometimes, I'd prefer not to know." Faith chuckles.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" Bosco asks seriously as he looks ahead.  
  
"What?" Faith asks  
  
"Up ahead. Dammit! They're attacking that bus!" Bosco yells  
  
"55 David to central. We have an emergency involving a bus. Request additional units at Amsterdam and 109th." Faith radios as she and Bosco jumps out of the car  
  
"Back away from the vehicle!" Bosco yells at the crowd who is rocking the bus.  
  
"Shit Boz!" Faith yells as one man turns and opens fire with an automatic weapon.  
  
"Get down!" Bosco yells as they dive for the safety of the RMP.  
  
"55 David to Central. 10-13. I repeat 10-13!" Faith yells into her radio. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So now what are we going to do?" Carlos questions Kim as the bus is getting rocked back and forth by the angry mob.  
  
"Well, we can't let them have him." Kim says referring to the gang member laying on the gurney.  
  
"Yeah, but they aren't going to stay out there for long!" Carlos panics.  
  
"Shit! That's gunfire." Kim yells  
  
"GREAT! I need to kiss my ass goodbye now." Carlos freaks.  
  
"Carlos! Get control of yourself! We will get out of this situation." Kim yells  
  
Suddenly a window breaks.  
  
"Oh shit!" Carlos yells as the cab begins to fill with smoke. He and Kim exchange worried glances. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully roll onto the scene and begin to get out of the RMP.  
  
"Davis! Get down!" Faith yells as the shooter opens fire again.  
  
Davis and Sully dive for cover behind their RMP.  
  
"Sul! Look, the bus!" Davis yells  
  
"Oh no." Sully yells as smoke pours from the inside. "55 Charlie to Central, we are going to need FD at this location." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55 vehicle fire Amsterdam and 109th." The alarm sounds.  
  
"Why does this always happen?" Walsh asks  
  
Alex stuffs the chicken potpie in the oven quickly. "Now let's hope this call doesn't take more than an hour." She hopes as she slides down the pole to the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ESU unit rolls onto the scene. They file out of the back of their armored vehicle with shields in front. They too are fired upon. They throw two cans of tear gas that disperses the crowd. They move into the crowd. Bosco and Faith jump up and rip open the doors of the bus. Carlos and Kim jump out and they grab the gurney.  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital NOW!" Carlos yells between coughs  
  
Bosco and Faith look at each other. "They can't all fit in the back of the RMP." Bosco quips.  
  
"No, but I bet they can fit into the ESU van." Faith suggests.  
  
The sergeant agrees and they load the gurney into the van and it drives off as the fire department pulls onto the scene.  
  
"That's Kim's bus!" Jimmy yells as they jump out of the truck.  
  
They quickly work to extinguish the flames as the cops look on. Additional police squads arrive on the scene to take any people who were arrested back to the station.  
  
Alex asks Faith for the time.  
  
"6:30 Why?" Faith asks  
  
"Dinner's going to be ruined!" Alex exclaims.  
  
"What?" Faith asks  
  
"I have dinner in the oven at the station. It's going to burn!" Alex exclaims.  
  
"I can go and get it out." Faith calmly says.  
  
"Please! I so don't want to be made fun of for screwing up dinner." Alex says.  
  
"Bosco! We gotta go!" Faith yells.  
  
"Thanks Faith, you're a lifesaver." Alex smiles.  
  
"That's your job. Plus, I know that you'd do the same for me." Faith says as they hop in the RMP.  
  
"So where we going?" Bosco asks  
  
"The firehouse." Faith replies.  
  
Bosco looks at her blankly.  
  
"Don't ask. Just drive!" Faith quips. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos and Kim are at the desk filling out the run sheet. Davis and Sully walk in.  
  
"I've got good news, and bad news." Davis says  
  
"I want the bad news first." Kim says  
  
"The bus is pretty much destroyed" Davis grins  
  
"And the good news?" Carlos asks  
  
"The fire's out." Davis laughs.  
  
Kim can't find much humor in this. Carlos can't either.  
  
"Whenever you all are ready, we'll take you back to the house." Sully says.  
  
"Well, we just finished the run sheet, so we're ready." Kim says.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Sully says as the four walk out of the ER. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do the bucket boys get to eat so good?" Bosco asks as he watches Faith take the potpie out of the oven.  
  
"They don't have time between calls like we do." Faith replies.  
  
"Oh. They still eat better than us though." Bosco quips.  
  
"Yeah, because they don't pull the car over at every roach coach they see." Faith cracks.  
  
"Hey now!" Bosco starts, "Some of them have really good food."  
  
"Yeah, for the roaches." Faith shoots back. "Alright, done. Let's go."  
  
Bosco stares at the potpie and they head downstairs. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Taylor. Is dinner gonna be ready when we get back? I'm starving!" Walsh laughs  
  
"Yes Walsh, but you gotta be a good boy and wash your hands before dinner." Taylor gives him a motherly look.  
  
DK and Lombardo crack up laughing.  
  
"Those two act like they're married." Lombardo laughs  
  
DK laughs along with him. "Yeah they do."  
  
They all climb back in the truck and head back to the house. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who's night was it to cook?" Carlos asks Kim  
  
"Taylor's." Kim replies  
  
"Good. I was afraid it was Jimmy's again, I was going to ask Sully to stop for burgers." Carlos laughs.  
  
Kim, Sully, and Davis all laugh along with him. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh backs the truck into the house, then jumps from the cab, takes off his turnouts and runs upstairs where Taylor is finishing the gravy.  
  
"Need any help?" Walsh asks.  
  
"Nope." Taylor replies  
  
Walsh looks dejected. Taylor starts laughing. "Go wash up and get the guys. It's time to eat."  
  
Walsh runs up the stairs to the bunks and Taylor just stands in the kitchen shaking her head.  
  
Everyone walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's eat." Lieu says.  
  
Walsh pulls out Taylor's chair. "There you are my lady."  
  
Taylor looks at him strangely.  
  
"What? I can't be nice once in awhile?" Walsh says as he sits next to her and digs into his meal.  
  
Everyone cracks up laughing.  
  
Carlos and Kim walk in.  
  
"What smells so good?" Carlos asks  
  
"Alex's chicken potpie." DK says  
  
"Yeah, but there's none left. Walsh ate it all." Lombardo cracks.  
  
"No he didn't, there's plenty left guys. Dig in." Taylor laughs.  
  
"Good! I'm starved!" Kim says.  
  
"So, your bus is out of commission now." Jimmy says  
  
"Tell me something I didn't know!" Kim cracks.  
  
"Guys, I am trying to enjoy my meal here!" Walsh says with a mouth full of potpie *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Since when did we have to start rescuing medics from gang bangers?" Bosco asks  
  
"Since we graduated from the academy Bosco." Sully quips  
  
"Yeah Bosco, it is kind of part of the job ya know?" Faith remarks  
  
"Yeah but I don't expect to be shot at everyday." Bosco says  
  
"Bosco, shut up and eat would you? You're depressing me." Sully fires back  
  
They eat in silence until the radio breaks in. "55 David, domestic dispute 901 Morningside." The radio crackles  
  
"55 David, 901 Morningside." Faith replies into the radio.  
  
Bosco and Faith leave for the call.  
  
"Finally some peace." Sully remarks *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The firefighters are all relaxing; most of them are sitting in the den watching a Yankees game on TV. Taylor walks up to the roof of the firehouse. She stands alone watching the traffic pass below. It is a beautiful late June evening. There is little noise from the traffic below, a siren or two can be heard in the distance. She is enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. A voice comes from behind.  
  
"It's peaceful up here isn't it?" The voice asks.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Taylor replies turning to see Walsh standing a few feet away.  
  
"I like to come up here and think sometimes." Walsh says  
  
"Me too. It's a break from all of the world." Taylor replies.  
  
"Well, mind if we both stand up here and think together?" Walsh asks  
  
"It's a free country." Taylor replies  
  
The two stand in the stillness of the night and watch the traffic on the streets below. The stillness is broken by the dreaded sound of the alarm.  
  
"Well, off we go again." Taylor says dryly as they head for the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They pull onto the scene of a fully involved residential fire.  
  
"Jimmy! You and Walsh get in there and search for occupants. Taylor, DK, you vent. Lombardo get the line!" Lieu instructs.  
  
They all scramble to do their jobs. DK and Taylor start getting the bars off of the windows so that they can vent. An upstairs window shatters and flames shoot out from it. They can hear a woman screaming, then silence. Kim and Carlos pull up in a new bus and watch as the fire crew does its job.  
  
Inside the burning building Jimmy and Walsh are greeted by a wall of flames on the third floor.  
  
"We need a line in here now!" Jimmy radios  
  
"Jimmy, watch the floor. I don't think that it can hold us much longer!" Walsh yells  
  
"It'll hold." Jimmy replies as the two work their way back the hallway  
  
There is a sudden crackle and then nothing. The floor caves in sending Jimmy and Walsh crashing to the floor below.  
  
"Jimmy, where do you need that line?" Lieu radios there is static, "Jimmy, where do you want that line?"  
  
The crew stands around confused.  
  
"Taylor, DK, Lombardo, get in there and find them!" Lieu yells.  
  
The three head into the building *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 David to Central, we find no dispute at this location." Bosco radios  
  
"Copy that 55 David." The radio replies.  
  
They prepare to get back into their RMP when a voice suddenly cries out.  
  
"Over here! Please hurry!" a frightened little girl yells.  
  
"55 David to Central, we are going to need a bus at this location." Bosco radios  
  
He and Faith follow the little girl to where her mother lay bleeding in an ally. Faith leans down to check the woman.  
  
"She's bleeding pretty bad Boz." Faith looks up  
  
"I'm gonna go back and wait on the bus." Bosco replies  
  
"Can you help her?" The little girl cries  
  
"We're gonna do everything that we can to help her. Do you know who did this?" Faith asks.  
  
"Uh huh." The little girl replies frightened  
  
"It's okay, you can tell me. Can you tell me your name and your mother's?" Faith asks  
  
"My name is.." The little girl screams Faith turns around in time to see a man lunging at her with a knife.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith yells  
  
Bosco comes running back the ally. The man makes a few more sweeps with the knife, each time Faith jumps back in time to avoid the blade. The man sees Bosco and tries to flee. Bosco follows him. The little girl wraps her arms tightly around Faith. The little girl is scared to death.  
  
"It's okay honey. No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm here." Faith tells her as the bus pulls up.  
  
A short time later Bosco returns with the man.  
  
"You all right?" Bosco asks Faith.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Faith replies  
  
"Yeah." Bosco replies.  
  
The medics load the mother into the back of the bus. Faith walks the little girl over to the medics.  
  
"You go with them and I will be in after a while to check on you okay?" Faith asks.  
  
The little girl nods her head still scared to death. The medic takes her by the hand and they get into the back of the bus. Faith closes the doors and the bus pulls off. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy, Walsh?" Taylor yells  
  
"Jimmy! Where are you?" DK yells  
  
"Jimmy, Walsh, talk to us!" Lombardo yells from the first floor  
  
Walsh rolls over onto his side looking for Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy? Walsh?" Taylor again calls  
  
"Dammit! Where are they?" DK asks as they carefully ascend the stairs  
  
"Taylor!" Walsh yells, "Taylor!"  
  
The three make their way to the sound.  
  
"Billy, where's Jimmy?" Taylor asks "I don't know." Walsh replies.  
  
Lombardo helps Walsh to his feet and Taylor helps him down the stairs. DK and Walsh continue back the hallway and find Jimmy.  
  
Taylor exits the building with Walsh. Kim and Carlos rush up to them.  
  
"I'm fine, just had the wind knocked out of me." Walsh insists.  
  
They check him over anyway. DK and Lombardo help Jimmy out of the building.  
  
"Jimmy. Talk to me!" Kim yells.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kim." Jimmy cracks.  
  
They all share a laugh as Carlos puts the oxygen mask on Jimmy.  
  
"You know, I really don't like it when you scare me like that." Taylor tells Walsh  
  
"You can be my hero any day." He returns with a smile. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco walk into Mercy.  
  
"Mary, the little girl brought in with her mother?" Faith asks  
  
"Exam 1. She's been asking for you." Proctor replies.  
  
"How's the mother?" Bosco asks.  
  
"She's in surgery, but she should be okay." Proctor replies.  
  
Faith walks into the exam room.  
  
"Where's my mommy?" The little girl asks  
  
"She's upstairs sleeping." Faith replies.  
  
"Can I see her?" the girl asks  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, okay? You need to get your rest." Faith says sitting on the bed with the little girl's head leaning against her chest.  
  
"Okay." The little girl replies. "Will you stay with me?"  
  
"I'll stay here until you fall asleep okay?" Faith asks The little girl replies, "Okay. Thank you."  
  
Bosco smiles as Faith brushes the little girl's hair out of her face. Faith looks up at him. He smiles all the more as he watches the little girl fade slowly off to sleep. 


	2. July 4th: Fireworks and Barbeques

July 4th: Fireworks and Barbeques *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"July is always a crazy month. Especially at the beginning. Everyone is so hyped up about barbeques and the Fourth of July. It kind of makes people act funny. I don't know. Something is just different with Taylor lately. She seems so. So.. So. I don't know, she's just acting strange." Kim narrates. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You ready for the runs?" Taylor asks Kim  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad that you decided to take a couple EMS shifts again." Kim replies  
  
"You know, breaks the monotony of being around the guys all the time." Taylor adds  
  
"Tell me about it." Kim says as they climb into the bus. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully get into the RMP.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. 10-98." Davis radios in  
  
"Copy that 55 Charlie. Shots fired 108 and King." The radio replies  
  
"108 and King, 55 Charlie." Davis responds as Sully backs the RMP up and heads off for the call. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100 Warehouse fire 2782 Market." The alarm sounds  
  
The guys all run for the truck. They climb in and Walsh pulls it out onto the street.  
  
"Let's get ready to rock and roll boys!" Jimmy yells *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith arrive at the scene of the fire. Kim and Taylor arrive on the scene followed by Doc and Carlos and then the Squad.  
  
"Anybody got any marshmallows?" Bosco cracks  
  
The medics all just look at him.  
  
"What? It was a joke." Bosco quips  
  
"Funny Boz. Remind me to laugh next time." Faith replies  
  
They watch as the firefighters work to extinguish the blaze. Walsh, DK, and Jimmy head into the building.  
  
"Whoa! This place is packed with fuel!" DK yells  
  
"Yeah, I don't like this at all!" Jimmy replies.  
  
Walsh looks at a pile of barrels. "Guys. This really isn't a good place to be right now."  
  
"What? Why?" Jimmy asks  
  
Before Walsh has a chance to answer the pile explodes sending the three flying.  
  
"Holy SHIT!" Bosco yells as pieces of glass fall about.  
  
A helmet rolls out onto the pavement in front of the building. The crews are brushed back in their attempts to put out the blaze.  
  
"Jimmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screams  
  
Taylor's heart drops as she watches what seems like slow motion as firefighters move to enter the building. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully pulls the squad to a screeching halt. He and Davis jump out of the car guns drawn.  
  
"Put your weapons down!" Sully demands  
  
The one man obeys, the other turns towards the two cops.  
  
"DROP IT!" Davis yells.  
  
The man grins and is about to pull the trigger when a line of 6 shots is heard. Sully and Davis look at each other. Each knowing that they did not fire all 6 shots. They run over to the man.  
  
"He's dead." Davis announces.  
  
"Better him than us." Sully replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor's gaze is fixed on the doors to the flaming building. Suddenly she sees three figures emerge from the building. The medics all rush up to them.  
  
"Jimmy! Walsh! DK!" Doc yells.  
  
They sit the trio on the front of the truck. They begin to examine them.  
  
"Geez Walsh, that's a nasty slice you got on your forehead." Taylor comments  
  
"Well, it'll heal quicker knowing that I've got a medic like you to fix it up." Walsh smiles.  
  
"Nice try cowboy, but you're gonna have to go get stitches." Taylor cracks.  
  
She walks with him to the bus. He is holding a wad of 4x4s on his forehead. Jimmy checks out fine. He was far enough from the explosion to not be effected. Kim hops into the driver's seat as Taylor sits in the back with Walsh.  
  
"You know. I owe you for fixing me up." Walsh laughs  
  
Taylor looks up from the paperwork, "we have a rule about dating patients." She laughs  
  
"But I'm not a patient." He grins  
  
"No, you're becoming a regular!" She laughs  
  
Kim sits in the front trying to avoid from laughing. "I'm sorry, I can't listen to this anymore!" She bursts out.  
  
"What?" Taylor asks  
  
"Will you please just go ahead and set up the date so that I don't have to hear this anymore?" Kim is still laughing  
  
Walsh and Taylor look at each other.  
  
"Well, would you join me for dinner sometime Alex?" He asks. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"IAB's gonna have a field day with this one." Sully says  
  
"We were defending ourselves." Davis comments.  
  
The Sergeant walks up. "You know the drill."  
  
Sully and Davis each turnover their weapons.  
  
"Head back to the house and fill out the paperwork." The Sergeant tells them  
  
"We're going." Sully replies *~*~*~*~*~* They walk into Mercy. Proctor greets them.  
  
"Normally you guys don't walk the patients in." She quips  
  
"This one's special." Kim laughs  
  
"Must be. Exam 1." Proctor directs.  
  
"You better stay and hold his hand while he gets his booboo fixed." Kim cracks  
  
"He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it." Taylor responds as she leaves the room and Proctor walks in with a syringe.  
  
"Hey guys, where ya going?" Walsh asks panicked. "Guys?"  
  
"Where do you want it?" Proctor asks  
  
"ALEX?????????????????" Walsh calls  
  
"You big baby. It's all over now." Proctor laughs as Walsh rubs his arm. "You men are all wimps."  
  
Taylor walks back in. "Yes."  
  
"Yes what?" Walsh asks  
  
"I'll go out with you." She replies  
  
"Really?" He asked excited  
  
Kim knocks on the door. "I'm sorry, and I interrupting something?"  
  
"No, Billy was just about to make a date." Taylor quips  
  
"Oh ok." Kim turns around  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Walsh asks  
  
"It's the 4th." Taylor replies  
  
"So?" Walsh asks, "We're both off."  
  
"Ok." Taylor replies.  
  
"Great." Walsh replies  
  
"Alex, we got another call." Kim says  
  
"Okay, I'll catch up with you later." Taylor says as she leaves the room.  
  
Walsh just watches, Proctor comes back in. "I knew it!"  
  
"What?" Walsh asks  
  
"You two have a thing going." Proctor cracks *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So. You're on a first name basis." Kim says  
  
"So?" Taylor asks  
  
"Well, when are you two going out?" Kim asks  
  
"Not that it's really any of your business." Taylor grins  
  
They pull up on the call, a woman collapsed on the street. They treat her; load her on the bus and head back for Mercy. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad returns to the house.  
  
"I can't believe it's 10:30 already." Jimmy comments.  
  
"Yeah, that one kept us out awhile." DK replies.  
  
Walsh walks back in the room. Kim and Taylor walk up the stairs. Taylor walks on up to her spot on the roof again. Walsh waits till he's sure that no one is around and he heads up after her.  
  
"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" He asks  
  
"I'm afraid they aren't even worth that." Taylor replies  
  
"Well, let me be the judge of that." Walsh says  
  
"Nah, you probably wouldn't care." Taylor replies  
  
"Try me. You'd be surprised." He smiles  
  
"Well, if you really want to know." Taylor teases *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, where's Walsh?" DK asks  
  
"I don't know. He was down here a minute ago." Lombardo says  
  
"That's odd. He seems like he doesn't wanna be around us anymore." Jimmy cracks.  
  
"Nope. He doesn't." Kim laughs.  
  
The guys all look at her funny.  
  
"What?" she asks shyly  
  
"What do you know that we don't?" Lombardo asks  
  
"Come on Kim, spill it." Jimmy starts to tickle her, knowing that this is the best way to get information out of her.  
  
"Stop it Jimmy." Kim says between laughs  
  
"She's not cracking guys." Jimmy laughs  
  
DK and Lombardo join in the tickling.  
  
Walsh and Taylor come down stairs.  
  
"Night guys!" Taylor laughs.  
  
They all stop. "Night Alex." Kim says.  
  
Taylor walks down the stairs, Walsh following close behind.  
  
"I'll pick you up around 5?" He asks.  
  
"Sounds good. You gonna let me in on what you have planned?" she asks  
  
"Nope. It's my little secret." He jokes. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4:30 PM, Alex's apartment.  
  
"God, I so don't know what to wear." She says frantically searching through her closet.  
  
She finally decides on a pair of khaki capris, a blue halter-top, and sandals.  
  
"He'll be here soon, I have got to get dressed." She thinks to herself  
  
There is a knock at the door. She is only half dressed.  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
She pulls up her pants and answers the door half dressed.  
  
"Do you always answer your door looking like this?" Walsh questions  
  
"No. It's just. Never mind. Let me finish getting ready." Alex says as she heads back to the bathroom.  
  
"Okay. I'll be waiting." Walsh looks at the pictures scattered around the living room. He smiles.  
  
She walks back out.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." She says.  
  
Walsh is dressed in khaki shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt.  
  
"You look beautiful Alex." He smiles.  
  
"Okay, so what's the plan?" She questions.  
  
"You really are dying to know aren't you?" He smiles  
  
"Yes! Now come on!" Alex pouts  
  
"Awwwwwwww.... Poor baby. It's a surprise." Walsh says as they walk out the door.  
  
They drive to Coney Island. Alex gets the biggest grin on her face.  
  
"I thought that we could have a little fun." Walsh says as they walk hand in hand to the carnival.  
  
"This is great!" Alex exclaims.  
  
"You know, I always wanted to actually win a prize for a girl at one of these things." Walsh says as they pass the dart game.  
  
"I've always wanted one of those big stuffed teddy bears." Alex quips  
  
"Well then." Walsh stops and puts his money on the table.  
  
He hits the balloons for a small prize. He gets a little teddy bear. "I'm sorry, but I suck at these games." Walsh says as he hands Alex a small teddy bear  
  
"Aw. He's so cute!" Alex laughs  
  
They walk to the booth with the water games. They each grab the squirt guns, when the bell rings, Alex turns hers on him. He laughs and does the same to her. They are laughing. They head to the Ferris wheel. They enjoy the view out over the ocean, the lights dancing on the water.  
  
"It's beautiful." Alex remarks from the top  
  
"Yeah, I can't imagine anything better than to share this beautiful view with a beautiful woman." He smiles as he leans in to kiss her.  
  
Their lips find each other, they embrace. Their cart slowly descends to the ground, but they barely notice.  
  
"Wow." Alex remarks  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't." Walsh starts  
  
"No, it was wonderful." Alex smiles  
  
They get off of the Ferris wheel and decide to take a walk up the beach. They walk hand in hand.  
  
Cher's This is a Song for the Lonely begins  
  
They pause to watch the fireworks being set off from a barge off of the coast. They sit on the sand, Walsh holds Alex close.  
  
"This is beautiful." She comments again.  
  
"I feel the urge to kiss you again." Walsh grins  
  
Again the pair embraces in a long and passionate kiss. The fireworks continue to explode around them. Slowly hey find their way back to Walsh's Jeep. It is now nearing midnight. He pulls up in front of Alex's building.  
  
"Let me walk you up to your apartment." Walsh says  
  
"That'll be great." Taylor smiles.  
  
She fumbles with the key to the door, finally opening it and turning on the light. They enter and close the door behind them.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" She asks  
  
"Sure." Walsh sits on the couch.  
  
Taylor walks in with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Walsh takes them from her and pours it. He takes her hand as they drink. Taylor sets her glass down on the end table. Walsh follows her lead. They again embrace. Taylor slowly unbuttons Walsh's shirt. She then gets up from the couch, taking him by the hand into her bedroom. She removes his shirt from his shoulders. He slides her halter-top off; it falls to the floor in a blue heap. He lays her back on the bed. They resume their passionate kiss. Soon their bodies become tangled amid the sheets.  
  
The lights dim and the song ends. 


	3. Rude Awakenings

Rude Awakenings *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light breaks through the window in Alex's bedroom. The white sheets are wrapped around her body. She rolls over to find herself beside Billy.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." She thinks to herself.  
  
She looks at the clock, it reads 9:30. She lies there and stares at the big red numbers. Walsh leans up on his elbow and gently sweeps Alex's hair back off of her face. He leans over and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." He says softly.  
  
She rolls to her side to face him. She is smiling.  
  
"You know." She starts, "I could get used to this."  
  
"Me too." He smiles as they pull the sheets up over their heads *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early. Sully had coffee going already. He had to meet with IAB early to discuss the incident from 2 days ago. The phone rings silencing the sound of the television.  
  
"Hello?" Sully says gruffly *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim is making breakfast for Joey.  
  
"Mommy?" Joey asks  
  
"Yeah honey?" Kim looks at him  
  
"When are you and Daddy getting back together?" Joey asks  
  
"I don't know sweetie. Now eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late for camp." Kim says as she scrapes the eggs onto his plate, and then adds a couple strips of bacon. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, you really know how to make a woman never want to leave her bedroom again." Alex comments  
  
"Oh really now?" Walsh smiles, "Well how about this, you go take a shower and I will make you something really special."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Alex says as she makes a move to the side of the bed.  
  
Walsh smiles as he pulls his shorts back on. Then he gets up and heads for the kitchen. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith is up making breakfast for her family. Fred walks into the kitchen and gets a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning." Fred smiles  
  
"Morning." Faith replies  
  
The phone rings, Faith answers "Hello?" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex walks out into the kitchen.  
  
"Smells good." She comments  
  
"No, no, no! You gotta get back to the bedroom." Walsh smiles  
  
"Oh I do?" Taylor jokes  
  
"Yes! You do." Walsh insists  
  
Taylor returns to the bedroom, just sitting on the bed. Walsh walks in with a tray.  
  
"I think that you deserve to be treated like a queen." He smiles as he sits on the bed next to her. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco is lying with the sun beating in through the window.  
  
"Morning." A female voice comes from the bed  
  
"Good morning." Bosco smiles  
  
The phone rings. Bosco rolls over.  
  
"Don't answer it." The voice says.  
  
The phone continues ringing. Bosco gives in and rolls over.  
  
"Hello?" He says *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is already in at the fire station lifting weights.  
  
"You're in early." DK comments  
  
"Yeah, I had to get some stuff done, so I figured that I would go ahead and come in." Jimmy replies.  
  
Carlos and Doc walk in.  
  
"What are you two doing here so soon?" Jimmy asks  
  
"We got called." Doc replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis is out for a morning run. His cell phone rings. He stops.  
  
"Hello? I'll be right in." He says as he changes directions. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex is savoring the breakfast that Walsh is feeding her. He dips a strawberry in whipped crème and tickles her lip with it.  
  
"You sir are such a tease." Taylor smiles.  
  
"I know." He grins.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Damn phone go away!" Taylor yells.  
  
It continues to ring. The answering machine comes on.  
  
"Hey. This is Alex. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I will call you back." The beep sounds.  
  
"Taylor. This is Lieutenant Johnson. As soon as you get this message, I need you to get into the house." The machine breaks through.  
  
"That sounds serious." Walsh says  
  
"Yeah it does." There is obvious concern in Taylor's voice.  
  
The pair scrambles to their feet as they quickly dress and head for Walsh's Jeep. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The police are gathered in the Role Call room. Lieutenant Swersky walks in.  
  
"Okay. I know that I called you in here pretty early. But we have a major problem. We have an arsonist going through the city and torching buildings, cars, you name it. So far his reign of terror has claimed 12 lives. We need to stop him before he claims any more lives. To do this we will be working with Anti Crime and Sergeant Cruz." Swersky says  
  
"Thanks Lieu. Okay boys and girls, here's the plan. We are going to be working mostly plain clothed here. The arsonist has been striking mainly residential buildings, but with this success, he may attempt to strike elsewhere. Keep your eyes peeled and all suspicious activity gets reported to ME. Anti Crime 1 is my call sign. Keep the RMPs out of site when you are working. Any questions?" Cruz asks as she looks around the room. No one speaks up. "Good. Now let's catch this punk." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Walsh walk into the firehouse.  
  
"Where have you two been? I couldn't get either of you at your apartments." Lieu scolds  
  
"Sorry, I was out running." Taylor covers.  
  
"I had to go shopping, there's no food in my apartment." Walsh provides.  
  
"Heaven forbid Walsh go hungry Lieu, look at him." DK cracks.  
  
"Anyway. Now that everyone is here I will tell you what's going on. In case you haven't seen the news this morning. We got an arsonist running around torching buildings for fun. There are an increased number of calls now. We gotta be on our toes." Lieu tells the group.  
  
Everyone looks around. Most in disbelief.  
  
"They're gonna catch this guy right?" Kim asks  
  
"PD is working on it." Lieu replies.  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 Residential fire 501 Morningside." The alarm buzzes.  
  
"Let's go." Lieu leads as Taylor, Walsh, Jimmy, DK, and Lombardo run for the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know that catching this guy isn't going to be easy." Faith tells Bosco  
  
"Nope. But they called in the right team for the job." Bosco quips  
  
"Oh yeah?" Faith asks  
  
"Yep. We're gonna get him." Bosco laughs. "Now we're burning daylight."  
  
"That was a bad pun Boz." Faith laughs  
  
"Sorry." Bosco says as they drive off. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad works to quickly extinguish the blaze. Luckily no one was hurt in the fire. Sully and Davis take the report and then head off for another call.  
  
"We're going to keep chasing this phantom around the city. You know that right?" Sully says  
  
"He'll be stupid and get caught one of these times." Davis responds as they head off. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We may have ourselves a suspect." Bosco says as he watches a man walk into an apartment building after looking around suspiciously.  
  
"I'll call it in." Faith says  
  
"No. Wait!" Bosco says as he attempts to get a better view.  
  
"Why?" Faith asks  
  
"He used a key to get into the building." Bosco adds as his state of alert drops.  
  
"Oh." Faith replies.  
  
Suddenly they hear glass shatter from behind them. They turn to see a ball of fire erupt from a building.  
  
"Shit!" Bosco exclaims  
  
"55 David to Central. We need fire at the corner of 92nd and Lex." Faith radios as she and Bosco run towards the building. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Residential Fire 92nd and Lexington." The alarm sounds  
  
"Another one?" Jimmy rolls his eyes as he heads for the truck.  
  
They pull onto the scene to find Faith and Bosco exiting the building.  
  
"There's too much smoke, we couldn't see a thing." Bosco coughs.  
  
Doc and Carlos check him over to make sure that he's okay. Kim and her partner for the day check Faith.  
  
"You know Bosco, it really isn't smart to go running into burning buildings." Doc comments.  
  
"I know." Bosco replies, "But it could help save a life one day."  
  
Taylor comes out of the building carrying an old woman. She lays her on a gurney, knowing full well that the woman had taken in too much smoke. She heads back into the building to search for more victims. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cruz and her partner sit outside a convenience store on 118th.  
  
"There has got to be some sort of pattern to his actions." Cruz tells her partner  
  
The scanner buzzes with activity. Suddenly the radio comes to life.  
  
"Anti Crime 2 to Anti Crime 1, possible suspect in sight, 143rd and Merriside." The radio hums.  
  
Cruz starts the car and takes off in the direction of the call. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night falls and all is silent at the firehouse. Taylor is again on the roof, drowning in her thoughts.  
  
"Was last night real? Is there something there? Was it a mistake? No, it couldn't have been a mistake. It felt good." She thinks to herself.  
  
"Hey." A female voice calls from behind.  
  
"Oh, hey Kim." Taylor responds  
  
"So how was your date?" Kim asks  
  
"It was a lot of fun." Taylor replies  
  
"Where did you guys go?" Kim smiles  
  
"We went to Coney Island and watched the fireworks." Taylor dances around the fact that they woke up together this morning. It seems like it was yesterday morning though. It was nearing 10 PM.  
  
"Well how was it?" Kim asks "I said it was fine." Taylor replies  
  
"Oh come on Alex, you expect me to believe that you didn't sleep with him." Kim attempts to get the dirt.  
  
Walsh hears the conversation and pauses out of sight of the two. He decides to listen in for a little while.  
  
"Why is my sex life any of your concern?" Taylor questions  
  
"I tell you about my dates." Kim snaps  
  
"Yeah, but have I ever asked you? NO." Taylor replies.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that there is something going on here that you aren't telling me." Kim comes back *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith continue to drive around.  
  
"This guy is good." Bosco admits.  
  
"Everyone gets lucky Boz." Faith replies  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Bosco replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Watch out!" Cruz screams as a car comes darting through the intersection colliding with her unmarked Lincoln.  
  
The Anti Crime car slides on its side through the remainder of the intersection and comes to a halt on its roof after slamming into a parked car. The scanner squelches, the radio is staticy, the horn is a solid blow, and the radiator sizzles from the water hitting the hot engine. Neither occupant moves around inside the car. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor's silence gives Kim an indication that she is right.  
  
"You don't know if you can handle this relationship do you?" Kim asks  
  
"It's not that I can't handle it. It's just." Taylor stops to gather her thoughts, "It's just different than any other relationship that I have ever been in."  
  
Walsh's heart sinks upon hearing these words.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asks. "He cares about me. Last night was so sweet. We get along great, he made breakfast this morning." Taylor explains  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Kim asks.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it. I just don't want to rush into something not knowing if he feels the same way." Taylor replies.  
  
"Did you ever think about asking him?" Kim asks  
  
Before Taylor can answer Walsh comes out onto the roof.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" He asks.  
  
Taylor's heart drops, she thinks to herself, "How much did he hear?" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith roll up onto the scene of the accident.  
  
"What the?" Bosco asks as he turns on the lights.  
  
"Isn't that Sgt. Cruz's car?" Faith questions.  
  
"55 David to Central, we need Fire and EMS at 123rd and Merriside." Bosco radios as he and Faith run to the car.  
  
Faith is on the ground reaching into the car to cut the engine off.  
  
"Sgt. Cruz? Can you hear me?" Faith asks *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kim sneaks off down the stairs Taylor and Walsh lean against the edge of the building.  
  
"So, what's up?" Walsh asks  
  
"I was thinking." Taylor smiles  
  
"About?" Walsh asks  
  
"Us." Taylor comments  
  
"So, what about us?" Walsh smiles  
  
"I was wondering, where this thing between us was heading?" Taylor asks  
  
"Where do you want it to go?" Walsh replies  
  
"I want it to develop into something special." Taylor responds.  
  
"Well. We can do that." Walsh adds. "How about we try this out tonight at my place?"  
  
"I'm game." Taylor smiles as she leans into Walsh.  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, MVA 123 and Merriside PD on scene." The alarm roars.  
  
The two make their way down to the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis pull onto the scene.  
  
"Bosco what happened?" Sully asks as he jumps out of the car.  
  
"I dunno. We rolled up on this!" Bosco yells  
  
"Bosco, we gotta get them out of there." Faith yells from the ground  
  
"What?" Bosco asks  
  
"We gotta get them out of here. There's gas leaking." Faith exclaims  
  
"Fire department's on the way." Bosco says  
  
The fire truck pulls around the corner and comes to a halt. Doc and Carlos jump out of the bus that is following close behind.  
  
"Adam 55-3 to Central. We're gonna need another bus at this location." Doc radios.  
  
Jimmy and DK work to get the door open to get into the car.  
  
"Lieu! The only way to get them out is from underneath." Jimmy yells.  
  
"Get the C collars on them before you try it." Doc yells as he passes two C collars to DK.  
  
Jimmy puts the collars on and slowly pulls Cruz and her partner out of the car. Cruz is put onto a backboard and Doc and Carlos go to work. Kim pulls onto the scene and immediately she and her partner begin to work on the other occupant. Cruz and her partner are loaded into the buses and taken to the hospital. The scene is cleaned up. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Police Station  
  
"And the man goes unpunished for another day." Bosco quips as he ties his shoes.  
  
"We'll catch him." Faith insists  
  
"This guy will make a mistake." Sully adds  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't take anyone else out before he does." Davis says as he closes his locker and prepares to leave.  
  
"Yeah, let's hope we catch him." Faith adds again.  
  
The four leave the locker room. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"See you tomorrow guys." Taylor comments as she walks down the stairs to a waiting Walsh  
  
"Night Alex." Jimmy says as he grabs his bags.  
  
Taylor walks down the stairs. Walsh takes her bag. "So, you ready to go?" He asks.  
  
She smiles. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know. Walsh and Taylor have been acting a little strange." Jimmy tells Kim  
  
"Yeah, you noticed that too?" Kim says trying not to smile. "Good night Jimmy."  
  
"Night Kim." Jimmy replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith enters her apartment. The television is on. There is a news report about the arsonist. Faith watches and then turns the TV off heading for bed. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh and Taylor go up the stairs. Walsh opens the apartment door.  
  
"Remarkably clean for a guy's place" Taylor thinks to herself.  
  
"You want some coffee or something?" Walsh asks  
  
"Nah. I'm more in the mood for a nice warm shower." Taylor says as she sets her bag down.  
  
Walsh smiles. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure." They head for the shower  
  
To Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks plays  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim puts her bag down. She turns the TV off and checks in on Joey. She makes sure that he is tucked in. She smiles as she watches him sleep peacefully. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith tucks in next to Fred. He rolls over and puts his arm around her. She snuggles in next to him. After the events of the day, she needs to be held. It feels good to lay there in the safety of her husband's arms. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy sits on the couch in his living room looking at a picture of him with Kim and Joey. How he longed to go back to those days. He fades off to sleep holding the picture. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully's thoughts center around Tatiana. The fire comes to mind. He thinks back to how he felt when he pulled up to find fire trucks in front of his building. How he felt watching the flames billow from the windows. Then seeing his wife's body brought down.  
  
"I'm gonna catch this son of a bitch." Sully thinks to himself. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh and Taylor lay tangled together amid the sheets of Walsh's queen size bed. Taylor's head lay on Walsh's chest. His arm wrapped around her back. The clock on the nightstand says 2 AM. The pair is sound asleep. Taylor suddenly sits up. Walsh stirs.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asks  
  
The song ends  
  
"Do you smell that?" Taylor asks  
  
"Smell what?" He questions  
  
"Smoke." Taylor replies  
  
Walsh sits straight up. Suddenly the fire alarms in the building start going off. Taylor and Walsh scramble to get clothes on. Taylor runs to the door.  
  
"It's hot!" She yells  
  
Smoke begins to fill the room. 


	4. Caught

Caught *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Believe by Diamond Rio plays  
  
"Come on Alex! We gotta get out of here." Walsh yells.  
  
"There's gotta be people trapped in other apartments." Taylor yells as she heads back to the door.  
  
Walsh runs across the now smoke filled room and grabs her. "We don't have any gear, we can't go out there!" He yells.  
  
They head out for the fire escape where other frantic residents are scurrying down for safety. They see rooms filled with smoke and flames. They decide to assist others in getting down to safety. The steady stream of occupants heads for the ground. There is a thunderstorm approaching the city. The lightning flashes and thunder rumbles.  
  
"Great. We really don't need this right now!" Taylor comments.  
  
"No, and I really don't like the idea of being stuck out here in it." Walsh replies  
  
Walsh and Taylor are the only two on the upper levels. The sound of sirens fills the street below. The pair descends the fire escape below. The sound of glass shattering overcomes the sound of the sirens. Taylor is thrown over the railing of the fire escape.  
  
"Hang on!" Walsh yells. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DK, and Lombardo jump from the truck. They are each working a double to help cover for the extra calls.  
  
"Hey, isn't this Walsh's building?" DK asks  
  
"Yeah, but I don't see him." Lombardo adds as he scans the crowd.  
  
"Get up there and see if you can find anyone still trapped inside!" Lieu yells  
  
Police cars pull onto the scene. Fire trucks from other houses come to assist. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hang on Alex." Walsh says as he attempts to pull her back over the rail  
  
"Billy, I can't hold this much longer." Alex says of the fire escape that is becoming hotter by the minute.  
  
"Hold on!" Walsh yells. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith wakes to the sound of the thunder. "That sounds like a pretty nasty storm moving in." She thinks to herself. She gets up and walks out to the living room. She watches out the window as the lightning streaks across the sky. Over the distance she can see the red glow from the apartment fire. "Oh great, not another one." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lombardo and DK head up the fire escape. Taylor looks down.  
  
"Lombardo! Hurry!" She cries  
  
"Alex? Hang on!" Lombardo yells as he and DK ascend the stairs faster.  
  
Taylor looks down to the ground. She is 4 stories above the ground. "HURRY!" she yells panicked.  
  
Walsh watches as Taylor's grip becomes weaker and weaker. The rain begins to fall. Taylor's hands slide off of the smooth metal. She begins to fall; Walsh grabs for her but cannot get to her through the bars. Lombardo and DK watch as Taylor slides away from the fire escape.  
  
"Alex!" Lombardo yells as he leans over the railing. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim sits straight up in bed sweating, she is breathing heavy. She turns on the light and thinks about the dream that she had just had. It was about Bobby.  
  
"It's obvious that you still want him Kim." Bobby's words echo inside her head.  
  
"You're right." She thinks to herself. "I want Jimmy back."  
  
The lighting flashes and illuminates the room. It reminds her of so many nights when she and Jimmy lay there watching it storm. She always felt an extra sense of security with him holding her.  
  
"I need you Jimmy. I need you." She whispers *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos and Doc are working a double. They pull onto the scene. The rain is falling heavily, but it is not helping the efforts to put out the fire. Carlos watches as a figure falls.  
  
"Oh no." He thinks to himself as he watches. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lombardo reaches out in time to grab Taylor's shirt. He nearly goes over the railing when Taylor comes to a halt from his grip. DK grabs him.  
  
"Lombardo, don't let go." Taylor yells.  
  
"You go, we go!" Lombardo replies, "And with DK holding us, neither of us is going anywhere!" He cracks.  
  
Walsh finally reaches his coworkers on the fire escape. He and DK lean over and help to pull Taylor back up. Once she is back to the safety of the fire escape they just look at each other. Walsh and Taylor are embarrassed that their relationship was discovered in this way. Taylor and Walsh head down to the ground where Doc and Carlos give them a strange look.  
  
Carlos looks at Walsh, "You. And. Taylor. Oh man!" he exclaims.  
  
"That was mature for you Carlos, glad to see that you graduated to big kid underwear." Taylor cracks.  
  
Walsh and Doc crack up. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The police officers gather in role call at the start of another shift. Lieutenant Swersky walks in.  
  
"The arsonist has struck again. Luckily this time there were few injuries. We need to stop his reign of terror. On the injury note. Sergeant Cruz and her partner Officer Rawlins are in good condition at Mercy thanks to their good fortune and officers Yokas and Boscorelli."  
  
"Please. No applause." Bosco boasts  
  
Faith looks at him. "Bosco, shut up." She says dryly.  
  
Everyone else in the room laughs.  
  
"Keep your eyes open. Stay safe. And let's catch this guy." Swersky finishes. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim walks into the firehouse. Carlos is sitting on the couch. He jumps up.  
  
"Kim, I need to talk to you." Carlos says  
  
"Okay, well hurry up, I need to change." Kim replies.  
  
"You're pretty close to Alex, she tells you everything right?" Carlos asks  
  
Kim starts laughing.  
  
"What?" Carlos asks  
  
"Nothing." Kim can't stop from her laughing.  
  
"Is she, ya know?" Carlos asks  
  
"Is she what?" Kim is still laughing  
  
"Are Alex and Walsh. Are they sleeping together? Cuz ya know, bad things happen when coworkers sleep together." Carlos comments  
  
Kim is in hysterics laughing now. Taylor and Walsh come in.  
  
"What's so funny?" Taylor asks  
  
"Carlos." Kim responds  
  
"Oh Carlos, did you finally tell Kim you graduated to big kid underwear?" Taylor cracks.  
  
Walsh and Kim crack up. Carlos is insulted and leaves the room to find Jimmy. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco walk out to the RMP. Sully and Davis are close behind.  
  
"Okay, so let's catch this bastard and put him away." Bosco says  
  
"Yeah, he torched Walsh's apartment building last night." Davis says point over to the firehouse.  
  
"He torched a firefighter's building?" Bosco asks  
  
"Yeah." Davis replies.  
  
Bosco shakes his head in disbelief as he climbs into the RMP. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy." Carlos says.  
  
Jimmy looks up from the weight bench. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to ask you a question." Carlos says  
  
"It better be good." Jimmy replies  
  
"Are Walsh and Taylor, you know. a thing?" Carlos asks  
  
"A thing?" Jimmy asks sarcastically. "You need to get a life." Jimmy throws his towel at Carlos and leaves the room.  
  
Carlos is left standing there. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where you think this guy's gonna hit next?" Davis asks Sully.  
  
"I don't know." Sully responds.  
  
They look at each other blankly. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy walks into the kitchen where Kim is seated. He grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.  
  
"Carlos thinks that Walsh and Taylor are an item." Jimmy laughs  
  
Kim's silence is troublesome to Jimmy.  
  
"They are aren't they?" Jimmy asks  
  
Taylor walks in. "Who's what?"  
  
The alarm goes off "Squad 55, Boyd 55-3 restaurant fire 1834 Market."  
  
"You don't think?" Kim asks as they head for the trucks and bus. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Central to 55 Charlie, restaurant fire 1834 Market." The radio sounds  
  
"1834 Market." Davis responds  
  
"If this is him, he's getting brave." Sully thinks aloud. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad pulls onto the scene. Taylor, Walsh, and Jimmy head into the building to get anyone who might be trapped inside.  
  
They search the kitchen finding no one there.  
  
"That's weird. You'd think that they would be around." Taylor wonders "Guys. Stop!" Jimmy yells  
  
The three stop.  
  
"We gotta move!" Jimmy yells as the trio runs for the door.  
  
The gas line was leaking and causes an explosion that the three dive out the door from just in time. Glass shatters and debris falls around them. Taylor looks over at Walsh and then Jimmy.  
  
"That was close." Walsh says  
  
They get back up and work with other crews to contain the fire. Sully and Davis look on. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith are just out patrolling.  
  
"Okay, so if I were an arsonist, where would I hit next?" Bosco thinks aloud  
  
"Bosco, if you were an arsonist, we would have caught you already." Faith cracks.  
  
"Hey now!" Bosco replies  
  
"Sorry Boz, couldn't help it." Faith laughs. "There's Sully and Davis, let's stop."  
  
"Okay." Bosco says as he pulls the RMP to the side of the street. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hope the police catch this idiot soon." Carlos says.  
  
"You mean Boscorelli actually have to do something other than look pretty?" Jimmy cracks.  
  
"Hey now!" Lieu says, "They are working on it right now."  
  
"Yeah, apparently, that's why we are still getting calls." Jimmy quips.  
  
"Hey. Easy Jimmy." Kim says.  
  
Lieu leaves the room. Walsh walks in. Carlos looks at him. He can't help himself anymore.  
  
"Hey Walsh." Carlos says  
  
"What do you want?" Walsh looks at Carlos  
  
"I want the truth." Carlos answers.  
  
"Okay, cheap pun here but, you can't handle the truth." Walsh cracks  
  
Carlos looks dumbfounded. "Anyway. What's the deal with you and Taylor? I mean last night at the fire at your building."  
  
Taylor walks in. "What's going on?"  
  
"Carlos wants the truth about us." Walsh says.  
  
"Well Carlos, the truth is that it's none of your damn business. But yes, we are seeing each other." Taylor comes out and says it.  
  
Walsh puts his arms around Taylor. "Yep. And since my place looks like a charcoal dump now, I'm staying at Alex's."  
  
Jimmy and Carlos stand in almost total shock. Both are speechless. Kim is just laughing. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four cops are leaning against the RMPs talking. Davis watches as a man exits a building across the street from them. Suddenly they hear the alarms bellow from the building.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Davis yells.  
  
"What?" Sully asks in surprise.  
  
"There he goes!" Davis yells as he runs down the street after the man who is now running.  
  
"55 Charlie to central. We are in pursuit of the suspected arsonist. Heading East on 109th. Notify FD there is a structural fire 2200 109th." Sully radios as he jumps into the RMP.  
  
Bosco takes off down the street in the RMP. The sirens are blazing. The suspect darts into an ally. Bosco pulls the RMP to a screeching halt as he and Faith jump out and assist Davis in the foot pursuit.  
  
"You can't run now bastard!" Bosco yells. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad pulls up onto the scene. They are joined by ladder 100, and other squads. The fire is raging fiercely. The crews get the lines and head into the building to fight it. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The suspect corners again. Sully squeals the tires of the RMP as he rounds the corner. He drives up past the suspect then cuts over in front. He slams on the breaks and jumps out of the car. The suspect attempts to change directions, but Sully is on him. Davis, Bosco, and Faith follow the move. Sully catches the man as he attempts to break across the street. He brings him to the ground and cuffs him.  
  
"You really think that you could keep going on torching buildings for fun?" Sully demands to know.  
  
The four cops look at the man.  
  
"People like you disgust me!" Bosco comments as he walks back in the direction that he had just come from. Faith follows.  
  
Davis takes his radio, "55 David to Central, we have the suspect in custody." He smiles as he says these words. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four cops sit in the locker room.  
  
"Thank God that guy is finally behind bars." Bosco comments  
  
"Yeah. I can only imagine what Walsh felt like last night when his building went up." Davis comments.  
  
"It was eerie looking out the window and seeing the glow from that. I worried about the safety of my own building." Faith replies.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have to worry about it now." Sully adds as he shuts his locker and heads out for the night.  
  
The other three just look at each other.  
  
"Night guys." Faith says.  
  
"Night Faith." Bosco and Davis say almost in unison. *~*~*~*~*~* Soul Asylum's Runaway Train plays  
  
Over at the firehouse Kim and Jimmy are sitting on the couch.  
  
"I am glad they finally caught that guy." Jimmy says.  
  
Kim starts to rub his shoulders. "Me too."  
  
Jimmy smiles, "You know. This is awfully tempting."  
  
"Well, Joey is at my mom's." Kim teases as she gets up from the couch.  
  
It takes Jimmy no time at all to jump up and follow Kim out of the house.  
  
"You ready baby?" Walsh asks Taylor.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Taylor replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy closes the door to Kim's apartment. They are barely 2 steps inside the door before the clothes start hitting the floor. Jimmy picks Kim up and they head back to her bedroom.  
  
"I missed this." Jimmy tells her.  
  
"Me too." Kim says as they slide under the covers. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh and Taylor enter the apartment.  
  
"Well, make yourself at home." Taylor quips.  
  
"I'll make myself at home." Walsh smiles.  
  
They head back to the bedroom. Taylor lies on her stomach and Walsh rubs her back.  
  
"That feels really good." Taylor says.  
  
"Good. My turn." Walsh cracks  
  
"Oh you really are a bad boy Mr. Walsh." Taylor laughs as the pair rolls over and pulls the covers up over their heads.  
  
The lights fade out and the song ends. 


	5. Fruits of Their Labor

Fruits of Our Labor  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lyrics are 40 Hour Week by Alabama (the lyrics are the only words heard)  
  
There are people in this country who work hard every day. Not for fame or fortune do they strive.  
  
The scene is at a fire. You see Jimmy fighting his way through the flames to reach a little boy trapped in his bathroom. Then you see Jimmy at a new fire, this time he is pulling an older gentleman from amid the flames. Then he is on the street silhouetted against a burning building, looking towards the truck with a smile.  
  
But the fruits of their labor are worth more than their pay. And it's time a few of them were recognized.  
  
Faith is maneuvering the RMP down the streets following Bosco who is chasing a suspect. Then you see her running down the street chasing another skel. You watch as she hurdles a fence and runs across a lawn. She brings the skel to the ground and cuffs him. You then see her standing beside an RMP looking up the street.  
  
Hello Detroit autoworkers, let me thank you for your time. You work a forty- hour week for a livin', just to send it on down the line. Hello Pittsburgh steel mill workers, let me thank you for your time. You work a forty-hour week for a livin', just to send it on down the line.  
  
The bus pulls onto the scene of an accident. Doc grabs the bags and runs to a person who is lying on the ground. He immediately works on the man. He puts the blood pressure cuff on the man. Then he listens for breath sounds. The man is put onto a backboard and loaded into the bus. Next you see Doc pulling the gurney into the ER. Finally you see him standing by a bus, highlighted by the Star of Life.  
  
This is for the one who swings the hammer, driving home the nail. Or the one behind the counter, ringing up the sale.  
  
Davis is chasing a suspect up a fire escape. They run across the roof of the building and leap to the next. Davis sticks with the man. He brings him down and cuffs him. You see him putting the man into the back of the squad. Next you se him dive into the river to rescue a small child who was playing on the shore when he fell in. Davis pulls the boy back to the shoreline and gives him to the waiting medics. He climbs from the water and stands looking off towards the numerous emergency vehicles on the scene.  
  
Or the one who fights the fires, the one who brings the mail. For everyone who works behind the scenes.  
  
Taylor springs from the fire truck. She grabs her haligan and heads into a burning building. She ascends a set of stairs and turns back a hallway. There is a flare up that she crouches back away from. She then heads into the flames. She emerges from the building carrying a young child. Then you see her as a medic. She exits the bus and runs up a flight of stairs carrying a medic bag. There is a woman in diabetic shock that Taylor administers insulin too. She and Kim then put the woman in the back of the bus. Taylor closes the doors. She pauses before heading around to the front.  
  
You can see them every morning in the factories and the fields. In the city streets and the quiet country towns. Working together like spokes inside a wheel. They keep this country turning around.  
  
Kim springs from the bus. She grabs her bags to get to a woman trapped inside her car after an accident. The fire crews work to free the woman. Kim listens for breath sounds, then intubates. The woman crashes and Kim opens the crash kit, shocking her back to life. Next you see Kim on the gurney continuing compressions as the woman is wheeled into the ER. Finally you see her standing in front of the firehouse with a bus in the background. She is smiling.  
  
Hello Kansas wheat field farmer, let me thank you for your time. You work a forty-hour week for a livin', just to send it on down the line.  
  
Bosco drives the RMP around a corner. He slams on the breaks and jumps out for a foot pursuit. He chases the skel down a crowed street, and into an abandoned building. He leaps on the man and cuffs him. Next you see Bosco sliding across the hood of the RMP to follow Faith. He passes her and tackles a young dealer. Bosco closes the door to the RMP and looks back.  
  
Hello West Virginia coal miner, let me thank you for your time. You work a forty-hour week for a livin', just to send it on down the line.  
  
Carlos is doing compressions on a man who collapsed in a subway terminal. Then you see him pulling a gurney up the street to assist at a car accident. You see him taking the gurney into the ER. Then you see him opening the backdoors to the bus to grab the bags. He turns around and pauses.  
  
This one is for the one who drives the big rig, up and down the road. Or the one out in the warehouse, bringing in the load. Or the waitress, the mechanic, the policeman on patrol.  
  
Sully takes a suspect down on the hood of the RMP. Then he pushes the suspect into the back of the RMP. Next you see him maneuvering the RMP through traffic as he and Davis respond to a call. You see him chasing a suspect up a busy street. Then you see him ticketing a driver. Finally you see him walking back to his waiting RMP.  
  
For everyone who works behind the scenes. With a spirit you can't replace with no machine.  
  
Walsh is seen driving the fire truck to a call. DK is climbing the ladder to get to a trapped family. Lombardo is exiting a burning building with an injured coworker. Lieutenant Johnson is shown with the radio to his mouth giving instructions. Finally the four are seen in a circle standing by the truck.  
  
Hello America - let me thank you for your time! *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sometimes I am asked, 'Why are you a firefighter? You are a girl, girl's don't fight fires.' Those people are wrong. I fight fires because I want to help people. I can make a small difference in someone's life by reaching them in time to pull them from their burning apartment, or help get them out of their car after an accident. Yes, I am carrying on the family tradition of being a firefighter. The day I graduated from the academy, my dad was so proud. He didn't show it, but I knew. I would often here older firefighters commenting, 'There's another damn Taylor out there fighting fires now.' I laughed. It's what we are good at I guess. It's what I am good at. I love my job. I love fighting fires, and I love being a paramedic to boot. When asked if looking back, would I change my profession? No, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Taylor narrates. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Residential fire 856 Morningside." The alarm bellows.  
  
"Let's get moving!" Lieutenant Johnson yells as the crew scrambles to get their gear and get in the truck.  
  
Walsh pulls it out of the station and starts the sirens. Taylor sits in the back smiling and thinking.  
  
"This is my job. The best damn job in the world." She thinks to herself. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe that it's almost Labor Day already." Bosco comments  
  
"Yeah, where did the summer go?" Faith asks  
  
"I won't miss the heat." Sully replies.  
  
"Yeah but that means we have snow coming soon." Davis adds  
  
"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to that." Sully replies.  
  
The radio interrupts the conversation. "All Units in the 55 bank robbery in progress, First United 1857 Lexington."  
  
"55 Charlie in route." Sully radios "55 David responding." Faith also radios.  
  
The four jump into the RMPs and head off for the call. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad pulls onto the scene of the fire. They immediately set to work on putting it out. Jimmy and Taylor head into the building in search of residents. They are greeted by thick smoke. The pair fights their way to the stairs where they are greeted by a wall of flames.  
  
"Jimmy, watch the ceiling." Taylor points out  
  
"I am." He replies. Then he asks, "Can anyone hear me?"  
  
They work their way up the stairs, feeling the wall as they go. They reach a door.  
  
"Jimmy, this one's hot!" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two RMPs pull up to the side of the bank.  
  
"We can't just rush in." Faith mentions.  
  
"We'll move around front. You too take the side. When we're in position, we'll go in." Sully reasons  
  
"Okay. Let's move." Bosco says drawing his gun.  
  
He and Faith take their positions on each side of the door.  
  
"Sully, we're in position." Faith radios.  
  
Sully looks at Davis. Davis nods to say he's ready. "On my count. 1.2.3" Sully announces as the four move into the building. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy moves up to the door and checks for himself. Taylor backs away a bit. Jimmy takes his haligan and knocks open the door exposing a room fully engulfed in flames. They head into the room; Jimmy checks the bathroom that is to the side of the room. The floor in the middle of the room starts to collapse.  
  
"Jimmy, we've gotta get out of here!" Taylor yells. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four cops enter the bank. There are three armed robbers. The men open fire on the cops. "Get down!" Bosco yells over the roar of the semi-automatic weapons.  
  
Davis and Sully dive behind the security desk. Faith dives behind a pillar, and Bosco dives behind a table. Each officer emerges sporadically to exchange fire.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central, we have a 10-13 at this location" Davis radios  
  
Faith looks over to Bosco, she ducks to avoid pieces of the pillar that splinter off with misguided shots by the robbers. The robbers then cease- fire. The cops attempt to take advantage of the situation and fire on the men. The robbers take off for the door. Faith and Bosco jump up and fire, hitting at least one of the fleeing men. The three still make it out the door with Davis and Sully in pursuit.  
  
"Let's get the tellers." Faith yells to Bosco as she heads towards the vault.  
  
Other units arrive on the scene and join Davis and Sully chasing the suspects. Bosco opens the bank vault and helps everyone exit.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith yells as she looks at a box. She grabs her radio, "55 David to all units. There is a bomb in the building. Clear the area!"  
  
The grateful tellers rush for the door.  
  
"Let's go, let's go!" Bosco orders. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The floor between Jimmy, Taylor, and the door collapses.  
  
"Well, looks like we aren't going that way." Jimmy quips  
  
Taylor busts out the window. The ladder is raised up. DK greets Taylor and Jimmy.  
  
"Hey guys." He cracks  
  
"Hey DK. Nice of you to finally decide to join us." Jimmy returns. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Faith. Everyone's out, let's go!" Bosco yells.  
  
The pair runs for the door. Faith stumbles. The timer on the bomb flashes '10 seconds' Bosco stops and helps Faith regain her footing.. They hit the doors. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully catch up to the men.  
  
"Drops your weapons and get on the ground!" Sully yells at the men. The men stop.  
  
"He said to drop your weapons!" Davis adds  
  
RMPs pull up around the three men. The finally obey Sully's order and put their weapons down and lay on the ground. Officers are all over them within seconds.  
  
"Well, looks like they won't be terrorizing anyone else anytime soon." Davis cracks. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith reach the doors as the timer beeps. A fireball rolls towards them. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad finishes up on the scene of the fire and begins to head back to the house. The radio breaks in on their conversation.  
  
"Squad 55, explosion 1857 Lexington."  
  
"Well guys, let's go." Lieu comments as Walsh turns the lights and sirens on and heads for the new call.  
  
"Explosion? Sounds like fun." Taylor quips.  
  
They are less than a block away when they see the lights flashing on squad cars.  
  
"Must have been a pretty big event." Jimmy cracks as he starts getting his gear back on. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco are lying amidst shards of broken glass. Bosco stirs, he lifts his head. There are scratches all over his face. He rolls over to see flames billowing from the building. He looks to Faith.  
  
"You okay?" he asks  
  
"Yeah, fine." Faith replies.  
  
Other officers run to assist the pair. The fire trucks arrive on the scene, followed by the buses. Doc, Carlos, Kim, and another medic rush over to the two. Kim takes Faith by the back of the arm.  
  
"Why don't you sit here in the bus and let me take a look at you?" Kim asks  
  
Faith sits and Kim takes a 4 by 4 to dab at some of the cuts on Faith's face.  
  
"How do you feel?" Kim asks.  
  
"Like I was just hit by a bus." Faith says sarcastically  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you don't look that bad." Kim laughs  
  
Faith just looks at her. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy takes the line and sets to extinguishing the fire.  
  
"You sure there's no one still inside?" Jimmy yells to Bosco.  
  
"Faith and I were the last ones out." Bosco responds. Then he winces as Carlos blots a 4 by 4 on the slice that extends across Bosco's forehead.  
  
"Quit being a baby." Carlos quips  
  
Faith gets up and walks over to Bosco. Carlos puts a couple butterfly bandages on his forehead.  
  
"Looks good." Faith cracks  
  
"How do we always manage to do this?" Bosco asks  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Faith replies shaking her head. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis are in the locker room changing. Bosco and Faith walk in.  
  
"Looks like we missed quite the party after we left." Sully comments  
  
"Yeah, it was." Bosco replies sarcastically.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Davis asks tying his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, but the squad's seen better days." Faith replies  
  
"Yeah, I bet." Sully replies. "Well guys. I'm out of here. Good night guys."  
  
"Night Sully." Faith responds.  
  
"Yeah, I think that I'm outta here too." Davis says as he shuts his locker.  
  
"Later guys." Bosco says as Davis and Sully walk out of the locker room.  
  
Faith looks at Bosco.  
  
"Hey. Tomorrow's Labor Day. We're having a little picnic type dinner if you want to come over." She invites  
  
"Sounds good. Maybe I'll stop by." He replies.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm going to head on out." She adds  
  
"Later." He replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh and Taylor are preparing to leave. Kim and Jimmy walk into the room.  
  
"Hey. Tomorrow's Labor Day. I'm taking flowers to the cemetery to put on Bobby's grave if you want to come." Taylor says  
  
Kim looks at Jimmy. "Well."  
  
"It's a great idea." Jimmy says, "We'll go."  
  
"Great. Well then I guess we can all meet there at around 9. Sound good?" Taylor replies  
  
"Yeah. We'll be there. Good night." Jimmy says as he and Kim head down the stairs.  
  
"Well, are you ready to get out of here my dear?" Walsh asks  
  
"You bet." Taylor says as she tugs his shirt and heads for the stairs *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a misty morning. Taylor and Walsh arrive at the cemetery. Taylor holds a wreath with red, white, and blue flowers.  
  
Some Gave All by Billy Ray Cyrus plays  
  
Kim, Jimmy, and Joey walk up. Kim is carrying a bunch of red flowers.  
  
"Hey." Taylor says  
  
"Hey." Kim replies  
  
"You ready to go in?" Taylor asks.  
  
Kim nods. Jimmy pulls Joey into his side. The 5 walk through the gates and head for the headstone marked "Caffey."  
  
Kim and Taylor kneel down beside it.  
  
"Hey Bobby. It's us. You know that though. I brought Joey along today." Kim says fighting back tears. "We miss you a lot. We love you."  
  
Jimmy watches as Kim wipes a tear from her eye and smiles. She stands up and returns to his side, taking Joey's hand.  
  
The song gets louder  
  
Taylor stands up and returns to Walsh's side.  
  
"We all miss him Kim." Jimmy tells her.  
  
"He gave his life doing what we all do best." Walsh adds. "We all help those who need us."  
  
"Just remember that all give some how or another." Taylor adds.  
  
Joey chimes in, "And some gave all." He says seriously as he looks up at his parents and smiles. They each take his hand and the five of them walk out of the cemetery together. The scene fades out to the American Flag flying high above the front gate. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah. I go into burning buildings, or amid smoking cars. I risk my life everyday for people that I may never meet again. It's true that all of us give a little of ourselves every time we go out. And sometimes, some of us don't come back. But that's not enough to make me want to give up and find a new profession. It's what keeps me going. Knowing that I am out there helping to save lives everyday. It is fulfilling. To the members of our Armed Forces, Police Forces, Fire and Rescue Squads, and everyone out there in America that helps to make a difference. Thank you for your time." Taylor says. 


	6. Close Calls

Close Calls  
  
Introducing a new character  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Carlos look out!" Kim screams  
  
Carlos cuts the wheels of the bus hard to the left. The bus spins out of control flipping over onto it's side and coming to rest on an embankment. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 David Central. MVA 2800 Riverside." The radio calls  
  
"2800 Riverside." Faith replies.  
  
Bosco turns on the lights as they head for the call. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The guys at the firehouse are teasing a rookie paramedic who has been teamed up with Doc for the day.  
  
"Ya know what happens to rookies around here don't you?" DK teases  
  
"No, what happens?" The young rookie Nicole responds  
  
"NOTHING" Taylor emphasizes. "Hi, I'm Alex Taylor. Don't mind DK over there, he just doesn't know what to do around new people."  
  
"Oh, okay. Nicole Hudson. Nice to meet you." Nicole replies  
  
"Great, we're being over run with girls now." Walsh cracks.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mr. Walsh? I guess that you'll just have to sleep on the couch tonight for that comment." Taylor cracks.  
  
"Uh oh!" Jimmy cracks  
  
Walsh pouts, Taylor looks at him. "Yep. You got the couch." She laughs.  
  
The fun is interrupted by the alarm.  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 MVA 2800 Riverside."  
  
The group scrambles to move to the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neither medic moves. The sirens are still going. There is shattered glass all around. The back doors of the bus are swinging wide open. Bosco hits the brakes and the RMP comes to a screeching halt.  
  
"Holy shit!" Bosco yells as he jumps out of the squad and runs down the embankment.  
  
Faith can't believe what she is seeing as she too scrambles down the embankment to the bus.  
  
The radio calls. "Boyd 55-3. Boyd 55-3."  
  
"Faith. They don't look so good!" Bosco yells.  
  
Faith runs to the passenger's side.  
  
"Kim? Can you hear me?" she questions.  
  
The fire truck, bus, and 55 Charlie pull onto the scene.  
  
"Oh no!" Taylor gasps  
  
"KIM????????????" Jimmy yells as he charges down the embankment.  
  
Walsh, Taylor, DK, Lombardo, Doc and Nicole head down the embankment as well.  
  
"Taylor. I'm gonna need your help." Doc says  
  
"You got it." Taylor replies as she follows Doc down the hill  
  
Doc climbs through the back of the overturned bus.  
  
"Give me two C Collars! And get another backboard in here!" He yells.  
  
Walsh passes the collars through the window.  
  
"Okay. Now, Taylor, I need you to open the door and carefully get the backboard ready to take Kim out of here." Doc instructs. "Okay. On my count. 1, 2, 3."  
  
Jimmy, Taylor, and Doc work on carefully getting Kim out of the bus. Jimmy helps Taylor take the backboard to a flat spot where she can assess and treat her. Lieu comes down the hill after calling for another bus.  
  
"How does stuff like this happen?" Davis questions  
  
Sully, Faith, and Bosco just shake their heads.  
  
"I really don't know. And the sad thing is, we have no clue what caused the accident." Bosco replies.  
  
"We've got visitors." Faith points out that a television news helicopter hovers over the scene, and reporters flock to the hillside.  
  
The cops head up the hill to control the growing crowd.  
  
"Nothing to see here, everyone go home!" Bosco yells.  
  
Doc and Nicole get Carlos out of the bus and begin to treat him. Carlos starts to come too.  
  
"Doc?" Carlos asks weakly  
  
"Yeah Carlos." Doc replies  
  
"What happened?" Carlos asks  
  
"You were in an accident." Doc replies.  
  
Lieu comes over.  
  
"You need anything Doc?" Lieu asks  
  
"I need to know how Kim is, I gotta determine who gets transported first." Doc looks up  
  
Lieu runs over to Taylor.  
  
"How is she?" Lieu asks  
  
Taylor looks up. "BP's weak. Pulse is week. We gotta get her out of here."  
  
Lieu returns to Doc  
  
"Taylor said that Kim's pretty beat up. BP and pulse are week." Lieu responds  
  
Doc jumps up and heads over to check it out.  
  
"Doc, we need to get her out of here." Taylor comments.  
  
"Okay, you take Nicole. Jimmy you drive. I'll stay with Carlos." Doc responds.  
  
Jimmy and Walsh take the backboard as they head up the hill to the bus.  
  
"Nicole! Go with Taylor!" Doc yells Walsh closes the backdoors to the bus and Jimmy pulls away.  
  
Doc returns to Carlos. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pulse is dropping." Nicole announces  
  
"Hurry up Jimmy!" Taylor yells as she checks the breath sounds. "She's not moving much air. I need to intubate!"  
  
Taylor gets out a scope and inserts a tube. She hooks it up to the bag. "Okay Nicole, you bag her."  
  
"You used to be a paramedic?" Nicole questions  
  
Taylor looks up at her with a look like 'Now is not the time to be asking.' And continues to work on her injured colleague. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc continues with Carlos.  
  
"Carlos hang in there. Another bus is on the way." Doc says  
  
"I don't think I'm going anywhere." Carlos replies.  
  
The other bus pulls onto the scene. Doc briefs them on Carlos's condition and they too head off for the hospital. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor, Jimmy, and Nicole rush Kim into the ER. Proctor is almost in shock when she sees the group come in.  
  
"KIM?" Proctor questions.  
  
"They're bringing Carlos in on the next bus." Taylor replies  
  
"What happened?" Proctor asks  
  
"We don't know. They flipped." Taylor replies as they transfer Kim onto a bed.  
  
"I need to go call Catherine." Jimmy says.  
  
Taylor and Nicole follow Jimmy out of the room as the doctors and nurse attend to Kim. Doc rushes into the ER with Carlos. He is led to a room where other doctors and nurses work on him. Taylor stands by the window and watches as the doctor's work on Kim. The side rails are put up on the bed and the doctors and nurses led her off to the elevators. "What's going on Mary?" Taylor asks  
  
"They have to take her up to surgery. She's got some internal bleeding." Proctor replies  
  
Jimmy walks back over.  
  
"What's going on?" He asks Taylor  
  
"They had to take her to surgery." Taylor replies  
  
"What? Why?" Jimmy asks  
  
"She's got internal bleeding. She's going to be okay." Taylor assures Jimmy. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc sits and waits for Dr. Fields to exit Carlos's room. It isn't long before he finally immerges.  
  
"How is he?" Doc asks  
  
"He should be fine. We're going to keep him overnight for observation. You can go see him if you like." Dr. Fields replies.  
  
"Thanks." Doc smiles as he heads into the room.  
  
"Hey." Carlos says  
  
"Hey. How you feeling?" Doc asks  
  
"I've been better." Carlos replies. "How's Kim?"  
  
"I don't know right now. I've been sticking by you. Alex is going to let me know. What's important is getting you better right now." Doc says  
  
"It happened so fast." Carlos says  
  
"What?" Doc asks  
  
"The accident. One minute we were talking, the next we were out of control." Carlos adds.  
  
Doc looks puzzled, "Okay. I'm not blaming you for this."  
  
"I know." Carlos replies *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco enter the ER. Faith walks up to Taylor.  
  
"How are they?" Faith asks  
  
"Looks like Carlos is doing well. They took Kim to surgery." Taylor replies  
  
"Surgery?" Bosco questions  
  
"Yeah, they found some internal bleeding." Taylor replies  
  
"Oh man." Faith comments.  
  
Catherine rushes in with Joey.  
  
"Alex? Where is she?" Catherine asks  
  
"She's upstairs in surgery." Taylor replies  
  
"Oh no!" Catherine cries  
  
"It's going to be alright. Jimmy's up there already. I can take you up." Taylor adds  
  
Faith and Bosco look to each other. Taylor leads Catherine and Joey up to the waiting room. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Right Here Waiting For You by Richard Marx plays  
  
Jimmy is alone in the waiting room. He has his head down looking at the floor. He looks up to the ceiling.  
  
"God, it's me, Jimmy. I know that I don't come to you often, and I should. I need a little help. You see, Kim, she's hurt pretty bad. I need her to be okay. Our son needs a mother. I need her too. If you could, please help me out on this one. Thanks." Jimmy says silently and returns to staring at the floor.  
  
Catherine, and Joey enter. Taylor hesitates, but eventually enters. Jimmy holds Joey close. He looks up to Catherine and then Taylor.  
  
"You're mommy's gonna be okay champ." Jimmy says. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim is lying on an operating table.  
  
"Okay, let's see if we can't get this repaired." The surgeon says  
  
The anesthesiologist monitors the heart rate. "Everything looks good so far."  
  
"Scalpel." The surgeon requests *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole walk into the waiting room. They look around at everyone. Taylor is leaning against the wall; Joey is sitting in Jimmy's lap with his head on Jimmy's shoulder. Catherine is sitting directly beside Jimmy. Bosco and Faith are sitting on a bench towards the back.  
  
Jimmy is thinking to himself about the times he had with Kim.  
  
"You're sure that you're pregnant?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Positive." Kim smiles  
  
"That's great!" Jimmy replies  
  
"I'm not raising a child alone." Kim adds  
  
"I'll be here for you. I promise you that." Jimmy reassures her.  
  
Jimmy shifts Joey to the other knee. "You're getting heavy champ." Jimmy says to break the silence.  
  
Everyone looks at him trying to hide the fear in their faces. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, got it." The surgeon says referring to spleen that he just removed  
  
"Pulse rate is dropping." The anesthesiologist says  
  
"She's bleeding out." A nurse says looking at the transfusor.  
  
"Get me more units type specific in here. I found the problem." The surgeon announces.  
  
Kim looks pale on the table.  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Doherty. It's a healthy little boy." The doctor smiles  
  
"Jimmy, you hear that?" Kim smiles as tears of joy stream down her face  
  
"Yeah, it's our beautiful little boy." Jimmy smiles as he pushes the hair out of Kim's face. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is thinking to himself again. "Why was I such an idiot? I screwed up something great."  
  
"You slept with my sister?" Kim yells  
  
"I'm sorry Kim." Jimmy replies  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? How can I ever forgive you for that?" Kim yells  
  
"Not so loud, you're going to wake Joey." Jimmy says  
  
"Get out!" Kim screams  
  
"Kim. I still love you." Jimmy replies  
  
"Come on Kim. I still love you." Jimmy says to himself  
  
The surgeon walks out into the waiting room. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh, DK, Lombardo, and Lieu are sitting at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"How does stuff like that happen?" Lombardo asks  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping that we would hear something by now." Lieu replies.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised that Taylor hasn't called us yet." Walsh adds. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy jumps up from his seat. Scared to ask, but knows that he has to.  
  
"How is she?" Jimmy asks  
  
The surgeon takes off his cap.  
  
Everyone in the room exchanges glances. Taylor and Faith give each other a look as to say, 'This can't be good.' *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This place is too quiet." Walsh says  
  
"Yeah it is. I wish that we had a call or something to take our minds off of this." DK adds  
  
"Why don't we play cards?" Lombardo asks  
  
"Yeah, let's get out the cards." Lieu replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sul. We're close to Mercy, let's stop and see how Carlos and Kim are." Davis says  
  
"Alright." Sully says as he turns the RMP onto a side street and heads off for Mercy. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She lost a lot of blood. We had to remove her spleen and repair some damage to her liver." The surgeon begins  
  
Everyone's hearts sink into their stomach.  
  
"But. She came through just fine. She's resting in ICU right now." The surgeon finishes  
  
Everyone would love to celebrate, but they stay quiet.  
  
"Can I see her?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Sure. The nurse will come out for you in a couple minutes and take you back." The surgeon replies.  
  
Jimmy hugs Joey.  
  
Doc looks over to Taylor and Nicole. "I'm going to tell Carlos and then we need to head back to the house. So come on." He says  
  
Taylor stops and looks at Jimmy. "Tell her that I am thinking about her."  
  
"I will." Jimmy smiles. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc pulls the bus back up at the house. He, Nicole, and Taylor head up the stairs  
  
"How is she?" Walsh jumps up  
  
"Kim's going to be alright. And Carlos will too." Doc replies.  
  
"Good." Lieu replies  
  
Taylor walks up to the roof. She needs to clear her head. Walsh let's her alone for a little while, then he joins her.  
  
"You okay?" He asks  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She replies  
  
I Swear by John Michael Montgomery plays  
  
"It's 11:15." He comments. "We don't have to stay here."  
  
"I know." She responds  
  
"You want to go get some coffee or something before we go home?" he asks  
  
"Sure. Let me go get changed." She says as they head back downstairs. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is talking to Kim who is lying in the bed. Her eyes are closed. She is hooked up to a number of machines, and she has a tube to help her breath.  
  
"You had me so scared." Jimmy cries. "I was so afraid. I didn't want to have to raise Joey alone. He needs you Kim. I need you. I was so scared that I wasn't going to have you anymore. I can't handle that. I can't lose you."  
  
The nurse walks in.  
  
"Mr. Doherty." She says softly, "Visiting hours are over now."  
  
Jimmy nods and kisses Kim on the forehead as he gets up to leave.  
  
Jimmy pauses before exiting the room. "I love you." He says as he walks out. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh and Taylor drive out to Coney Island. Even though it was a cool late September night, they feel a sense of comfort. They sit in the jeep looking out over the vast darkness of the ocean. Walsh pulls Taylor close to him.  
  
"I love you." He says softly  
  
"I love you too." She replies as she puts her head on his shoulder.  
  
He rests his head against the top of hers and they sit listening to the sounds of the night. 


	7. Waiting Game

Waiting Game *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Till You Come Back to Me Again by Garth Brooks plays  
  
Jimmy sits by Kim's bedside. He is holding her hand.  
  
"Come on baby. I need you to wake up. Please wake up." Jimmy cries  
  
Still the monitors beep; the oxygen continues to keep Kim breathing.  
  
Jimmy is drowned in his thoughts.  
  
"Kim, if you tell me not to, I won't marry Brooke." Jimmy says  
  
"If you need me to tell you that, then you shouldn't be getting married." Kim replies  
  
He looks up as the doctor enters the room.  
  
"Any change doc?" Jimmy asks.  
  
The doctor looks at the monitors and then Kim's chart.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't really say for sure." The doctor replies.  
  
"Thank you anyway." Jimmy adds  
  
Jimmy returns to his thoughts. He is holding Kim's hand; his gaze is fixed to the floor.  
  
"I can't lose you." Jimmy cries  
  
Song Ends  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor gets out of bed and heads for the shower. The morning light floods the bedroom. Walsh rolls over to find the empty bed. He runs his hand over the empty sheets. He looks out the window to see the sun shining. He rolls over and looks at the clock, 9 AM. Taylor comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel. She sits on the bed beside Walsh.  
  
"Are we going to the hospital before work?" Taylor asks  
  
"Yeah. I thought that's what we decided." Walsh replies  
  
"I wonder how she is." Taylor adds  
  
"I don't know. I just hope that she is okay." Walsh replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is sitting with his head down. He is obviously exhausted from standing vigil. He just can't help himself. Taylor and Walsh walk into the room.  
  
"Jimmy, look at you." Taylor starts as Jimmy looks up, "You're exhausted."  
  
"I'm, I'm fine. Alex. Really." Jimmy replies.  
  
"When was the last time you slept?" Taylor asks  
  
"I'm fine!" Jimmy insists  
  
"Jimmy, your son needs you. He can't get through this alone." Taylor adds  
  
"I want to be here when she wakes up." Jimmy replies  
  
"We'll stay with her so that you can go home and get some rest and be with Joey." Taylor responds  
  
"I want to be here for her." Jimmy protests  
  
"Jimmy, Taylor's right. Joey needs you, and you need to sleep. She's not going to know if you haven't been sitting here every minute. The thing is, she'll know that you care by being here." Walsh intercedes.  
  
With more protest Jimmy gets up and prepares to leave. Before he leaves he adds, "I want to be called the minute she wakes up." And he walks out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's 3:30. Bosco and Faith are out on patrol  
  
"I heard that Kim's in a coma." Bosco says rather glumly  
  
"Yeah. It's gotta be hard on Joey and Jimmy." Faith replies  
  
"If my ma were in a coma, I'd be there every second waiting on her to wake up." Bosco adds  
  
"Yeah, I know you would Boz." Faith responds *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole are preparing for the shift. Lieutenant Johnson walks up.  
  
"I just got a call. Carlos will be cleared to return to work at the end of the week." Lieu says  
  
"I'm still down a medic even when he returns." Doc adds  
  
"I'm working on finding you a sub. But I may need some people to work doubles. I'm also going to ask Taylor if she can fill in." Lieu replies  
  
"Whatever needs to be done." Doc answers.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson leaves the room.  
  
"Okay Doc. I'm ready to go." Nicole states  
  
"Oh, okay. Then let's get rolling." Doc replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Walsh sit by Kim's bedside. The monitors beep steadily.  
  
"I still can't believe this happened." Taylor says  
  
"I know. She didn't deserve this." Walsh replies  
  
"I'm going to volunteer to work some medic shifts to help out." Taylor mentions  
  
"Okay. Good. Then I don't have to worry every time you run into a burning buildings that you won't come back out." Walsh says  
  
"You worry when I go in?" Taylor asks  
  
"Would you worry every time I went in?" Walsh asks  
  
"Oh no. No. You're not turning the question around." Taylor replies  
  
The monitors hooked to Kim start frantically beeping. Taylor and Walsh look at each other concerned. A doctor and nurse rush in.  
  
"I'm going to need you two to leave." The doctor says to Taylor and Walsh  
  
They walk out of the room and watch through the window. Taylor's eyes fill with tears. Walsh pulls her close.  
  
"Kim's strong. She'll be okay." Walsh reassures *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If I Should Fall Behind by Faith Hill plays  
  
"I Jimmy Doherty take this woman to be my lawfully weeded wife. To love and to cherish for all the days of my life."  
  
"If anyone among you see reason that this man and this woman should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The Priest says, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jimmy Doherty."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy look!" Kim screams from the living room of the apartment  
  
"What?" Jimmy runs into the room with shaving cream all over his face to see Joey taking his first steps.  
  
"Our little boy is growing up." Kim smiles as Joey gives a giggle and continues across the floor wearing just his diaper. He falls, gets back up and continues around the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kim walks into the firehouse carrying a now 2 year old Joey.  
  
"There's my little fire fighter." Jimmy smiles  
  
"Oh no! Junior Doherty can talk. Watch out ladies, he'll steal your hearts." Lombardo cracks  
  
Kim sets Joey down and he runs to Jimmy.  
  
"Daddy, I wanna pway on da fiwe twuck." Joey says  
  
DK walks up and puts a helmet on Joey's head. It slides down over his eyes. Joey pushes it up with both hands. Jimmy picks him up and they head to the truck. Walsh laughs as Joey crawls all over.  
  
"Yep. Another smoke eating Doherty in the works." Walsh smiles  
  
"I really hope not." Kim cracks as she smiles.  
  
The song ends *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We better call Jimmy" Walsh says  
  
Taylor nods. The doctor and nurse walk back out of the room. Walsh pauses.  
  
"How is she?" Taylor asks anxiously  
  
"It looks like it was a minor seizure. We're going to have to run some more tests to be sure." The doctor replies  
  
"Thank you doctor." Walsh says  
  
The doctor walks away, Taylor turns to Walsh.  
  
"I would feel a lot better if she would just wake up." Taylor says  
  
"Yeah, me too." He replies as he holds her to him.  
  
Catherine walks in.  
  
"Why are you two out here?" She asks  
  
Taylor looks at Walsh, then back to Catherine who is now joined by Mel.  
  
"Kim had a minor seizure." Taylor begins. "The doctor wants to run some more tests to be sure, but he said that Kim will be alright."  
  
There is pain in Catherine and Mel's faces.  
  
"I'm glad that you were here." Catherine tells Taylor. "You really are her best friend."  
  
"If there's anything we can do, please let us know." Taylor replies  
  
Catherine nods as Taylor and Walsh head down the hallway. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole are attending to a victim of a hit and run.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Doc?" Sully asks  
  
"I don't know." Doc looks up after inserting a line.  
  
"Vitals are stable." Nicole announces as she puts her stethoscope back around her neck.  
  
Davis and Sully stand and watch as the medics work on the girl. Bosco and Faith return to the scene.  
  
"We lost him." Faith says  
  
Sully nods, "We'll find him again."  
  
Doc and Nicole load the young woman on the bus. Doc moves towards the front. Sully stops him.  
  
"Doc how's Kim?" Sully asks  
  
Doc just shakes his head. "I don't know." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos moves into the living room, he turns on the TV. It's early October and the Yankees are in the playoffs. The TV perks up.  
  
"That ball is back, back, back. See you later!" The announcer says. "Tim Salmon has just hit his second homer of the series. The Angels trail by just one run in the top of the 4th. Joe Torre isn't going to sit back and watch this anymore, he's going to his bullpen."  
  
"Man isn't there anything else on TV?" Carlos asks himself as he flips through the channels. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole are finishing up in the ER. Doc walks up to Nurse Proctor.  
  
"Mary." Doc says to get her attention.  
  
"Yes Doc?" She replies  
  
"How's Kim doing?" Doc asks  
  
"She had a bit of a set back, and she's still in a coma." Proctor replies  
  
"Set back?" Doc asks shocked  
  
"She had a slight seizure, but it still looks good." Proctor responds  
  
"Please keep me informed." Doc says as he takes care of the run sheet and heads back to the bus. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Walsh sit in the kitchen of Taylor's apartment. They each are sitting there with a cup of coffee. Neither is saying a word. Walsh reaches across the table and takes Taylor's hands.  
  
"Kim's strong. She'll pull through this." Walsh says  
  
"I know." Taylor responds  
  
"And we'll be there for her when she does." He smiles. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole are heading back to the house.  
  
"You're a big family here." Nicole says to break the silence "Yeah, we are." Doc replies  
  
" It's amazing. I never really had a family." Nicole adds  
  
"Why not?" Doc questions.  
  
"My mom and brothers were killed by a drunk driver when I was 8. I survived the accident. My dad tried to raise me, but it was too much for him. It hit him really hard." Nicole explains  
  
"Wow. That's quite a story." Doc replies. "Did your dad ever remarry?"  
  
"No. He ended up killing himself a few months later. I was raised by my aunt." Nicole answers  
  
The radio interrupts their conversation.  
  
"Adam 55-3, MVA, 42nd and Amsterdam. PD on scene." The radio calls  
  
Nicole grabs the radio, "42nd and Amsterdam." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine and Mel sit by Kim's bed. The monitors continue to beep. Catherine sits singing "My Girl" to Kim. Mel sits crying. Catherine stops.  
  
"You always sang that song to us when we were upset." Mel says  
  
"You girls always loved it when I did." Catherine replies.  
  
Catherine smiles and takes Kim's hand. "Wake up baby. Please." The tears flow freely down her face. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When's Mommy coming home?" Joey asks  
  
"Mommy can't come home till she's all better." Jimmy replies.  
  
"I want Mommy to come home." Joey adds  
  
"Well sport. Your Mommy wants to be home, but she can't." Jimmy responds  
  
"Is Mommy sleeping?" Joey asks  
  
"Yes, Mommy's sleeping." Jimmy answers *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Doc! This one's trapped!" Nicole yells  
  
"DK, Lombardo, go help Nicole." Lieu yells  
  
DK and Lombardo rush over and survey the scene. "We're gonna need the jaws." Lombardo comments as he rushes back to the truck. He returns with the jaws.  
  
"Stand back Nicole." DK instructs as Lombardo starts to extricate the trapped driver.  
  
"Got it!" Lombardo yells.  
  
DK helps Nicole get the driver out of the car.  
  
Doc looks over at the scene. "Adam 55-3 to Central. We need additional buses at this location." He radios.  
  
He then looks back to Nicole who is doing things by the book. She looks over to him. He flashes her a smile and she returns a smile. Then they both continue working on their patients. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" Walsh asks  
  
"I don't really care." Taylor replies  
  
"Let me make you something special." He says  
  
"You really don't have to." She insists  
  
"I know. But I want to. Why don't you go and relax and I will whip something up." He says as he pushes Taylor to the living room. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy and Joey enter Kim's room. Catherine and Mel are still there.  
  
"Hi Grammy! Hi Aunt Mel!" Joey says  
  
"Joey, my little sweetheart." Catherine replies  
  
"Why's mommy still sleeping?" Joey asks  
  
Jimmy is trapped in his thoughts.  
  
Garth Brooks The Dance plays  
  
Kim is in the hospital visiting Jimmy. Brooke walks in. Jimmy looks at Kim who Obviously doesn't want to leave. He gives her a look like "please stay" but she Continues out the door.  
  
*~*~*~* Then he thinks back to when Joey said his first words.  
  
"Daddy" Joey says  
  
Kim smiles. Jimmy looks at him and a huge grin spreads across his face.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asks  
  
"Yeah. I did." Kim smiles *~*~*~*  
  
He then thinks back to when he first laid eyes on Kim in high school. He looks to his buddies.  
  
"Who is that beautiful creature?" He asks  
  
"Kim Zambrano. Forget it man, she's out of your league." His buddy replies  
  
"We'll just see about that." He smiles.  
  
The song ends  
  
"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Mel yells. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dinner's ready." Walsh announces  
  
"I just got a weird feeling." Taylor says  
  
"Oh yeah?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah." Taylor says  
  
The phone rings and Taylor's heart drops.  
  
"Hello?" She nervously answers. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy!" Joey cries "Oh my! Thank you Lord! Thank you!" Catherine says crying  
  
Kim looks around the room. She attempts to talk, but it is very weak.  
  
"Mom. Mel. Joey. Where's Jimmy?" Kim whispers.  
  
Jimmy walks back into the room with the doctor.  
  
"Oh my God Kim! I was so scared." Jimmy says as tears fill his eyes. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who was that?" Walsh asks as Taylor puts down the phone.  
  
"Jimmy" Taylor replies  
  
"Is everything okay?" Walsh asks expecting to hear the worst  
  
"Kim's awake!" Taylor laughs as she wraps her arms around Walsh, crying tears of joy  
  
"That's great!" Walsh replies  
  
They sit down to eat. Taylor pauses. "I want to thank you Lord for allowing Kim to wake up." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole are filling out the run sheets. Bosco and Faith are working on their reports. Proctor walks up to the four.  
  
"An angel is watching over us." Proctor says.  
  
Everyone looks at each other.  
  
Proctor smiles "Kim woke up."  
  
"That's great!" Doc says excited.  
  
"I'm so glad that she's okay." Faith replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DK and Lombardo are shooting pool. Lieutenant Johnson walks into the room.  
  
"Kim woke up." Lieu says with a smile  
  
"That's great news." DK responds  
  
"Yes, it is great news." Lombardo adds *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith plays  
  
Jimmy sits with Kim. He holds her hand.  
  
"I was so scared." Jimmy says in tears. "I don't think I could handle losing you."  
  
Jimmy sweeps his hand down the side of Kim's face. " I love you," he says.  
  
Kim smiles, "I know." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Walsh sit on the couch in the candlelight.  
  
"You know that I love you right?" Walsh asks  
  
"I know. I love you too." Taylor replies  
  
The scene fades out 


	8. Happy Endings or Long Goodbyes

Happy Endings or Long Goodbyes? *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Walsh, where's the old lady?" Lombardo teases  
  
"She's got the day off, her and Kim are going shopping or something." Walsh returns  
  
"Are you going to be able to function without her?" DK teases from atop the truck  
  
Walsh throws a towel at him. Jimmy walks up.  
  
"Come on ladies! This engine isn't getting cleaned by itself." Jimmy kids.  
  
"Why don't you give us some help?" Walsh cracks  
  
They are interrupted by an explosion just down the block.  
  
"HOLY!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy yells *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Kim are eating dinner at a small diner a few blocks away.  
  
"You ready to return to work?" Taylor asks  
  
"Yeah." Kim replies as she takes a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Good. It's been kind of lonely around there." Taylor adds  
  
"What about Nicole?" Kim asks  
  
"I like her, but there's something about her. Almost like she's hiding something." Taylor responds  
  
"Like what?" Kim asks  
  
"I'm not sure. There's just something that she's not telling us." Taylor takes a sip of her drink. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The guys run into the house to grab their gear. Lieutenant Johnson comes down.  
  
"What was that?" He asks  
  
"There was an explosion down the street!" Jimmy yells.  
  
"Let's go!" Lieu yells to get the guys moving.  
  
Bosco, Faith, Davis and Sully come running out of the precinct.  
  
"Holy mother of!" Bosco yells as the four run for their RMPs.  
  
"Let's go!" Sully says as they pull out behind the fire truck and tear off down the block. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole are in the park assisting a jogger who twisted his ankle.  
  
"Okay, we're going to have to take you to Mercy to get that checked out, it looks pretty nasty." Doc says  
  
The jogger shakes his head in acknowledgement as they load him onto the bus. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad pulls up to a building that is in flames. The front of the building has been blown out. There is a car in the debris. The squad scrambles to get to work. Bosco, Sully, Faith, and Davis all stand back and watch. A second explosion occurs, the cops all duck. The car falls in flaming pieces.  
  
"Yeah, now there's A LOT of paperwork." Davis cracks  
  
"Yep, and guess who's doing it?" Sully pats Davis on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh no." Davis protests  
  
"You really should learn to keep quiet about these things." Faith laughs *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe that Thanksgiving is next week!" Kim says  
  
"Yeah, this year has flown by." Taylor replies  
  
"What are you and Walsh doing?" Kim asks  
  
"My mom wants Billy and I to come over to her place." Taylor responds  
  
"You two have been pretty serious lately." Kim jests  
  
"Yeah. He's really sweet." Taylor grins  
  
"You two are so cute together." Kim giggles  
  
Taylor smiles. Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere of the diner is disrupted. There is the sound of glass shattering and gunfire.  
  
"Get down!" Taylor yells as she and Kim dive to the floor.  
  
They cover their heads as more glass shatters. Taylor fumbles for her cell phone. She reaches it and dials 911.  
  
"We need PD and EMS immediately at the corner of 108 and King. There's been a shooting." Taylor tells the dispatcher.  
  
The gunfire stops. Suddenly there are people screaming. Taylor and Kim look at each other. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 David Central. Shots fired 108 and King." The radio calls  
  
Bosco and Faith look at each other. Bosco grabs his radio, "55 David, 108 and King."  
  
Faith jumps in the drivers seat. Bosco jumps in the passenger seat. Faith turns the RMP around and they head off for the call. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole are returning to the bus at Mercy. The radio calls them.  
  
"Adam 55-3, shooting at 108 and King. Multiple victims." The radio says  
  
Doc grabs the radio, "108 and King." He replies. Then he looks at Nicole. "And I'm down a bus."  
  
They both head around the rig and climb in to head off for the call. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Kim immediately start checking on the people in the diner. There is a little girl who has some glass in her hand, a man who was struck by a stray bullet in the shoulder. Kim looks at Taylor.  
  
"Alex! You're bleeding." Kim points out  
  
"No I'm not." Taylor replies  
  
Taylor looks down and then collapses to the floor.  
  
"Alex! Alex!" Kim yells as she kneels down beside her.  
  
Kim grabs a tablecloth to use to stop the bleeding in Alex's side.  
  
Faith pulls the RMP onto the scene.  
  
"What happened?" Faith asks Kim.  
  
"Drive by. Alex was hit." Kim replies.  
  
Buses start pulling onto the scene. Medics scramble to help the victims. Doc and Nicole run up to Kim.  
  
"What happened?" Doc questions  
  
"We were eating and there was a drive by. Alex got hit." Kim replies  
  
Doc pulls the tablecloth that Kim is using for compression away. He looks at it.  
  
"Alex? Talk to me." Doc says  
  
"I'm okay Doc. I'm fine." Taylor replies  
  
"We need to get you to the hospital to make sure of that." Doc says  
  
Nicole brings the backboard up. They carefully roll Taylor and strap her to the board.  
  
"Alright, easy now." Doc says as they carry the board to the bus.  
  
Nicole hops in the driver's seat. Kim jumps in the passenger seat, Doc in the back.  
  
"Let's go!" Doc tells Nicole. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad returns to the house. They all just sit around. Walsh, DK, Lombardo, and Jimmy are talking.  
  
"Why do you guys have to be on me about my old lady all the time?" Walsh asks  
  
"Well, it looks like things are heating up with you two." DK says  
  
"You could say that." Walsh grins as he walks out  
  
"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" Lombardo asks  
  
Walsh walks up to the bunks, Jimmy follows him.  
  
"So what's going on bro?" Jimmy ask  
  
"Nothing." Walsh replies  
  
"Something's up." Jimmy responds  
  
"Nothing." Walsh insists as he grabs his FDNY sweatshirt Jimmy looks in his locker.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jimmy smiles  
  
"What?" Walsh asks  
  
"You're going to ask her to marry you." Jimmy responds  
  
"Huh?" Walsh tries to play dumb  
  
"The ring box." Jimmy says  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I want it to be a total surprise." Walsh says  
  
"Then, hiding the box a little better might be a good idea." Jimmy adds  
  
"Oh yeah." Walsh moves it towards the back of the shelf.  
  
"When?" Jimmy asks  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Walsh responds. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"28 year old female. Gunshot wound to the right side. Good breath sounds bilaterally." Doc announces as they push the gurney into the ER.  
  
Doctor Fields and Nurse Proctor take over.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Taylor insists  
  
"You let us be the judge of that." Dr. Fields says as he removes the bandages. He studies the wound. "Looks like you were just grazed. You are one lucky lady."  
  
"Dress it, update her tetanus, I'll write her a script for antibiotics and she can get out of here." Dr. Fields instructs.  
  
Proctor prepares the tetanus shot. "Top or bottom?"  
  
"Top." Taylor replies  
  
"Why does everyone always choose the top?" Proctor laughs  
  
"I don't know Mary, I don't know." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith are still trying to piece things together from the diner. "Who the hell just opens fire on a diner? No one here knows why or who it was." Faith says  
  
"Yeah, well these jagoffs need to spend time busting rocks." Bosco replies  
  
They sit at a desk and attempt to pull in everything that they could gather.  
  
"I just don't get it." Bosco says *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad sits back at the house. It's nearing 11 PM. Nicole walks up to the bunks to grab her gear. DK follows her.  
  
"Hey!" he says  
  
"Hey yourself." She replies smiling  
  
"Haven't you said anything to them?" DK asks  
  
"What, and admit that I'm related to you?" she laughs  
  
"Suit yourself," he laughs.  
  
She looks at him.  
  
"What brought you back?" he asks her  
  
"I missed it." She replies *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly the crew disperses. Walsh pulls up in front of Taylor's building. The November air chills him to the core. He looks up at the sky then heads into the building. He walks into the apartment, Taylor sits on the couch.  
  
"Heard you had an exciting day." He says  
  
"Same for you." She replies.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asks  
  
"I've been better." She adds  
  
He sits on the couch next to her. It is relatively dark, and silent in the apartment. The silence becomes uneasy to Taylor. She stands up and walks to the window.  
  
"It's snowing." She exclaims excitedly Walsh turns around on the couch, "You're right. I have an idea." He smiles  
  
"Oh yeah?" Taylor ask  
  
"Yeah. Get your coat." He says with a smile  
  
"What is your idea?" she asks  
  
"Get your coat and you'll see." He says  
  
Taylor puts her coat on and they walk out to his Jeep.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asks  
  
He smiles, "You'll see." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He pulls into a parking lot. The snow is falling harder.  
  
"Billy, why are we here?" Taylor asks  
  
"Come on." He says as he gets out of the Jeep  
  
"This is nuts. It's the end of November." She laughs  
  
"Come on." He takes her hand and leads her onto the beach  
  
"It's freezing out here." She says  
  
"We won't be out he long, I promise." He adds  
  
They are now standing in the spot where the Ferris wheel once stood.  
  
"You know the significance of this spot?" He asks  
  
"The Ferris Wheel." She replies  
  
"Yeah." He smiles  
  
A Moment Like This plays  
  
"This is where we had our first kiss." She smiles thinking of that night.  
  
Walsh smiles as he takes the gloves off of his hands. He kneels down onto the sand that is slowly becoming snow covered.  
  
"What are you doing?" Taylor asks  
  
Walsh reaches into his coat pocket and produces the ring box. Taylor gasps.  
  
"With you in my life, these past few months have been wonderful. I have thought long and hard about this, and I need you in my life." Walsh chokes up and then regains his composure, "When I wake up beside you, I want the moment to go on forever and ever. I feel complete, happy. You bring joy to my life. So, Alex Taylor, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears flow from Taylor's eyes. She nods her head as she cups her hands over her nose and mouth. She looks down to him and takes her hands down, not saying a word. 


	9. Moments Like These

Moments Like These *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Moment Like This plays  
  
"With you in my life, these past few months have been wonderful. I have thought long and hard about this, and I need you in my life." Walsh chokes up and then regains his composure, "When I wake up beside you, I want the moment to go on forever and ever. I feel complete, happy. You bring joy to my life. So, Alex Taylor, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears flow from Taylor's eyes. She nods her head as she cups her hands over her nose and mouth. She looks down to him and takes her hands down, not saying a word.  
  
Walsh looks up, scared by the long, speechless response. "Alex?" He asks  
  
"Yes." She replies as tears stream down her face  
  
He is confused. He thinks to himself 'Is this yes she will marry me or yes, you called?' He looks back to her, "Is that your answer?"  
  
"Yes." She wraps her arms around his neck as he stands up, "Yes I will marry you!"  
  
He picks her up and spins around in joy. The pair laughs. The snow still falls about them.  
  
The song ends  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* The next afternoon  
  
Kim, Jimmy, Carlos, Nicole, DK, and Lombardo are in the kitchen of the house talking.  
  
"So who has Joey for Thanksgiving?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to, but I thought about maybe having the three of us." Kim responds  
  
Carlos, DK, Nicole, and Lombardo all look at each other and roll their eyes.  
  
"That sounds alright." Jimmy replies  
  
Kim kind of panics, "Unless you don't want to."  
  
"Kim, relax. It will be good for him." Jimmy adds. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Billy! Hurry up, we're late." Taylor yells from the kitchen.  
  
Walsh comes out of the bedroom pulling his FDNY sweatshirt on. "You ready?" he asks  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Taylor says as they head out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco are out on patrol.  
  
"I just don't get it." Bosco says  
  
"Get what?" Faith asks  
  
"The point behind Thanksgiving." Bosco says  
  
Faith looks at him puzzled.  
  
"We have this huge parade, everyone stuffs their faces and watches football. What's the point?" Bosco asks  
  
"Advertising gimmick." Faith replies  
  
"Exactly. I think it's a way for all those people who sell turkeys to make money. You know, like Tyson." Bosco responds  
  
Faith cracks up  
  
"What's so funny?" He asks  
  
"Nothing." Faith shakes her head. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Walsh walk into the house.  
  
"You're late." Lieutenant Johnson says  
  
"Sorry, Lieu, traffic's kind of bad out there." Walsh says  
  
"I'll let it slide, but get here on time from now on." Lieu adds  
  
Walsh and Taylor head up the stairs laughing. They enter the kitchen.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to join us." DK cracks  
  
"Hey, 15 minutes late is better than not at all." Lombardo quips  
  
"Who am I riding with today?" Taylor asks attempting to change the subject  
  
Kim and Carlos look at each other.  
  
Kim says "Me." And Carlos says "Kim" at the exact same moment in time causing everyone in the room to laugh.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I am riding with Kim." Taylor says dryly. "Let me go get changed and we can head out I guess."  
  
"Hurry up!" Kim yells up the stairs  
  
The attention is now focused on Walsh  
  
"So, what took you two so long to get here?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Traffic." Walsh replies  
  
"Is that what they call it now?" Lombardo grins  
  
Everyone laughs and Walsh shakes his head. "I need to go get changed."  
  
"Should we really leave those two alone in the bunks?" Jimmy asks  
  
"They're big kids, they know how to behave." Nicole cracks.  
  
"That has got to be the first joke I have ever heard you say." Carlos adds  
  
"Who Cole?" DK asks  
  
"Cole?" Jimmy questions  
  
"Uh-oh, someone's not telling us something." Lombardo adds  
  
"It's not what you think guys." DK covers, "Cole's my cousin."  
  
Everyone looks at each other shocked.  
  
"Yep. His mom raised me." Nicole adds  
  
"I never would have guessed that in a million years." Jimmy says  
  
Taylor comes bounding back down the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." She laughs  
  
"Easy Tigger! Don't want you to hurt yourself." Carlos laughs  
  
"Come on Kim, let's go." Taylor insists  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming. My you're impatient today." Kim cracks *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith stop to talk to Sully and Davis.  
  
"Does anyone else here think Thanksgiving is just a big hoax?" Bosco asks  
  
"It's a time to give thanks Bosco." Davis says  
  
"Well Bosco doesn't see it that way. He thinks Thanksgiving is a holiday that Tyson cooked up to sell turkeys." Faith is laughing  
  
"Cooked up? I like that." Sully cracks  
  
"I think Tyson did this so that everyone runs out to the store and buys the biggest damn turkey they can find so they have leftovers for the next year!" Bosco says  
  
"Wait a minute Bosco. Tyson is a chicken company." Davis laughs  
  
"What's the damn difference?" Bosco protests  
  
"Well chickens are small and they cluck. Turkeys are big and they gobble." Sully stops laughing long enough to get out.  
  
"You guys really think that's funny don't you?" Bosco asks  
  
None of the three can stop laughing long enough to respond. Suddenly the sound of gunfire rains down the street. The four cops look at each other.  
  
"That didn't sound good!" Faith says as they take to their RMPs and head for the sound  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. Shots fired 108 and King." Sully radios  
  
"Copy that Charlie." The radio replies  
  
"55 David to Central, we are in route to that location." Faith radios  
  
"Copy that David." The radio responds. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"You certainly are bouncy today." Kim says looking over at Taylor who can hardly sit still.  
  
"I have my reasons to be." Taylor laughs "Oh you do huh?" Kim asks  
  
"Yep." Taylor smiles  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" Kim questions  
  
"Nothing, really." Taylor squeaks  
  
Kim looks over at Taylor. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"  
  
"It took you long enough to figure it out." Taylor cracks  
  
"I'm a little slow today. When?" Kim adds  
  
"Just today?" Taylor laughs. "Last night."  
  
"Wow! I am so happy for you!" Kim says  
  
"Thanks. It's so exciting." Taylor replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh returns to the kitchen. The guys are still sitting there. Everyone is watching him.  
  
"What?" Walsh asks  
  
"Something is definitely going on with you." DK says  
  
"Nothing is going on." Walsh covers  
  
"You're hiding something." Lombardo says  
  
"Would I ever hide anything from you guys?" Walsh cracks  
  
"Yeah." Jimmy says  
  
"I'm not hiding anything." Walsh insists  
  
"Okay, the smile gives it away. You ARE hiding something." DK says  
  
"Really, I'm not hiding anything." Walsh says  
  
"He's awful defensive about this." Jimmy cracks  
  
"Alright! If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Walsh asks  
  
"No promises there, but you can tell us." DK cracks "Yeah, come on and tell us." Lombardo insists  
  
"Taylor and I are getting married." Walsh says proudly  
  
"Great! Congratulations man!" Jimmy is the first to congratulate Walsh  
  
"That's great!" DK says  
  
Lieutenant Johnson walks in, "Congratulations." He says.  
  
"Thanks guys. It means a lot." Walsh says *~*~*~*~*  
  
There is a gun battle going on between two rival gangs. Bosco and Sully pull the RMPs nose to nose to provide cover. The four cops take up positions behind the cars. They watch as gang members fall with gunshot wounds. Bullets riddle the front of the RMPs.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. Alert ESU that we have a gang war at this location." Sully radios  
  
"ESU is already in route to your location Charlie." The dispatcher replies  
  
"So what, we just sit here and hope to God that we aren't shot in the process?" Bosco asks  
  
Faith shakes her head. "I'm not planning on being a target."  
  
"Guys, RUN!" Davis yells  
  
"What? Why?" Bosco questions as the four leave the cover of the RMPs  
  
At that moment in time a grenade explodes in front of the two RMPs. Both are thrown by the concussion of the blast.  
  
The ESU unit arrives on the scene seconds after the explosion.  
  
"55 David to Central, we're going to need fire and EMS at this location." Bosco radios.  
  
"Copy that David." The dispatcher replies. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad sits in the kitchen, still happy over the news of Walsh and Taylor's engagement. The alarm breaks the celebration.  
  
"Squad 55, explosion 95th and Amsterdam." The alarm calls  
  
"Now there's more excitement for the day!" Lombardo cracks. Kim and Taylor's conversation is interrupted by the radio.  
  
"Boyd 55-3, explosion 95th and Amsterdam, PD on scene." The radio calls  
  
"95th and Amsterdam." Taylor replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos and Nicole are heading back to their rig after dropping a patient off at Mercy.  
  
"Adam 55-3, explosion 95th and Amsterdam, PD on scene." The radio says  
  
Carlos pulls his radio out of his pocket. "Adam 55-3, 95th and Amsterdam."  
  
"Must be something big if PD is on scene before us." Nicole says  
  
"Yeah." Carlos replies. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The ESU Sergeant walks up to the four cops after all is clear.  
  
"You guys okay?" He asks  
  
The fire truck pulls onto the scene followed by Kim and Taylor.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Sully replies  
  
"Where do street gangs get grenades?" Faith asks  
  
"I just don't know." The ESU Sergeant responds  
  
They all stand and look at the scene on the street, including the two burning RMPs. Kim and Taylor walk over to the cops.  
  
"Are you all okay?" Kim asks  
  
"Other than a few scratches, yeah." Faith replies looking at her coworkers  
  
"It looks like you all got lucky." Taylor says looking at the RMPs  
  
"Thanks to Davis here." Bosco says  
  
"It was nothing." Davis replies  
  
"It's definitely a reason to give thanks." Taylor says  
  
DK works to extinguish the flames from the RMPs. Jimmy and Lombardo work to clean up some of the other flaming pieces of metal.  
  
"This is a mess." Jimmy says looking around.  
  
"Yep. Glad we didn't have to be here when it happened." Lombardo replies.  
  
Carlos and Nicole arrive on the scene. Carlos looks at everything before they get out of the rig.  
  
"Holy cow this is a mess." Carlos says  
  
"Sure looks like we missed a heck of a party." Nicole responds.  
  
Lieutenant Swersky arrives on the scene.  
  
"Are all of our people okay?" Swersky asks the ESU Sergeant  
  
"Yes sir." The ESU Sergeant replies  
  
"Good." Swersky responds as he walks towards Davis, Sully, Bosco, and Faith. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, we were down the street when we heard gunshots. We came up to check it out and found ourselves in the middle of a gang war." Sully explains  
  
"Did any of you fire?" Swersky asks  
  
"We really didn't have time to." Bosco replies  
  
Swersky nods and walks away. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later.  
  
Taylor and Walsh are sitting at the dinner table with her mother, uncle, and her brother Adam.  
  
"Dinner was wonderful. I guess I know where Alex gets her cooking abilities from." Walsh says  
  
"Thank you." Taylor's mom replies  
  
"Mom, we have something to tell you." Taylor says  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Her mom asks "Billy and I are going to get married." Taylor says.  
  
"That's great!" her mom exclaims as she hugs Taylor.  
  
Taylor's uncle shakes Walsh's hand. "Congratulations son, but good luck with a Taylor girl." He smiles  
  
"Thank you sir. I am aware that Taylor's are tough people." He smiles as Taylor's mom hugs him. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy, are you and Daddy going to get back together?" Joey asks after they have finished their dinner  
  
Kim and Jimmy look at each other.  
  
"I don't know honey." Kim says  
  
"Well sport, we'd like to." Jimmy replies.  
  
Joey runs back the hallway excited. Kim looks at Jimmy.  
  
"Did you mean that?" she asks  
  
"Yes." Jimmy replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and her family are preparing for dinner. There is a knock on the door.  
  
"I got it." Fred says  
  
He opens the door. There stands Bosco.  
  
"Hey." Fred says  
  
"Hey." Bosco replies.  
  
"Bout time you showed up!" Faith laughs  
  
Fred has the football game on.  
  
"Detroit's gonna lose." Bosco says  
  
"You really think so?" Fred asks  
  
"Yeah. Green Bay's going to kill them." Bosco replies "Alright guys. Time to eat. Emily! Charlie! Time to eat." Faith yells  
  
They all gather around the table.  
  
Fred looks at everyone and then starts the prayer. "Lord. Thank you for this beautiful Thanksgiving Day. Thank you for our family, and our friends, and the food, which we are about to receive. In your name we pray. Amen."  
  
Fred then looks at Bosco, "Oh, and it's Butterball."  
  
Faith and Bosco crack up.  
  
"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He asks  
  
Everyone continues laughing. 


	10. Christmas is Coming

It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas plays  
  
Taylor and Kim are riding around in the bus. There is a light snow falling. Kim is driving.  
  
"So have you done any of your Christmas shopping yet?" Kim asks  
  
"A little." Taylor replies  
  
"Only a little?" Kim jokes.  
  
"Yeah, how much do you have done?" Taylor quips  
  
"None. I know, I'm behind." Kim laughs  
  
"Just a little." Taylor laughs, "Don't you think you should get on that?"  
  
"Yeah, I should." Kim replies  
  
"You know, we should go together on Saturday. I still have to get Billy's presents." Taylor says  
  
"You haven't bought your fiancée's presents yet?" Kim asks shocked  
  
"I don't want to hear it, at least I started my shopping." Taylor replies  
  
The playful conversation is abruptly ended as Kim looks ahead and sees a major car accident unfold before them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Kim exclaims to get Taylor's attention focused forward.  
  
The two medics watch as a car flips onto its roof and skids down the street. Another car slams head on into a fire hydrant. By the time all is said and done, 6 cars are involved.  
  
"Boyd 55-3 to Central. Notify FD and PD. We have a multi-MVA 123 and Lex." Taylor radios *~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh and the guys are sitting around the table at the firehouse.  
  
"Okay guys, I need help." Walsh says  
  
"You're beyond help." Lombardo cracks  
  
"No seriously. I don't know what to get Alex for Christmas." Walsh says  
  
"Well, don't look at me." DK says, "I've never had that problem."  
  
"Jimmy, Joe. Come on, I really need your help." Walsh pleads  
  
"Well.." Jimmy starts but gets interrupted by the alarm.  
  
"Squad 55 MVA 123 and Lex." The alarm squeals  
  
The fire fighters jump from their positions and head for the truck. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you get your shopping done?" Bosco asks  
  
"Not yet. Still got a few more things to get." Faith replies  
  
"You still have time." Bosco adds  
  
"Yeah, I have three weeks." Faith adds.  
  
"Well, looks like we're here." Bosco says as he pulls onto the scene of the MVA.  
  
"What happened?" Faith yells to Kim  
  
"Not sure, I only saw part of it." Kim yells back.  
  
Bosco immediately starts to direct traffic. Sully and Davis pull onto the scene as well.  
  
"A little snow falls, and we get crap like this." Sully exclaims as he gets out of the car.  
  
Doc and Carlos pull onto the scene.  
  
"Let's get triage situations." Doc yells  
  
Kim is currently attempting to get into a car whose driver is unconscious.  
  
"Bosco! I need help over here!" Kim yells  
  
Bosco runs over.  
  
"Break the glass in the back seat so I can pop the lock." Kim says  
  
Bosco takes out his baton and breaks through the glass on the back seat window. He sticks his hand through to open the lock on the car door. Kim pulls the door open revealing a sight that neither she nor Bosco ever expected.  
  
"Oh my God." Bosco says as he turns away from the driver whose leg has a screwdriver sticking out of it, blood spurting out around the handle.  
  
Kim immediately grabs 4x4s and tape to pack around the handle.  
  
The fire truck pulls onto the scene. Taylor is attempting to tend to the passengers of the car that hit the fire hydrant. Water flows everywhere, she is soaked.  
  
"Taylor, what do you have?" Lieutenant Johnson yells  
  
"Driver and two kids. Driver's trapped!" Taylor yells back.  
  
Carlos is on the ground trying to reach the occupants of the car that is on its roof. Walsh and Lombardo run over to offer assistance.  
  
"I can't get to them." Carlos yells.  
  
Lombardo looks at the car.  
  
"We gotta get them out of there." He says as he notices a puddle of fuel leaking out of the car.  
  
Doc attends to the occupants of the other vehicles. They are not seriously injured. Bumps, scratches, and scrapes are the worst of their problems. Faith begins to work on the accident report; she looks at the scene around her. Twisted metal, falling snow, and a new water fountain spurting up in the middle of the city.  
  
"This is not happening," she thinks to herself.  
  
DK and Jimmy are attempting to help Kim with her victim.  
  
"Careful guys!" Kim exclaims as they are sliding the guy onto a backboard. The screwdriver narrowly misses hitting the steering wheel.  
  
"Sorry." Jimmy says  
  
"Okay, he's clear." Kim says referring to the guy and the steering wheel.  
  
Carlos crawls under the car to aid the trapped passengers in the car. Lieutenant Johnson comes over.  
  
"Carlos, get out from under there." He says looking at the puddle of gas that is trickling towards Carlos.  
  
"Give me a minute." Carlos says  
  
"Carlos, now!" Lieu yells. Carlos looks out from under the car.  
  
"I smell gas." Carlos says as he starts to slide out from under the car.  
  
Walsh and Lombardo look at each other. Carlos slides right through the trickle of spilt fuel. Walsh and Lombardo are attempting to clean up the fuel spill so that they can work on helping the occupants of the car. Carlos finishes climbing out from under the car, he walks up to them.  
  
"Carlos, go to the bus, you smell like you're covered in gas." Lieu instructs  
  
Carlos moves away from the car and sits at the back of the bus. Bosco walks up to him.  
  
"Man you stink." Bosco quips  
  
"Shut up. I can't help it." Carlos replies  
  
"Easy. I think we have some extra clothes in the back of RMP." Bosco says as he walks around the bus to the RMP.  
  
A few minutes later he returns carrying a bag.  
  
"I hope that they fit." Bosco says handing the bag to Carlos  
  
"Thanks Bosco." Carlos replies  
  
Jimmy, DK, and Taylor free the driver of the car that hit the hydrant. They take him to an area that is dry. The two kids are with Doc, who is looking them over to see that they are all right.  
  
Taylor then looks over to where Lombardo has just started to cut away the metal of the car on its roof.  
  
"Lombardo! Be careful!" Lieu yells across the scene.  
  
Davis, Sully, Faith, and Bosco all watch. Walsh is standing a few feet from Lombardo; Kim is now standing with him to take Carlos's place. The sparks start to fly as the blade cuts through the metal.  
  
"Joe!" Walsh yells  
  
As Walsh yells the leaking fuel tank explodes.  
  
"Oh my God!" Taylor screams as she runs towards the burning mess, her heart sinks as she sees her fiancée laying motionless on the pavement.  
  
The car goes up in the air. The jaws come crashing back to earth. Lombardo was thrown by the blast, as were Walsh, and Kim who were standing just 10 feet away.  
  
Walsh and Kim lie motionless on the ground. Carlos reaches them first.  
  
"Kim, talk to me!" He yells.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson and Bosco reach Lombardo.  
  
"Doc!" Lieu yells  
  
Lombardo is shaking, obviously going through shock from the explosion. Doc reaches him. He immediately begins attending to him. One of the medics from another bus rushes over with a backboard.  
  
"We gotta get him outta here." Doc says. The medic agrees as they get him on a backboard.  
  
Bosco and Lieutenant Johnson help to load Lombardo into the back of the bus. Doc climbs in to go with him.  
  
Taylor rolls Walsh over. She is shocked to see blood in the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Oh no! Billy!" Taylor exclaims.  
  
Carlos takes a 4x4 and applies it to the wound on Kim's head. Kim starts to search round the area.  
  
"What happened?" She asks  
  
"You were knocked back by an explosion." Carlos explains as he puts a c- collar on her.  
  
"Wow." She says  
  
She is put onto a backboard and loaded into the back of the bus. Jimmy slides around front to drive, Carlos in the back.  
  
There are other firefighters now on the scene working to put out the flaming car.  
  
Taylor is working on Walsh. "Come on Billy." She says in tears.  
  
She gets the line in and looks to DK who is watching closely. Taylor is checking breath sounds. She is startled to feel Walsh squeeze her hand. The tears stream down her face as she straps a c-collar on him. He looks at her and smiles. DK helps her strap him on the backboard. Davis looks over knowing that DK has to take the fire truck back,  
  
"Let's go." Davis says as he heads to the front of the bus.  
  
DK closes the doors to the bus and Davis pulls off. Sully, Faith, Bosco, and Lieutenant Johnson stand there.  
  
"How does stuff like this happen?" Faith asks as the snow swirls about  
  
"It just does." Sully replies as the haunting sound of sirens echoes through the streets around them. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The buses start pulling up to Mercy. Proctor rushes up to them.  
  
"What happened?" she asks  
  
"Explosion." Doc says, "Joe's the worst."  
  
They take him into a trauma room.  
  
Carlos and Jimmy wheel Kim in.  
  
"How is she?" Proctor asks  
  
"She's alert, some scrapes and bumps." Carlos says as they take her to a room. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor is in the back of the bus working on Walsh. She looks at the monitor.  
  
"Come on Billy, stay with me," she says calmly  
  
"Almost there." Davis turns to tell Taylor  
  
Suddenly the monitor starts to beep faster, then the alarm goes off.  
  
"Davis get this rig moving!" Taylor screams as she looks at the monitors to see the heart rate dropping. "Dammit Billy stay with me!"  
  
He pulls into Mercy. Carlos meets them at the door.  
  
"What happened?" He asks as he grabs the front of the gurney  
  
"I started to lose him in the bus." Taylor says  
  
They wheel him into a trauma room. Proctor pushes them out of the room. Taylor stands by the window, watching as the doctors and nurses work on her future husband.  
  
She tells herself, "Everything will be alright Taylor. He's strong. You're just over reacting."  
  
Carlos walks up to her. "Proctor gave me these for you to change into. You're dripping." He says as he hands her a set of scrubs to replace her waterlogged clothes  
  
Taylor takes them. "Thanks." And focuses her attention back on the room.  
  
"Alex, go change. I'll stay here an watch." Carlos tells her  
  
Taylor reluctantly walks away to change. Davis walks over to Carlos.  
  
"Any word?" Davis asks  
  
"Not yet. But he's strong, he'll be alright." Carlos says  
  
"Yeah." Davis says  
  
Jimmy comes walking down the hallway. He has tears in his eyes. Bosco, Sully, and Faith now join Davis and Carlos. The five look around thinking that something bad happened to Kim.  
  
"Is Kim okay?" Carlos asks  
  
Jimmy nods his head.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Carlos asks noticing Doc walking down the hall as well.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson and DK rush into the ER. Jimmy looks around to everyone. In comes the FDNY Chaplin and Linda with little Joseph. Jimmy wipes the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Jimmy, is Joe okay?" Linda asks frantically  
  
He shakes his head. "I'm so sorry." He says reluctantly  
  
She falls into his arms sobbing. Jimmy embraces her and her son. The others look around. Taylor walks back to them. She looks at everyone's faces. Then sees Linda.  
  
"Oh no." She says quietly realizing without being told what happened.  
  
Davis and Carlos turn around to see her reaction. The door to the trauma room opens. Taylor turns to see the doctor.  
  
"Taylor." He says  
  
"Yes?" Taylor's heart sinks  
  
"He's awake. We're going to transfer him upstairs in a few minutes, but he's been asking for you." The doctor tells her.  
  
"Thank you." Taylor says  
  
She looks at Linda, who is being taken back to Joe. She looks at her friends and coworkers. The pain in their faces. Then she takes a deep breath and enters the room to be with Walsh.  
  
"Hey." He smiles  
  
"Hey." Taylor replies  
  
"What's with the outfit?" Walsh asks  
  
Taylor looks down. "Apparently they don't like it when your clothes are dripping on the floor." She chuckles  
  
"Is everything okay?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah, why?" Taylor questions  
  
"You seem upset. Kim's okay right?" Walsh says  
  
Taylor's eyes fill with tears. "Yeah Kim's okay."  
  
"Then what?" Walsh asks  
  
"Joe." Taylor says  
  
"What about Joe?" Walsh asks  
  
Taylor swallows hard. "Joe didn't make it."  
  
Walsh sits in shock. He closes his eyes for a moment. "Have they told Linda?"  
  
"Yeah, they told her." Taylor says  
  
"I can't believe it." Walsh says  
  
"Look, you need to concentrate on getting better. I know that it is hard, but you've got to get better." Taylor says  
  
The transport team comes in to take Walsh upstairs. "I'll be up in a couple minutes." Taylor says to Walsh  
  
"Okay." He replies as he is wheeled out of the room.  
  
Taylor follows him into the hallway. Everyone is still standing there, but they watch as Walsh is wheeled away. Taylor stops in the hallway. She looks at everyone.  
  
"Where is Kim?" she asks  
  
Carlos looks at her, "Two rooms up."  
  
"Thank you." Taylor says as she walks up to Kim's room and knocks on the doorjamb. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos and Doc are talking in the hallway.  
  
"Why do these things happen?" Carlos asks  
  
"I don't know Carlos. I really don't know." Doc replies  
  
"Sometimes I think life is unfair." Carlos responds  
  
"It is. Especially when it leaves loved ones behind." Doc says as he walks out into the snow filled parking lot.  
  
Carlos is left standing in the hallway, looking out the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey." Kim says as Taylor enters the room  
  
"Hey yourself." Taylor replies  
  
"You alright?" Kim asks  
  
"What? Oh the clothes. Yeah, I'm fine." Taylor responds  
  
"No, you don't look so happy." Kim says  
  
"I'm okay." Taylor replies  
  
Kim looks at her for a minute. "Oh my. Is Walsh okay?"  
  
"Yes, Billy is okay." Taylor replies  
  
"Then what? What is the matter?" Kim asks  
  
"You haven't been told yet?" Taylor questions  
  
"Told what?" Kim asks  
  
Taylor looks down at the floor, then back to Kim who is anxiously waiting to hear what Alex has to say.  
  
"Alex?" Kim asks  
  
Taylor swallows hard again. "Joe." She says solemnly  
  
"What?" Kim asks  
  
"Joe's gone." Taylor replies  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asks not realizing that Lombardo had been severely injured at the scene  
  
"They brought him in. His injuries were too severe." Taylor says then she looks away.  
  
Jimmy walks into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I'm interrupting, I'll come back." He says  
  
"No Jimmy, I was getting ready to head upstairs." Taylor says, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay Alex." Kim says as Taylor walks out of the room  
  
Jimmy stands and watches as Taylor heads through the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor sits in with Walsh.  
  
THE CALLING "WHEREVER YOU WILL GO" plays  
  
"I thought that I was going to lose you." Taylor cries  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Walsh replies, "I'm not leaving you."  
  
The pair sits in silence. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy sits with Kim in the living room of her apartment.  
  
"I won't leave if you don't want me too." Jimmy says stroking Kim's long brown hair.  
  
"Please stay." Kim says *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith walks into the apartment. She lays her bag down and hangs her coat up. She looks at the Christmas decorations. Then turns out the light and goes back to the bedroom. Fred looks up.  
  
"How was your day?" he asks  
  
Faith sits on the edge of the bed and takes his hand.  
  
"I'm glad that I know that you will be here when I come home. I love you." Faith says.  
  
"Bad day?" Fred asks  
  
"Joe Lombardo was killed. He was a fire fighter, but still. I'm glad to have you." Faith says  
  
The song ends and the scene fades out. 


	11. The Night Before Christmas

Oh Holy Night plays  
  
Sully, Davis, Faith, and Bosco sit in a diner.  
  
"Only two days left." Bosco remarks counting the days left until Christmas  
  
"Yeah, I know." Faith replies as she sips her coffee  
  
"You done your shopping?" Sully asks  
  
"Yeah, Fred and I finished it up last weekend." Faith replies  
  
"What did you buy me?" Bosco asks  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"You really think she bought you a present Bosco?" Davis asks  
  
"She always does." Bosco replies  
  
"Sully, why haven't you hooked me up on one of these deals?" Davis kids  
  
"You're not worth the time to actually try to figure something out." Sully jokes  
  
"Oh, I see how it is now." Davis laughs. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Taylor are carrying packages.  
  
"Why do you wait until so close to Christmas to shop?" Taylor asks fighting through the crowd at the mall  
  
"Why do you complain about shopping?" Kim jokes  
  
"I just don't like to shop." Taylor says  
  
Kim stops. "Hey, look over there." She says pointing across the mall  
  
"What?" Taylor asks  
  
"Look who it is." Kim laughs  
  
They watch as DK, Walsh, and Jimmy walk out of a store carrying bags.  
  
"Wonder if they are actually buying presents or just goofing off." Kim ponders  
  
The mall Santa walks up to them.  
  
"Ho Ho Ho! Have you been good little girls this year?" Santa asks Taylor and Kim  
  
"I dunno. I think that we've both been naughty girls this year." Kim jokes  
  
"Very naughty." Taylor adds.  
  
"Well, well, you know what Santa gives naughty little girls for Christmas." Santa says  
  
"Why Santa, what do you give naughty little girls?" Taylor asks  
  
"I guess you two naughty girls have to return with me to the North Pole." Santa says  
  
"Santa, you sound like you're getting a little frisky." Kim teases as she tugs on his fake beard.  
  
Taylor and Kim are laughing. But the laughter is short lived when the man who had been flirting with them falls to the floor. He clutches his chest.  
  
"Oh my God! Santa!" Kim yells  
  
A crowd begins to form around them. Kim and Taylor kneel to the ground to help him. Taylor dials 911 on her cell phone.  
  
The guys look across the mall.  
  
"Wonder what's going on over there." Jimmy says as the three head over to the crowd. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So really, what are your plans for Christmas Eve?" Sully asks  
  
"Well, as of right now, I don't have anything." Davis says  
  
"Yeah, same here." Bosco adds  
  
"Faith?" Sully asks  
  
"Nothing." She says shaking her head  
  
"What if we all went to Midnight Mass?" Sully asks  
  
They look around at each other.  
  
"Sure why not." Bosco says  
  
"Yeah, we get off at 11, so we could all go together after our shift." Davis says  
  
Faith agrees.  
  
"Well, we better get back out on patrol." Sully says  
  
"Yeah." Faith says  
  
They pay their bills and head out to their waiting RMPs.  
  
"See you later." Faith says climbing into the car.  
  
"Yeah. Be careful." Sully adds *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim pulls a CPR shield from her purse as Taylor takes the fake beard off of the mall Santa. Kids are screaming all around wanting Santa to be okay. Jimmy and the guys break through the crowd. They see Taylor and Kim working on CPR, so they work to get the crowd to back up and give them room. Finally in come Doc and Nicole with the bags and backboard.  
  
"What happened?" Doc asks  
  
Taylor looks up between compressions. "Santa here collapsed."  
  
Nicole takes the mask and takes over from Kim. Doc hooks up the portable defibulator to Santa's chest.  
  
"Vfib." Doc announces "Charging to 200. Clear"  
  
Doc shocks the man. There is a rhythm on the monitor.  
  
"Let's move him." Doc says as the medics lift the backboard onto the gurney and head for the bus.  
  
The guys stand there and watch.  
  
"Those girls never cease to amaze me." DK says  
  
"What do you mean?" Walsh asks  
  
"They always seem to be in the right place at the right time." DK replies  
  
"They do their job, on duty or not." Jimmy smiles as the girls walk back to them.  
  
"So, out shopping today guys?" Kim asks looking at the bags that the guys are carrying "A little." Jimmy replies  
  
"Looks like we aren't the only ones." Walsh adds playfully prodding Taylor's packages  
  
"When was the last time you looked under our tree?" Taylor playfully questions  
  
"Ouch. That was kind of cold." DK laughs  
  
They all laugh and decide to head off to finish their shopping.  
  
"See you at home." Taylor says  
  
"Later baby." Walsh says as he kisses her.  
  
"Come on lover boy." DK says tugging on Walsh's coat sleeve  
  
"See you later." Jimmy tells Kim  
  
"Yeah." Kim smiles as she and Taylor walk away *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So seriously, what did you buy me for Christmas?" Bosco asks  
  
"You get your present tomorrow Bosco. After all, it will be Christmas Eve." Faith replies  
  
"Oh man. I don't want to wait." Bosco whines  
  
Faith laughs, "We've been doing this how many years now?"  
  
"Nine." Bosco smiles  
  
"So what's one more day?" Faith asks  
  
"I don't know. I guess it brings back childhood memories of looking forward to Christmas Day." Bosco says  
  
"Yeah. It is always a lot of fun watching the kids reactions on Christmas morning." Faith says  
  
"One day, I'm gonna get married and have kids." Bosco says  
  
"I think you'd be a great father." Faith replies. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole head back to the bus after dropping Santa off in the ER.  
  
"Looks like Santa needs to cut back on the cookies." Nicole cracks  
  
"I believe that may be a bit too late." Doc smiles  
  
"Yeah. True. Too bad Santa couldn't recognize the signs earlier." Nicole shakes her head.  
  
"Good thing he was only a substitute Santa." Doc cracks  
  
"Fear not little children! Santa will live to ride again." Nicole laughs  
  
"Yeah, he just needs to find a new helper." Doc says as they get back in the bus. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, another shift has come and gone." Sully says pulling the RMP back into it's space.  
  
"Yep." Davis replies  
  
"One more shift till Christmas." Sully remarks  
  
They walk into the locker room. Bosco and Faith are already changed. Bosco pulls a Santa Claus hat out of his locker.  
  
"I think I'm going to go home and have a drink." Bosco says  
  
"Sounds like a good plan." Davis adds  
  
"Good night everyone." Faith says.  
  
"Night Faith. See you tomorrow." Sully smiles as his friend passes him. *~*~*~*~*  
  
There is a knock on Kim's door. She looks at the clock and asks herself, "Who could that be?" She reluctantly gets up from the couch and walks to the door. She looks through the peephole and then opens the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kim asks  
  
"I thought that we could talk since I know that Joey is at your mom's." Jimmy replies  
  
"Does it have to be now?" Kim asks  
  
"I want to work this out." Jimmy replies  
  
"I know that you want to work this out, but." Kim is interrupted by Jimmy's warm embrace. He runs his fingers through her long brown hair. His lips find their way to hers. She can't push him away. She wants to be with him very badly, but she is afraid of what will happen. Jimmy picks her up off of her feet and carries her back the hallway to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed; she hurriedly takes off her shirt revealing her lace bra. Jimmy runs his fingers through the lace. Kim's fingers unbutton Jimmy's shirt and she pushes it off of his shoulders revealing his muscular arms and smooth chest. She runs her hands down towards his pants. He pushes her hands away; he is not ready to go that far yet. His lips softly kiss her breasts, again she moves her hands to unfasten his pants, this time, he does not fight it. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning light sneaks in through the blinds of Taylor's bedroom. She stirs.  
  
"What time is it?" She asks  
  
"Quarter after 9." Walsh replies  
  
"It's Christmas Eve." Taylor realizes  
  
"Yep. That it is." He smiles as he rolls over and puts his arm over her, then kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" She playfully asks  
  
"Whatever you want." Walsh smiles  
  
Taylor grins and pulls the sheets up over them. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy rolls over and puts his arm around Kim. They are tangled amid the sheets of her bed.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Jimmy smiles  
  
"Good morning." Kim returns  
  
"Are you working today?" Jimmy asks  
  
Kim slips away from Jimmy's embrace. He looks confused as Kim hurriedly dresses.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jimmy asks  
  
"I need to go." Kim says  
  
"Where?" Jimmy asks  
  
"I have to go pick up something. You need to get dressed and get out of here." Kim says  
  
Jimmy slowly pulls his clothes on. He is confused.  
  
"I'll see you at work then, I guess." Jimmy says dejectedly  
  
"Yeah. I will see you at work." Kim replies as she pushes the door shut behind him. She quickly grabs her purse and rushes out the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Boscorelli!" The Officer at the desk says as Bosco heads up the stairs. Bosco stops.  
  
"Yeah?" He asks  
  
"Phone Call." The Officer says  
  
"Thanks." Bosco says as he heads into the Role Call room.  
  
Faith walks into the locker room carrying a somewhat small box that is wrapped in red paper. She sits it down in front of Bosco's locker and begins to change for the shift.  
  
"Hey Faith." Sully says as he walks into the locker room.  
  
"Hey Sully." Faith smiles as she puts the dress that she is going to wear later in her locker.  
  
"So what did you get Bosco?" Sully asks as he hangs up his suit jacket  
  
"Nothing major. Just something meaningful." Faith teases.  
  
Davis walks into the locker room. He is carrying a suit bag.  
  
"Hey guys." He smiles  
  
"Hey Davis." Faith acknowledges  
  
"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas." A voice says as the locker room door opens once again.  
  
"Well Bosco's here." Davis cracks  
  
"Yeah, and he's in a very good mood." Sully quips  
  
"I'm ALWAYS in a good mood." Bosco stresses  
  
Faith rolls her eyes. Bosco hands Faith a small gift bag. She takes the box off of the bench and hands it to him. He stares at it for a moment. "Well, open it." Faith says  
  
Bosco carefully unwraps the package. He takes the top off of the box to reveal a photo of the pair of them, taken on one of their first days as partners. He smiles as he stares at the picture.  
  
"I forgot that this picture even existed." He says  
  
"I found a copy a few weeks ago." Faith said  
  
"This was taken right after we made our first arrest." He smiles.  
  
Davis and Sully watch the exchange go on. Bosco puts the framed picture on the shelf of his locker.  
  
"Well, go on and open yours. It's not as meaningful, but I think that you will still like it." Bosco says  
  
Faith unties the ribbons holding the bag together. She pulls from the bag a small Police Woman figurine. Tears well up in her eyes when she reads the inscription.  
  
I searched for a while, trying to find something to get you. But then I realized that it's not the gift that matters, it is the thought put into it. I saw this and realized that people like you are rare. You are a great partner, but most importantly a great friend. We've had our moments, but you have always stood beside me, and for that I am grateful. I am glad to have someone like you in my life. Thank you for being a great friend.  
  
Bosco stands there and watches Faith's reaction. A few moments later he softly says "Thank you."  
  
Faith smiles. "Wow Bosco. This means more than anything else you could have given me."  
  
They finish changing and head for Role Call. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jingle Bell Rock plays  
  
Taylor climbs down from the stool that she was using to hang a small piece of mistletoe over the doorway.  
  
"Looks good." Kim says with a smile as she finishes stringing the lights around the window.  
  
"I thought so." Taylor grins as she looks at the small Christmas tree in the den.  
  
"Hey look." Kim points down to the street where DK, Walsh, and Jimmy are walking in. Walsh and Jimmy are carrying bags.  
  
"Hmmmmm... I wonder what's in the bags." Taylor grins  
  
"I don't know." Kim returns.  
  
Carlos, Nicole, and Doc walk into the room.  
  
"The decorations look good." Doc smiles as he puts five small boxes under the tree amid some of the other presents.  
  
The guys walk into the room.  
  
"Leave it to the girls to decorate the house." DK smiles  
  
"Hey, they did a heck of a job." Walsh laughs  
  
Taylor looks up, then walks over to Walsh and kisses him.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?" Walsh asks  
  
Taylor points up.  
  
"Well in that case." Walsh smiles as he pulls Taylor closer  
  
Lieutenant Johnson walks up the stairs. "All right guys." He laughs. "Decorations look good." He acknowledges  
  
"Thanks Lieu." Kim laughs  
  
The alarm breaks in.  
  
"Adam 55-3 possible heart attack 1893 73rd." the alarm says  
  
"Well, let's go." Carlos says to Nicole  
  
The pair heads down the stairs and to the bus. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully are sitting at a street corner.  
  
"This shift has been too quiet" Sully says  
  
"It's Christmas Eve, every one is with their families." Davis replies  
  
"I guess." Sully replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco are driving down Lexington  
  
"55 David shots fired 123 and Lex" the radio cries  
  
"123 and Lex." Faith replies  
  
"It's Christmas Eve, we shouldn't be running these calls." Bosco says as they head off.  
  
They pull onto the scene and find a man lying on the street.  
  
"55 David to Central. We need a bus on a rush to this location." Bosco radios  
  
They look around and find no one else. They look at the man who had been shot, then they look up the street to see the lights of the bus in the lonely night.  
  
Taylor and Kim jump out of the bus and rush over to the pair.  
  
"Scoop and run." Taylor says to Kim  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going." Kim replies  
  
They put the man on a gurney and with Bosco and Faith's assistance they load him on the bus.  
  
Before Bosco closes the doors he shouts out sincerely, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Taylor looks up. "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too."  
  
The bus pulls away and Bosco looks at his watch. "Wow, it's 10 already."  
  
"It's that late?" Faith asks as they climb back into their RMP. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The crew at the firehouse begins their Christmas celebration without the girls. They sit down and have some punch and some snacks. Finally the girls get back.  
  
"Finally!" DK laughs  
  
"What?" Kim asks  
  
"We can open presents now." Walsh quips  
  
"Just like a little kid huh?" Taylor asks Jimmy is already separating out the presents. Once everyone is seated around the room they begin.  
  
Once everyone is finished opening their gifts they say their thank yous.  
  
Silent Night Begins to play  
  
"Wow. It's 11:30 guys." Nicole says  
  
"Wow. It is. But you know what? I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be right now." DK says  
  
"Yeah, celebrating with friends is the best thing I can think of on Christmas Eve." Carlos smiles *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis, Sully, Bosco, and Faith walk into the Church.  
  
"It's been a long time." Sully says quietly as the four take a seat.  
  
The choir sings Silent Night the bells begin to chime. It's Christmas Morning.  
  
The four cops look around. "Merry Christmas" Bosco says to his friends and coworkers  
  
"Merry Christmas." They return. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Jimmy sit in the living room of Kim's apartment.  
  
"Merry Christmas" Jimmy says with his arms wrapped around Kim's waist.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She replies as the fire burns in the fireplace. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Walsh are standing by the window in her apartment.  
  
"It's Christmas." Walsh says quietly  
  
"I know. It's our first Christmas together." Taylor smiles  
  
"And it's snowing." Walsh says  
  
"I know." She replies  
  
"I can't think of any other way I would want this Christmas to be. It's snowing, I am with the woman I love. Merry Christmas." He responds.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Taylor smiles as the pair looks out into the night  
  
Silent Night ends and the Scene fades out 


	12. Fears

"And the countdown has begun. 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1 Happy New Year everyone!" the TV blasts.  
  
Auld Lang Sine plays  
  
Taylor and Walsh are enjoying a bubble bath and champagne.  
  
"Happy New Year" Walsh tells Taylor  
  
"Happy New Year to you too." She smiles as they clank glasses to ring in the New Year *~*~*~*~*  
  
There is a building that is fully engulfed in flames. The squad and buses pull onto the scene. Bosco and Faith push onlookers back.  
  
"Get back!" Bosco yells at the crowd. "Give them room!"  
  
Jimmy, Taylor, and DK are sent into the building to search for occupants. They are greeted by thick smoke and flames.  
  
"Whoa!" Jimmy yells as debris falls around them  
  
They head for the stairs and cautiously make their way to the next floor.  
  
"Can anybody hear me?" Taylor yells  
  
"Fire department" DK yells trying to find any occupants of this office building.  
  
"Someone help me!" a woman's voice screams  
  
The three firefighters rush to the sound and look in horror as they reach the woman who has been badly burned.  
  
"Have a backboard ready, we've got a bad one up here." Jimmy radios to the outside *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Carlos grab a gurney and prepare for when whoever is coming out the door carrying the victim. Moments later out comes DK carrying the young woman.  
  
"Get her on oxygen now." Carlos exclaims to Kim  
  
She carefully slips the oxygen onto the young woman's burnt face. The cops watch as the woman is loaded onto the back of the bus.  
  
"That has got to be terrible." Bosco says  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I could handle being a paramedic." Faith replies as debris falls around them. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Back inside the building Taylor and Jimmy continue their search through the smoke and flames. There is a slight shift in the building.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Taylor asks  
  
"Yeah." Jimmy replies  
  
"Think we should get out of here?" Taylor asks  
  
"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Jimmy replies as the building shifts a bit more *~*~*~*~*  
  
The Captain is outside the building talking with Lieutenant Johnson  
  
"Get the firefighters out of there. That building could go at any minute." The Captain instructs  
  
"Yes sir." Lieutenant Johnson replies and signals for the sirens call *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sully." Davis begins  
  
"Yeah?" Sully responds as he places a ticket on the windshield of a car  
  
"Why are we out here in the cold writing tickets?" Davis asks  
  
"Because there is a meter maid shortage." Sully quips  
  
"Oh, so we're meter men now?" Davis laughs  
  
"Afraid so." Sully laughs  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Davis replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
"You hear that?" Jimmy asks  
  
"What, the sirens?" Taylor questions  
  
"No." Jimmy pauses, "It sounds like."  
  
Before Jimmy can complete his thought a ball of flames bursts into the room, knocking the pair to the ground. The building shifts even more. Taylor is the first to recover from the blow.  
  
"Jimmy, we gotta get moving." She says putting her helmet back on her head  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Jimmy says  
  
The radio breaks in.  
  
"Taylor, Jimmy, get out of there now!" Lieu's voice billows  
  
They get back to the stairway and find that it is blocked by debris from the floors above. They look at each other with a semi-panicked look.  
  
"There's gotta be another way out." Taylor says  
  
"Yeah." Jimmy agrees as they prepare to search for a new route. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are all firefighters accounted for?" The Captain asks Lieutenant Johnson  
  
"I still got two in there." Lieu replies  
  
"Haven't you told them to get out?" The Captain asks  
  
"Yes." Lieu replies  
  
"Then why aren't they out?" The Captain demands to know  
  
"Taylor and Doherty are the best I got. There has got to be a reason why they aren't out yet." Lieu replies  
  
"I want them out of there now!" The Captain demands  
  
Lieutenant Johnson radios again "Jimmy, Taylor, get out of there! The building could go at any second."  
  
DK, Walsh, Doc, and Nicole all look at each other, worried that something may have happened. Bosco and Faith look on wondering why the pair hasn't immerged from the building yet. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy, I don't think that there is another way out of here." Taylor says  
  
"There has to be." Jimmy replies "I don't think that there is." Taylor says as the building shifts more  
  
"We really have to get out of here." Jimmy replies  
  
There is a loud cracking sound. Jimmy and Taylor look at each other.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Jimmy says as they head back for the blocked stairwell. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jimmy, Taylor where are you?" Lieutenant Johnson radios  
  
"I don't like this one bit." DK mutters  
  
"Me either." Walsh replies  
  
"I guess you wouldn't." DK responds *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy attempts to radio out to Lieutenant Johnson. "Lieu, we're stuck on the 3rd floor." But the radio just crackles  
  
"Well. Looks like the radio's shot." Jimmy says  
  
Taylor is looking down over the railing of the stairs, which are blocked by debris and filled with smoke.  
  
"I think that our only way out is up." She remarks  
  
"I'm thinking so too." Jimmy says as they start up the stairs  
  
The building shifts again, this time walls begin to collapse.  
  
"Go go go!" Jimmy yells to Taylor as they begin running for the roof.  
  
"The door's jammed!" Taylor yells as she throws her shoulder into it, trying to get it open.  
  
"Let me try!" Jimmy yells as he hits it with all of his might but the door still doesn't move. "Okay, on the count of three we both hit the door and pray to God it works!"  
  
"Okay." Taylor replies  
  
"1.2.3!' Jimmy yells as they both hit the door it flies open and they fall out onto the roof.  
  
Jimmy rips off the mask and rushes to the side. "Someone get us down from here!" he yells down the 6 stories to the street below.  
  
DK looks up. "Lieu!"  
  
Lieutenant Johnson looks up to see Jimmy and Taylor leaning over the edge of the building. "DK, Walsh. Get the ropes and get to the top of that next building." He instructs  
  
"You got it Lieu." DK says as they grab the ropes and rush into the next building over. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how about some food?" Davis asks as he and Sully get back into the RMP  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Sully smiles  
  
"What are you in the mood for tonight?" Davis asks  
  
"How about some good old diner food?" Sully asks  
  
"Sounds good." Davis laughs *~*~*~*~*  
  
DK and Walsh reach the roof of the other building.  
  
"Okay guys. We're gonna get you over here." DK yells as he and Walsh search for a place to secure their end of the rope.  
  
"Hurry up!" Jimmy yells as he feels the building shift again  
  
Walsh throws the rope across the 12-foot gap between the buildings.  
  
"Okay, now come on!" Walsh yells  
  
Jimmy hooks the harness on Taylor.  
  
"Ready?" Taylor yells  
  
"Yeah." Walsh replies  
  
Taylor takes a deep breath and slides off of the edge of the roof, swinging across the gap where she is caught by another firefighter who has taken position in a window below. He pulls her in.  
  
"Thanks." She says as she sends the harness back out the window.  
  
Walsh pulls the rope back to the roof and throws it across to Jimmy. Jimmy harnesses himself in. He looks down at the airbag in place below as he finishes hooking himself in. He prepares to slide off of the roof when the building starts to fall.  
  
"JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!" The firefighters yell from the next building over.  
  
Those on the ground watch in horror as Jimmy falls from the roof. The rope pulls taught and he swings across. Taylor grabs his coat and pulls him into the office she herself was pulled into.  
  
Moments later they immerge from the first floor of the building where they are greeted by Nicole and Doc.  
  
"We need to take you in so that you can get checked out." Doc says  
  
Taylor and Jimmy nod, knowing that it isn't such a bad idea after their ordeal. They climb into the back of the bus. Doc pulls off. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Carlos are filling out their run sheet when Jimmy and Taylor walk in with Nicole and Doc. Nurse Proctor leads them both to rooms.  
  
"Are they okay?" Kim asks concerned about her ex husband and her best friend  
  
"I think so." Doc replies, "Just more of a scare than anything." *~*~*~*~*  
  
DK and Walsh sit in the kitchen at the firehouse.  
  
"You okay man?" DK asks  
  
"Yeah why?" Walsh responds  
  
"You haven't said much since Taylor got sent to the hospital." DK replies  
  
"I'm just a little upset." Walsh says  
  
"Hey, Taylor is tough. Nothing is going to stop her from being a firefighter." DK says  
  
"I know. I was just a little scared when we didn't know where they were." Walsh says  
  
"Hey. They are okay, that's all that matters." DK says  
  
Walsh gets up and heads up the stairs. DK only watches. Moments later Jimmy and Taylor walk up the stairs with the medics.  
  
"Where's Billy?" Taylor asks  
  
"He just went upstairs." DK replies  
  
"Thanks." Taylor returns as she heads up the stairs.  
  
The others stand and look at each other. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx plays  
  
"Hey." Taylor says in the chilly January air  
  
"Hey." Walsh says from his position at the edge looking down on the street below.  
  
"You okay?" Taylor asks  
  
"Yeah." Walsh replies  
  
"I'm okay." Taylor adds  
  
Walsh turns around and takes Taylor into his arms; tears begin to flow from his eyes.  
  
"I was scared." He cries  
  
"I know. I know. I was too." Taylor replies  
  
"I was afraid that I was gonna lose you in that building. When you weren't responding to the radio, when the building started to collapse." he chokes up  
  
"I'm here. I'm okay." Taylor cries back as she wipes the tears from her fiancée's face.  
  
Walsh pulls her closer to him. "I can't lose you. I can't."  
  
"I'm always going to be with you. I'm not going anywhere." She cries back  
  
The song ends and the scene fades 


	13. Uncertain Times

Uncertain Times *~*~*~*~* "The snow's coming down pretty hard out there." Carlos says to Nicole  
  
Nicole moves into the living room of his apartment with two cups of coffee. She looks out the window. "Yeah it is." She acknowledges  
  
Carlos moves to the couch and sits down with her, wrapping his arms around her. He kisses her neck.  
  
"You know, you look really sexy in my old t-shirt." He smiles  
  
"Oh I do now?" she giggles as they begin to make out.  
  
The phone rings. Carlos pauses  
  
"Don't answer it." Nicole pleads  
  
Carlos looks at the ringing phone. He wished that it would just stop ringing. Finally out of frustration he grabs the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he says hastily  
  
Nicole asks, "Who is it?"  
  
"Yes sir. I will be in as soon as I can." Carlos says into the phone.  
  
"Well, there goes your day off." Nicole says  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you don't get called in too." Carlos replies  
  
Moments later her cell phone rings.  
  
"I really shouldn't have given Doc this number." She laughs *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor walks towards the firehouse. She is immediately pelted with snowballs thrown by DK and Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, where's your husband?" DK asks teasingly  
  
"Right here!" Walsh yells as he starts pelting his coworkers with snowballs.  
  
Kim attempts to sneak in the door without being noticed, but Taylor hits her in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey!" Kim squeals as she grabs a handful of snow and returns fire on Taylor.  
  
Bosco and Faith are across the street watching the firefighters and medics interact.  
  
"How come we never do fun stuff like that?" Bosco asks  
  
"We're expected to lead by example." Faith replies  
  
Just as she says that, Sully shoves a handful of snow down her jacket. And then laughs.  
  
"Oh that's it." Faith yells as everyone else is laughing.  
  
Before long the corner of King and Arthur becomes a giant snowball fight. Everyone is having a good time, but all good things must come to an end as the fire alarm sounds.  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3 MVA 123 and Lex."  
  
"Well, that's us." Jimmy says to his coworkers  
  
Walsh drops the armful of snowballs that he had and they all head in for the truck.  
  
Bosco, Faith, Sully, and Davis watch as the truck pulls away followed by the bus.  
  
"These slick streets are gonna cause a whole lot of headaches tonight." Sully says  
  
"Yeah, for us." Bosco replies. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Yesterday begins playing  
  
The squad pulls onto the scene of the MVA. Another police unit is already there. There is a small fire burning from the engine of the small passenger car that is resting against a light pole. The occupants of the car sit on the sidewalk a little distance away. Taylor and Jimmy climb out of the truck and immediately set to putting out the fire of the car. Doc and Nicole walk up to the family.  
  
"Are any of you hurt?" Doc asks  
  
There is no response from the family.  
  
"Can you understand me?" Doc asks again  
  
There is still no response from the family.  
  
"I don't think they understand English." Nicole says  
  
"Apparently not. We need to find a translator." Doc says  
  
Finally, in broken English the little boy of the family speaks. Doc and Nicole then use him to translate as they check the family for injuries. Jimmy and Taylor finally get the fire out.  
  
"People need to be more careful in this weather." Jimmy says  
  
"Yeah." Taylor replies as she looks up to Doc and Nicole who are with the family.  
  
"You okay?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Taylor replies  
  
"Okay." Jimmy says as he turns back towards the truck.  
  
Taylor stands there thinking, not even realizing that she was standing alone. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith are patrolling Riverside in the RMP.  
  
"Look at this! It's been snowing what, 3 hours? We've already got 8 inches of snow out there." Bosco gripes  
  
"Come on Bosco, it's not that bad." Faith says.  
  
"Yeah it is. I hate snow!" Bosco complains.  
  
"Well then, I guess it is." Faith laughs. Faith's expression goes stone cold. "Bosco watch out!" Faith yells *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis are getting coffee  
  
"So, you got any plans for the weekend?" Davis asks  
  
"Davis, they're calling for 3 feet of snow. Do you really think that I'm gonna do anything this weekend?" Sully responds  
  
"I didn't know if you had any honeys lined up to spend a little quality time with this weekend or not." Davis grins  
  
Sully stares at him over his coffee cup.  
  
"55 Charlie, MVA 98th and King" the radio crackles  
  
Sully takes the radio. "98th and King, 55 Charlie." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor stands there thinking. The flames, the snow, it all took her back to her childhood.  
"Angus, you have a visitor." Beth Taylor says  
  
"Who is it Daddy?" Alex asks as she bounds down the stairs  
  
"I don't know honey." Angus says as he heads for the door.  
  
He finds two men from the fire department, standing on the snow-  
covered porch. At this time Angus was a Lieutenant at the 84th.  
  
The one gentleman speaks, "Lieutenant Taylor"  
  
"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Taylor." Angus replies  
  
"I'm afraid that I have some bad news." The gentleman says, "May we  
come in?"  
  
Alex looks out the door and can see smoke in the distance. The door  
closes heavily. "Alex, why don't you and Adam go upstairs?" Beth  
suggests  
  
Alex and her brother head up the stairs. The two men sit on the couch  
in the den.  
  
"Lieutenant Taylor. I am afraid to tell you that your father has been  
killed in the line of duty." The gentleman says  
  
Angus looks at them, his heart sinks.  
  
"What is it Adam?" Alex asks as they are listening at the top of the  
stairs.  
  
"That man just told father that Pappy was killed." Adam says  
  
"Taylor!" Lieutenant Johnson yells  
  
Taylor stands there, still absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
"Taylor!" Lieu yells again  
  
"Yeah Lieu?" Taylor spins  
  
"Let's go, we got another call." Lieutenant Johnson says  
  
"Right." Taylor replies and heads to the truck  
  
Yesterday ends  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco jerks the steering wheel hard to the right.  
  
"Hold on!" Bosco yells as the RMP gets hit by the 4 x 4, that Faith had seen barreling towards them, and goes rolling down the embankment towards the river. The RMP flips over several times, tossing Bosco and Faith like rag dolls. The RMP finally comes to a rest on its roof, teetering on the bank to the river. The horn is sounding, and the siren yelps.  
  
The 4 x 4 ends up about 50 feet away from the RMP. It sits on its side in the snow. The driver slowly crawls from the truck and staggers away, obviously drunk.  
  
The radio creaks across "55 David, Domestic Dispute 1818 108th."  
  
There is a long silence  
  
"55 David, Domestic Dispute 1818 108th." The radio calls again. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, wonder why Bosco and Faith aren't answering the radio." Davis says  
  
"Knowing Bosco, they're ducking calls again." Sully responds as he is directing traffic around the accident.  
  
"You really think that he'd do that in this type of weather?" Davis asks  
  
"It's Bosco, what do you think?" Sully questions  
  
They hear the call go across the radio again, this time, the dispatcher's voice is a little anxious. "55 David, Domestic Dispute 1818 108th."  
  
Again, no response.  
  
"Central, 55 Charlie, we'll respond to the domestic." Sully radios  
  
"10-4 Charlie. 1818 108th." The radio returns  
  
"1818 108th, 55 Charlie." Sully finishes. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The Squad returns to the house.  
  
"We shouldn't get too comfortable, I'm sure we'll be heading back out again soon." Jimmy says  
  
"Hey, Lieu. Weren't we supposed to get a new guy today?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah. He should be here already." Lieu replies  
  
"Um, Lieu, it's 8 o'clock. isn't he a bit late for his shift?" DK asks  
  
"It's 8 already?" Lieu asks  
  
"Yeah." Walsh replies  
  
"So who's the new guy?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Prescott." Lieu responds  
  
"He's back here? On our squad?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah Walsh, didn't he hit on your future wife the last time he worked here?" DK asks teasingly  
  
"Come on guys! Prescott's a good guy." Taylor chimes in  
  
"Uh oh!" DK chuckles. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Central, do you have a last known location of 55 David?" Sully radios, clearly concerned by the radio silence.  
  
"Last known position was 109th Charlie." The dispatcher's voice comes over the radio.  
  
"10-4 Central, we're gonna go check the area to see if we can find them." Sully replies  
  
"10-4 Charlie." The radio replies.  
  
"So what, we go looking for them now?" Davis asks  
  
"You got a better idea?" Sully asks  
  
"There's over 2 feet of snow out there now." Davis complains  
  
"You think they wouldn't do the same thing for us?" Sully asks  
  
"No, they'd have been out looking for us an hour ago." Davis replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
The horn on the RMP has gone silent. Nightfall sets in over the overturned RMP. The nose still teetering over the bank of the river. Faith is lying unconscious, bleeding; Bosco comes to a semi conscious state.  
  
"Where am I?" He asks himself looking at the blood on his hands. The reality sets in that he is sitting in his overturned RMP. He tries to open the door. Panic sets in. "Faith?" he yells, looking at his partner. He grabs for his radio, the cord has been severed by a piece of glass. He can't see anything but the snow that is around the RMP.  
  
"We're trapped." Bosco says. He reaches for the radio his partner has on her shoulder.  
  
"55 David to Central. 10-13, I repeat 10-13." Bosco frantically radios  
  
The radio returns nothing but static. "Dammit!" Bosco exclaims, "There's got to be a way out of here."  
  
Bosco struggles to get untangled from the seatbelt. Then he realizes that he is pinned between the dash and the floorboard. He uses too much energy and slowly slips back into unconsciousness. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 David, 55 Charlie, what is your location?" Davis asks into he radio. Davis is clearly frustrated. "Why won't they respond?" He asks  
  
Sully shakes his head. "Okay, they're not on 109th, we've checked 108th. Now where?"  
  
"You wanna try Riverside?" Davis asks  
  
"Why not?" Sully replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what are we talking about?" Kim asks as she grabs a chip from the bag that Jimmy is holding.  
  
"The new guy." DK says  
  
"New guy?" Kim asks  
  
"Yeah, Prescott's coming back onto the squad." Jimmy replies  
  
"Prescott, wait a minute. You mean the cute one who spent like a month here before getting transferred?" Kim asks  
  
"Yeah, that one." Taylor replies  
  
Everyone looks at her. "What? That's the only way I know how to respond to Kim."  
  
"Okay, I think we should find a new subject." DK says  
  
"Yes! New subject." Taylor adds looking towards Walsh. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis carefully scan Riverside. The road is covered in about 4 inches of new fallen snow.  
  
"This is useless!" Sully says "We'd have better luck on foot."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa Sully!" Davis exclaims  
  
"What?" Sully asks.  
  
Davis jumps out of the car; he notices the tires of the overturned 4 x 4. Then spots the four tires of the overturned RMP.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. We have a location on 55 David. We need Fire and EMS on a rush to Riverside Avenue." Davis radios as he trudges through the snow to the overturned RMP. 


	14. It Only Gets Worse

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa Sully!" Davis exclaims  
  
"What?" Sully asks.  
  
Davis jumps out of the car; he notices the tires of the overturned 4 x 4. Then spots the four tires of the overturned RMP.  
  
"55 Charlie to Central. We have a location on 55 David. We need Fire and EMS on a rush to Riverside Avenue." Davis radios as he trudges through the snow to the overturned RMP.  
  
Sully joins his partner on the bank.  
  
"Careful Sul! The front end is over the river." Davis exclaims as he pushes snow away from the RMP. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3, Police need assistance Riverside Avenue" The alarm bellows  
  
"Police need assistance. It's probably just another MVA." Jimmy says sharply as the squad and medics move to the vehicles  
  
"No Jimmy, that sounds serious." Taylor replies. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis gets on the ground next to the driver's window.  
  
"Bosco, Faith! Talk to me!" he yells  
  
"What's going on?" Sully asks  
  
Davis looks up, desperate. "They're both unconscious. I." He hesitates, "We may be too late."  
  
They hear the sirens coming from the distance.  
  
"I'll go meet them at the road." Sully says, "Keep talking to them, try to get them to respond."  
  
"Bosco, Faith. Come on guys, talk to me. Please talk to me." Davis pleads  
  
Walsh pulls the fire truck to a halt, Doc and Kim follow suit in the buses.  
  
"What do you have Sully?" Doc asks as he grabs the bags  
  
"Overturned RMP. Bosco and Faith, they aren't responding." Sully replies  
  
Jimmy grabs the jaws of life, Taylor grabs a couple airbags.  
  
"How long have they been down?" Doc asks  
  
"I don't know, at least a couple hours." Sully replies  
  
"Let's move!" Lieutenant Johnson yells knowing the severity of the situation  
  
The crew heads down over the hill. Davis jumps up.  
  
"Careful, the front end is close to going in the river." Davis announces  
  
DK and Walsh assess the situation, trying to figure out the best way to avoid tragedy. They quickly work to hook chains to the RMP and anchor it to the fire truck.  
  
"Jimmy, get them out of that car." Lieu instructs.  
  
Jimmy starts the jaws; he cuts a hole in the frame so that they can free Bosco from the car. Taylor works to free Bosco's legs from between the dash and the floor.  
  
"Okay, he's free!" She announces.  
  
With Taylor's assistance Doc and Nicole carefully put Bosco on a backboard and carry him away from the car so that they have room to work. Taylor climbs into the car to get to Faith.  
  
"She's trapped!" Taylor yells  
  
"How bad?" Lieutenant Johnson asks  
  
"I don't know. I need more light in here. But it's tight down here." Taylor replies  
  
"Walsh, get some more light inside that car. Jimmy, hurry up and get this door cut away." Lieutenant Johnson instructs.  
  
Carlos and Kim wait anxiously for their coworkers to get Faith out of the car. Doc and Nicole work on Bosco.  
  
"He's got a heart beat." Nicole announces  
  
"How he managed that is a miracle, but he's fighting, and we're going to help him." Doc mumbles  
  
"Hypothermic." Nicole adds DK comes over to assist. "Anything I can do?" he asks  
  
"Get us some more blankets from the bus." Doc says  
  
DK runs up the hill to the bus to get the blankets, he grabs an armful and heads back down to Doc and Nicole.  
  
Taylor takes the glove off of her hand to check Faith for a pulse. She speaks quietly.  
  
"Hang in there Faith, we're going to get you out of here."  
  
Hero by Chad Kroger starts  
  
Faith's flesh is cold. Taylor takes the flashlight and shines it on Faith's face. Faith's lips are blue. Taylor checks for the pulse.  
  
"Dammit guys, we have to move!" Taylor exclaims  
  
"What?" Jimmy asks  
  
"I can't find a pulse, we gotta get her out of here NOW!" Taylor exclaims  
  
Jimmy works to cut the door away from the car.  
  
"Carlos, you have the saline inside your shirt?" Kim asks preparing to get Faith  
  
"Yeah." Carlos replies  
  
"Is it warm?" Kim asks  
  
Carlos checks the saline bag that is against his body, "Yeah, it's warm."  
  
"Good. We're going to have to be ready." Kim says grimly  
  
Carlos nods.  
  
"SHIT!" Jimmy exclaims  
  
"What?" Taylor yells from the inside of the battered RMP  
  
"It's stuck!" Jimmy says  
  
Walsh runs back to the fire truck to grab the saw. It is Faith's only hope now.  
  
"Walsh hurry up!" Jimmy yells  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Walsh says as he reaches the car  
  
"Careful Jimmy, she's real close to the door!" Taylor yells  
  
"Got it!" Jimmy replies as he starts the saw to free Faith. Sparks fly everywhere as the metal blade slices through the metal frame.  
  
"Let's move!" Taylor yells.  
  
Kim and Carlos slide by Jimmy with the backboard. Taylor had already fitted the C collar on Faith.  
  
"Is she clear?" Carlos asks  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Taylor replies  
  
"Okay, let's get her out of this car." Kim says  
  
They carefully slide Faith out of the overturned RMP. Taylor climbs out behind and assists her coworkers with CPR as the portable defibulator charges.  
  
"Come on Faith." Kim says aloud  
  
The machine is charged, "Now ready" it chirps  
  
"Clear" Carlos says as he prepares to shock Faith's heart. Taylor and Kim pull their hands up to their shoulders. Carlos presses the button.  
  
"Still no rhythm" He says looking at the monitor  
  
Taylor and Kim resume CPR as the defibulator charges again.  
  
"Charged to 250" Carlos announces, "Clear"  
  
Hero ends  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole roll into Mercy with Bosco. They are met by a staff of nurses.  
  
"32 year old male. Rolled vehicle. Hypothermic. Second bus should be in route," Doc announces.  
  
The nurses and Dr. Fields take over from there. Doc and Nicole go to the desk and start to fill out the run sheet. Nicole's eyes trace back to the trauma room. She watches as the doctors and nurses work on Bosco.  
  
Moments later the second bus arrives. Kim and Carlos wheel in the gurney in as Taylor is on top doing chest compressions. Kim rattles off the stats as Proctor and other nurses take Faith to a trauma room. They close the curtains so that they can work on bringing Faith back. Immediately the monitors give a constant alarm.  
  
In what seems to be slow motion, all sound goes silent, the doctors and nurses continue to work on Faith. Nurses enter and exit the trauma room. Then suddenly the doors open and the bed is rolled off towards the elevator, everyone watches the door to the elevator close.  
  
"Mary?" Taylor asks anxiously  
  
"Yes?" Proctor responds  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Taylor asks for the anxious group  
  
"At this point, it's 50/50. They're moving her to ICU." Proctor replies  
  
A moment of joy comes across all of them.  
  
"Thank you." Taylor finishes. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Later the group is sitting around in the firehouse.  
  
"Can you believe that we have 3 feet of snow out there already?" Carlos asks  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
"Yeah. The weather is nuts." Walsh replies  
  
The snow continues to fall outside of the firehouse. Taylor walks to the window and watches as it lies on the unusually quiet streets. Walsh walks over and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Walsh asks quietly  
  
"You really think my thoughts are worth a penny?" Taylor responds  
  
"Well, it depends on if you're thinking of me or not." Walsh smiles  
  
"Look who has a high opinion of himself tonight." Taylor chuckles  
  
"Oh, so you WERE thinking about me." Walsh says  
  
Taylor laughs at him as she spins around into his arms. "Maybe I was." She grins  
  
Walsh smiles. "Do I want to know?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about our wedding." Taylor replies  
  
"Oh yeah?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah." Taylor responds, "I've finally figured out where I want it to be."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Walsh asks again  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3, Residential Fire 108 Morningside." The alarm breaks in  
  
"Never a dull moment." DK says as they head for the fire truck  
  
"Hey Walsh, get us there without incident would ya?" Jimmy asks  
  
"You got it!" Walsh replies as they pull out of the house.  
  
They pull onto the scene and other units are already working to get the fire extinguished.  
  
"Okay guys, let's get to work." Lieutenant Johnson instructs his crew  
  
They prepare to head in to help but suddenly something goes wrong.  
  
"Shit!" Jimmy yells as they all dive to the ground.  
  
A loud explosion is heard. The building bursts into pieces of flaming debris. As the debris falls around, the squad doesn't move.  
  
To be continued. 


	15. Hope and Faith

"My Last Breath" By Creed plays  
  
Fred sits in Faith's room in the ICU with his hands clasped together, praying.  
  
"Dear God. Please, please don't take her from me." Fred sobs as he holds his wife's cold hand. "I can't stand losing her." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Debris continues to fall around the squad.  
  
"Everybody okay?" Lieutenant Johnson asks  
  
Jimmy and DK slowly stand up.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Jimmy says  
  
"Taylor, you hurt?" Walsh asks as he looks at her lying on the ground  
  
"No, I don't think so." Taylor replies as she slowly stands and readjusts her helmet.  
  
"Let's get to work." Lieutenant Johnson instructs as he calls for additional units on scene.  
  
Song ends  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis is sitting in the hallway as the nurse walks out of Bosco's room.  
  
"Are you Davis?" The nurse asks  
  
"Yes ma'am." Davis replies  
  
"He's asking for you." She tells him.  
  
Davis stands up. "Thank you." He says and he slowly walks into the room. "What's up Bosco?"  
  
"How's Faith?" Bosco asks  
  
Davis stands silent, not totally knowing how Faith was.  
  
"Davis, how is Faith?" Bosco asks agitated  
  
"I. I don't know." Davis says  
  
"What do you mean?" Bosco asks  
  
"They took her to ICU." Davis replies, "It's touch and go."  
  
Bosco turns his gaze toward the window.  
  
"Bosco?" Davis asks *~*~*~*~*  
  
Additional units start to arrive on the scene. The Squad is digging through the debris and freeing their trapped comrades.  
  
"Doc over here!" Jimmy yells as he pulls a piece of debris off a downed firefighter.  
  
Doc crosses the path of destruction. He bends down and checks for a pulse. He looks up to Jimmy and shakes his head. Each one of them moves on to work on rescuing other firefighters.  
  
"I hate this" Carlos says aloud  
  
"Yeah me too." Kim replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred sits in tears, his head down, gazing towards the floor. Suddenly an alarm sounds.  
  
"Oh dear God no! What's happening? Please no!" Fred panics  
  
Doctors and nurses run into the room, one of them leads Fred out. He reaches in vain towards his wife.  
  
"Please Faith, wake up! Wake up!" Fred says as the door closes. He puts his hand on the glass and cries. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Bosco asks  
  
"You couldn't have avoided it." Davis replies  
  
Sully walks into the room  
  
"Davis we gotta go." Sully says  
  
"Okay. Take care man." Davis says as he leaves the room.  
  
Bosco turns his head back towards the window.  
  
"This is my fault." He tells himself. "It's all my fault." *~*~*~*~* The doctors and nurses finally get the monitors to return to steady beeps.  
  
"Mr. Yokas." The doctor says  
  
"Yes?" Fred asks  
  
"Your wife is resting now. You can go back in now." The doctor says  
  
"Doctor, what are her chances?" Fred asks  
  
"Well, it's still too early to tell. My guess is that she'll make a full recovery, but that's just a guess nothing certain." The doctor replies  
  
"Thank you doctor." Fred says as he walks back into the room. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad returns to the house.  
  
"Okay, so this has been the shift from hell." Taylor says  
  
"Yeah it has." Jimmy agrees  
  
Walsh comes down the stairs.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asks Taylor  
  
"You know what?" Taylor asks  
  
"What?" Walsh replies  
  
"I think we should go out and get a beer or two, you know, stress relief." Taylor replies  
  
"There's three feet of snow out there." Walsh protests  
  
"So, Hagertee's is bound to be open." Taylor replies.  
  
"That's a great idea Taylor." DK says  
  
"Yeah, I'm game." Jimmy replies  
  
"Game for what?" Carlos asks  
  
"Going out for a beer." Taylor says  
  
"I'm there." Carlos replies  
  
"Where?" Kim asks  
  
"Hagertee's. You coming?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Sure." Kim replies  
  
"How bout you cous?" DK asks Nicole  
  
"You know, I think I'll pass. Next time guys." Nicole says  
  
Everyone moans at once "Oh come on Cole." DK says  
  
"Next time." Nicole replies as she pulls her hood over her blonde hair and exits the firehouse.  
  
"Well you guys ready?" Taylor asks  
  
"Let's go." Jimmy replies. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis is standing on the steps of the precinct when Sully walks out. Davis lets out a breath and watches the cloud from it. His hands are in his pockets.  
  
"Cold tonight isn't it?" Davis asks  
  
"Yeah." Sully replies  
  
"I can't believe how this snow accumulated this fast." Davis says looking  
  
"You alright Davis?" Sully questions  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Davis replies  
  
"Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee?" Sully asks.  
  
"Coffee sounds good." Davis responds  
  
The two head off down the street towards a diner. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco is in his hospital bed. He is fighting off sleep.  
  
"This is my fault." He tells himself "Faith shouldn't be in ICU now, it's my fault."  
  
The nurse walks in.  
  
"You should really try to get some rest." She tells Bosco  
  
"I will." He replies.  
  
The nurse smiles as she takes the readings from the monitors and leaves the room. Bosco turns out the light. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred sits vigilantly at Faith's bedside. He is holding her hand in his. His head is down, his eyes are closed but he's not sleeping. The monitors continue a steady beep.  
  
Fred lifts his head. "Please Faith, wakeup. I can't do this without you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What'll it be?" The bartender asks the gang.  
  
"Whatever's on tap." Jimmy replies  
  
"Coming right up." The bartender responds.  
  
Taylor and Kim venture over to the jukebox. The bar was silent before they arrived.  
  
"Let's get some tunes rolling." Kim says  
  
"Yeah, it's too quiet." Taylor responds  
  
Walsh sits on his stool watching Taylor.  
  
"You got yourself a special girl there." DK says  
  
"Yeah." Walsh replies  
  
"So you guys have the wedding all planned?" DK asks  
  
"Taylor's working on it. It's still a couple months away." Walsh responds  
  
"Yeah, you still have time." DK says.  
  
"Yeah." Walsh replies as Taylor sits down in his lap.  
  
"Hey good looking." She smiles *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis sit at a booth in the diner, each with a cup of coffee.  
  
"It just doesn't seem like this should be." Davis says "What?" Sully asks  
  
"You know, Bosco and Faith having the accident." Davis says, "It just."  
  
"It bothers you doesn't it?" Sully questions  
  
"Yeah. It bothers me a lot. I mean, I could have lost two friends today. I may still lose one." Davis says fighting back emotion.  
  
"Hey. Faith's strong. She'll pull through this. You have to believe that." Sully says  
  
"But what if she doesn't Sully? What is we were too late?" Davis asks  
  
The waitress walks up.  
  
"Can I get you two anything else?" She asks  
  
Sully looks up. "We're good. Thanks."  
  
The waitress smiles and lays their check on the table and walks off.  
  
"Davis, listen to me. Faith will recover and she'll be back in that car patrolling those streets. That's how she is. She's going to fight; she's going to wake up. Now come on, let's get out of here." Sully says as he stands and puts his coat on.  
  
Davis looks at him, puts his coat on. "Yeah, let's get out of here, it's been a long day." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Closing Time by Semisonic plays  
  
"Well guys, I'd say that it's getting late." DK says looking at his watch that says 1 AM.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here." Jimmy says  
  
"You ready?" Walsh asks Taylor  
  
"Yeah. Good night everyone" Taylor says  
  
Taylor and Walsh slip out into the brisk night air. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco is still awake, though the lights are out in his room. He watches out the window as the snow continues to drift down from the night sky.  
  
"God, please let Faith be okay." Bosco says softly.  
  
He shifts in his bed and closes his eyes. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith's room is dimly light. Fred is sleeping, still holding Faith's hand. He wakes up to feel a movement.  
  
"Hey." He says fighting back tears and kissing his wife's hand. "I love you."  
  
Faith smiles as Fred thanks the Lord for Faith waking up. He then sits on the bed beside her and leans up against her, stroking her hair, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I was so scared baby. I was afraid to lose you." Fred says  
  
The scene and song fade out. 


	16. Family Time

"You ready to go?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute." Taylor replies  
  
"We're supposed to be there in 15 minutes, we're not going to make it." Walsh says adjusting his tie  
  
"Hang on." Taylor says from the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up. Why are we doing this?" Walsh says  
  
"Because my mother wants to spend more time with us." Taylor says as she walks out into the living room. "How do I look?"  
  
Walsh stares at Taylor who is wearing a beautiful cocktail dress.  
  
"You look great." He smiles and kisses her.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Taylor says as they walk out the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's for dinner mom?" Joey asks  
  
"Your dad's bringing pizza in a little while." Kim replies  
  
"Oh, okay." Joey says as he returns to his homework  
  
"How's the homework coming?" Kim asks  
  
"I'm having a little trouble with my multiplication." Joey replies  
  
"Need some help?" Kim asks  
  
"Maybe." Joey says  
  
"Maybe? You either do or you don't." Kim responds  
  
"Okay, I need help." Joey says  
  
"Okay, let's see where you're stuck." Kim says sitting next to her son to help *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So feeling better?" Bosco asks  
  
"Yeah, I'm still a little sore, but I'm glad to be back." Faith replies  
  
"I'm glad you're back. That rookie was getting annoying." Bosco says  
  
Faith laughs "Yeah I guess. And you think desk duty was much better?"  
  
"Okay you win." Bosco laughs  
  
"Hey Bos, check that out." Faith says looking at a group of 4 guys on a street corner just up the block.  
  
Bosco accelerates the RMP forward and flips on the lights.  
  
The group disperses as Bosco and Faith jump out of the RMP.  
  
"55 David to Central, we need a bus on a rush to 123 and Lex." Faith radios as a teenage boy lies on the ground bleeding heavily. Bosco chases after the group of guys. Sully and Davis cut around the corner and cuts off the retreat of the group.  
  
"Get on the ground!" Bosco yells.  
  
The 4 stop and obey Bosco's command.  
  
Doc and Carlos pull onto the scene.  
  
"What happened?" Doc asks Faith  
  
"He got jumped." Faith says as she looks up the street for her partner.  
  
"Doc, he's not breathing." Carlos says.  
  
A sudden movement catches Faith's eye.  
  
"Get down!" she yells at Doc and Carlos as a gunman opens fire  
  
"55 David to Central, shots fired 123 and Lex!" Faith radios  
  
Bosco, Sully, and Davis all look at each other as they hear the shots. Bosco takes off down the street.  
  
"Bosco!" Sully yells to no avail. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alex, William come and have a seat." Beth Taylor says to the couple as they arrive.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor, you look beautiful tonight." Walsh says to Beth  
  
"Why thank you William." Beth replies Alex smiles as they head to the table. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is walking up the street towards Kim's apartment. A pair of men comes up behind him.  
  
"Give us your wallet." One of the men says  
  
"Easy there." Jimmy says  
  
"I said give us your wallet!" The man demands  
  
"Okay, okay." Jimmy says as he pulls his wallet from his pocket.  
  
The robber sees his watch. "I want the watch too."  
  
"Whoa, now easy, this was a gift." Jimmy says  
  
The second man hits Jimmy in the stomach. "He said he wants the watch too."  
  
Jimmy winces in pain. "Okay, okay" Jimmy replies as he removes his watch.  
  
The second robber takes the pizza box from Jimmy as the first robber digs through Jimmy's wallet. He pulls out the cash and credit cards, then throw the wallet up the street. Jimmy moves to get his wallet, but he's hit in the head with a pipe. He falls to the ground in pain, and the two men walk away leaving Jimmy in a heap on the sidewalk. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith returns fire over the RMP. Bosco comes rushing down the street.  
  
"Bosco get down!" Faith yells.  
  
Bosco dives behind the RMP as the shooter opens fire on them again.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Bosco yells as he returns fire.  
  
The sound of sirens echo through the streets. Sully and Davis pull onto the scene after turning their perps over to another unit. They pull into a position up the street. Another RMP pulls in and cuts off the corner.  
  
"Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!" Bosco yells at the shooter. The shooter complies. The 6 cops are on him quickly.  
  
"Thanks guys." Faith says to Sasha and Gusler.  
  
"Always there to help." Sasha replies. Bosco pulls the perp to his feet.  
  
"Alright jagoff, let's go." Bosco says  
  
Doc and Carlos have already pulled away and headed for Mercy with the teenager.  
  
"Isn't this a great way to get back on your feet?" Sully laughs  
  
"Yeah, a great welcome back to the street." Faith replies.  
  
The cops head back to their RMPs and head off. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The restaurant is elegantly decorated. There is soft music in the background. The waiter brings a fresh bottle of wine to the table.  
  
"So the big day is coming up soon." Adam says to his little sister and future brother in law.  
  
"Yeah." Taylor smiles as Walsh takes her hand.  
  
"Is everything set?" Beth asks concerned that the wedding may not go off as planned.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Nothing is going to ruin it." Walsh says  
  
"Is there anything you need me to do?" Beth asks  
  
"No mom, we have everything ready to go. The only thing we need is that morning to come, our family and friends to arrive, and we'll be ready to go." Taylor replies  
  
"Well, you know that I just want to help." Beth says  
  
"Thank you mom, but it's all taken care of." Taylor says *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy, I thought dad was coming over." Joey says to Kim  
  
Kim looks at her watch. "He is honey, he must be running late." Kim knew better, it was nearly 8 o'clock. He was supposed to be there an hour ago. But he wouldn't let Joey down, not if he wanted his relationship with Kim back.  
  
Kim picks up the phone and dials Jimmy's cell. It's ringing. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy slowly rolls over. He had been hit pretty hard. His phone starts ringing. He looks at the display. "Oh man, Kim." He says to himself.  
  
"Hello?" he says  
  
"God Jimmy, where are you? Joey's waiting." Kim says  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be there in a couple minutes." Jimmy replies  
  
"Are you okay?" Kim asks  
  
"I'll be there in a couple minutes." Jimmy says as he ends the call.  
  
He slowly stands up and heads up the street. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim stands perplexed looking out the window of her apartment.  
  
"That was really weird." She thought to herself.  
  
"Was that dad?" Joey asks  
  
"Yeah, he'll be here in a few minutes. Why don't you go get your things put away?" Kim says  
  
"Okay." Joey replies and then heads back to his bedroom. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The waiter brings the check to the table. Beth signs the slip and puts it back into the folder.  
  
"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Taylor." Walsh says politely  
  
"William, please, you are going to be my son-in-law next week. Please call me Beth, or mom, anything but Mrs. Taylor." Beth says  
  
"Yes ma'am." Walsh replies, "And you really don't have to call me William. Billy is fine." He smiles.  
  
"Billy it is." Beth says. "You're such a polite man, you are good for my daughter."  
  
Taylor and Walsh both smile.  
  
"Thank you mom. See you next week." Taylor says as she hugs her mother and Adam. Walsh also hugs Mrs. Taylor, and shakes hands with Adam. The couple then heads off.  
  
"They really are great pair." Adam tells his mother. "Your father would be proud." Beth replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that was eventful." Carlos says referring to the shooting  
  
"Yeah it was." Doc replies  
  
"I am so ready for this night to end." Carlos adds  
  
"Yeah, A nice relaxing night at home would be nice right now." Doc responds  
  
"Adam 55-3 chest pains 908 Morningside" the radio calls  
  
Carlos rolls his eyes "908 Morningside." He replies to the radio *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy reaches Kim's door. He knocks and Kim answers.  
  
"What took you so.oh my God! Jimmy, what the hell happened?" Kim asks  
  
"I got robbed on my way here." Jimmy replies.  
  
"Come on, let me take a look at it." Kim says  
  
Jimmy walks in and sits on the couch. Kim walks over. Joey comes out of his room.  
  
"Dad?" Joey asks  
  
"Hey sport." Jimmy replies  
  
"What happened?" Joey asks  
  
"Joey, can you give your dad and I a little time alone please?" Kim asks  
  
Joey heads back to his room. Kim takes an antiseptic pad and wipes the cut above Jimmy's eye clean. He winces a little because it stings.  
  
"You're lucky you know that?" Kim asks  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Jimmy says as Kim puts a couple butterfly bandages over the cut  
  
"You could have been killed!" Kim adds  
  
"I know." Jimmy replies  
  
"Did you report it to the police?" Kim asks  
  
"Not yet." Jimmy says  
  
"Please do that as soon as you can." Kim worries  
  
Summer of 69 by Bryan Adams plays  
  
"I will." Jimmy responds as Kim wraps her arms around his shoulders. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we off to now?" Taylor asks  
  
Walsh smiles as they head off. "You'll see."  
  
He pulls the Jeep into a parking lot along Coney Island.  
  
"Here we are, where it all began." Walsh says  
  
"Yeah." Taylor smiles  
  
"I can still see it all." Walsh says as he wraps his arms around Taylor's waist  
  
"Me too." Taylor says as they look out over the water, the stars sparkling in the night sky. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy walks into the precinct and starts filling the paperwork about the robbery. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Joey eat Kraft Easy Mac since the pizza is gone. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully walks into his apartment. He looks at a picture of him and Tatiana. He grabs a soda from his fridge and turns out the light. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis heads back to his apartment. Carlos is already there feeding Walter and watching television. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco heads off to his mom's bar. He sits down on a stool and orders a drink. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc turns the light on in his apartment. He looks at the dishes that he has allowed to accumulate in the sink. He ignores them and heads back the hall. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith drops her bag just inside the door of the apartment. She picks up a few things that are scattered about the living room, then heads back to her children's room then to bed. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh and Taylor take off their shoes and walk along the tide into the darkness. 


	17. To Have and To Hold

"May 27th, soon to be the best day of my life. In two hours, Alex and I will be husband and wife. I've been waiting my whole life for this day. And it's finally here." Walsh says *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo Jimmy, is everything ready?" DK asks  
  
"Yeah, everything is set." Jimmy replies as they prepare to head off to the church.  
  
"You have the tuxes right?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah, I just put them in the Jeep." Jimmy replies  
  
"Okay, then let's go." Walsh says  
  
"You're looking a little nervous there buddy." DK says to Walsh  
  
"I'm a little nervous." Walsh says  
  
"Don't be." Jimmy replies as they head off towards the church. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, let's get to the church." Kim says to Taylor  
  
"Give me a minute." Taylor replies  
  
"Everything is there and waiting. Come on." Kim adds  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." Taylor says  
  
Nicole walks into the apartment. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes, we're ready." Kim says looking at Taylor. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The church is decorated beautifully with white lilies and orchids and other flowers. They are spread throughout the vestibule and around the altar.  
  
Beth Taylor awaits her daughter's arrival.  
  
"They should be here by now." She says to Adam  
  
"Don't worry mom, Alex is coming. I just got off the phone with her." Adam replies  
  
Moments later Alex, Kim, and Nicole enter the church.  
  
"Okay, let's get you girls ready." Beth says  
  
"Are the guys here yet?" Taylor asks  
  
"Not yet. Now let's hurry, the groom can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck." Beth says  
  
The girls all laugh as they head off to their dressing room. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Shortly after the girls head off, the guys enter the church. Adam greets them.  
  
"Are the girls here yet?" Walsh asks  
  
"They just went to their dressing room." Adam replies  
  
"I told you they were going to get here before us!" DK says  
  
"Well, that's because you drive too slow." Jimmy cracks  
  
"Oh yeah?" DK taunts  
  
"Okay guys, let's go get ready." Walsh says  
  
The guys head off for their dressing room. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith is getting dressed.  
  
"Fred, are you ready to go?" She asks from the bathroom curling her hair  
  
"Almost." Fred says as he puts his tie on.  
  
"Okay, I'll be done in a minute or so. Make sure that Emily has money for her and Charlie's dinner." Faith says  
  
"Already done." Fred replies  
  
Faith finishes her hair, adjusts her dress and exits the bathroom.  
  
"You look great." Fred says as he kisses her  
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She smiles  
  
"Okay Emily, we're heading out. Charlie, you listen to your sister, she's in charge." Fred says  
  
"Okay." Charlie replies as he returns his attention to his video game  
  
"Have fun." Emily says. "Bye guys." Faith says as they head out the door. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"I better go see if Joey has arrived yet." Kim says  
  
"Okay, hurry back." Taylor replies.  
  
Kim heads out of the dressing room. Jimmy is standing in the lobby with Joey.  
  
"Hey, he's ready." Jimmy says  
  
"Good, I wanted to make sure." Kim responds  
  
"You look beautiful." Jimmy says looking at Kim in her long, wine colored dress.  
  
"Thanks." Kim replies "Well, I better get back in there and help Alex finish getting ready."  
  
"Yeah, the guests will be arriving soon. The friends of the bride go on the left right?" Jimmy asks  
  
Kim smiles, "Yes, bride on left, groom on right."  
  
"Got it." Jimmy responds as DK walks out.  
  
"Man Kim looks good." DK remarks  
  
"Yes she does." Jimmy replies. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, are the guys ready?" Taylor asks  
  
"Joey, Jimmy, and DK are all standing out in their tuxes ready to go. The guests have just started arriving. Looks like we have a wedding." Kim replies  
  
"I'm just trying to picture DK in a tux." Nicole jokes  
  
"He doesn't look too bad." Kim smiles  
  
"I have got to see this!" Nicole comments as she peers out. "You're right, he doesn't look too bad. Oh there's Carlos."  
  
"I better head out to greet the guests. I think you all can handle it from here." Beth says  
  
"Okay, thanks mom." Taylor replies  
  
"Well, are you nervous?" Kim asks  
  
"Yes, I am very nervous right now." Taylor replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
The church fills with friends and family of Taylor and Walsh. The organist is playing as the guests arrive. Jimmy escorts Fred and Faith to a seat. Davis and Sully sit, as do Doc and Carlos. Prescott enters and sits with Logan and the rest of the squad. Bosco arrives and sits with Fred and Faith. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The priest walks into Walsh's dressing room.  
  
"The mother of the bride will be walking into the church in five minutes." The priest says  
  
Walsh's mother and father look at their son.  
  
"You look great Billy." His mother says  
  
"Thanks mom. Well you better get out there. It's almost time for you to go in." Walsh says as he kisses his mother on the cheek.  
  
"I'm proud of you son." His father says  
  
"Thanks dad." Walsh replies.  
  
His parents exit the room. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The priest knocks on the door of Taylor's dressing room.  
  
"5 minutes ladies." He says  
  
"Thank you father." Taylor replies.  
  
Kim and Nicole adjust their dresses and take their bouquets of white carnations and orchids.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" Taylor asks  
  
"You look beautiful Alex." Nicole says  
  
"Alex, you look radiant." Kim says as she hands Alex her bouquet of white roses and blue carnations, and baby's breath.  
  
A knock comes on the door. "Okay ladies, it's time." The voice says DK escorts Walsh's mother and father into the church. Jimmy escorts Taylor's mom and brother in. They both then take their positions. The mother's light the candle on the altar. And Walsh comes to the front.  
  
The priest is in position and the organist changes the music. Nicole proceeds down the aisle. Her long dress flows smoothly across the floor. She smiles as flashes from cameras go off. Next Kim comes down the aisle. Her smile tells the whole story. Jimmy smiles as Kim takes her position. Finally Joey comes down the aisle carrying the rings on a white pillow. He gets to the front and takes his position.  
  
The wedding march begins. Taylor appears in the doorway, escorted by Lieutenant Johnson. They slowly proceed up the aisle. Flashbulbs go off. Taylor smiles radiantly. Walsh gets a huge smile on his face. They reach the front.  
  
"Dearly beloveds. We are gathered here today as friends and family, to witness the union of Alexandra and William in the bonds of holy matrimony. It is by God's grace that we are to witness one of life's great moments. We are here to recognize the love that these two share with each other. It is with warmest wishes and joyful hearts that we join them on this day that they have chosen to wed.  
  
I shall ask that if anyone among you has just cause that these two shall not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The priest says  
  
After a pause the priest begins again.  
  
"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The priest asks  
  
"I do." Lieutenant Johnson replies as he puts Taylor's hand in Walsh's. He smiles to them both and goes to his seat.  
  
The priest continues. "William and Alexandra, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life.  
  
William, do you take Alexandra to be your wife?"  
  
"I do" Walsh replies  
  
"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks  
  
"I do." Walsh replies again  
  
"And do you Alexandra take William to be your husband?"  
  
"I do." Taylor replies  
  
"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Taylor replies  
  
"The rings please." The priest says. "These rings are a symbol of the bond that William and Alexandra have chosen to enter into. The shape is that of a circle, which has no beginning or end, this symbolizes their love for one another that it too shall have no beginning or end."  
  
From This Moment by Shania Twain starts  
  
"Repeat after me. I William" the priest says  
  
"I William"  
  
"Take thee Alexandra," the priest continues  
  
"Take the Alexandra"  
  
"To be my wife." The priest adds  
  
"To be my wife."  
  
"To have and to hold." The priest adds  
  
"To have and to hold"  
  
"In sickness and in health." The priest continues  
  
"In sickness and in health"  
  
"For Richer or poorer." The priest adds  
  
"For richer or poorer."  
  
"This is my vow to you." The priest adds  
  
"This is my vow to you."  
  
The priest then turns to Taylor.  
  
"Repeat after me. I Alexandra" the priest says  
  
"I Alexandra"  
  
"Take thee William," the priest continues  
  
"Take the William"  
  
"To be my husband." The priest adds  
  
"To be my husband."  
  
"To have and to hold." The priest adds  
  
"To have and to hold"  
  
"In sickness and in health." The priest continues  
  
"In sickness and in health"  
  
"For Richer or poorer." The priest adds  
  
"For richer or poorer."  
  
"This is my vow to you." The priest adds  
  
"This is my vow to you."  
  
"William and Alexandra, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other.  
  
"A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments. But it also is a declaration of love. I wish to read to you what Paul wrote of love in a letter to the Corinthians. I believe it is a true model of love and it is a model of love I hope you pursue in your marriage:  
  
"Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud.  
  
Love is never haughty or selfish or rude.  
  
Love does not demand it's own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong.  
  
Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out.  
  
If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them."  
  
"Let us bow our heads in prayer. Heavenly father our hearts are filled with great happiness on William and Alexandra's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding, rid them of all pretense or jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, best friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may they find great contentment in the rich joy of senior companionship. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love and harmony, where Your Spirit is always present. Bless this marriage we pray and walk beside William and Alexandra throughout all of their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus name; Amen.  
  
As a sign of William and Alexandra's love, I call upon these two candles. Each burns separately, as a representative of your separate lives, separate families, and separate sets of friends. I ask that you each take one of the candles and together light the center candle."  
  
Walsh and Taylor light the candle.  
  
"The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one." The priest says  
  
"William and Alexandra, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.  
  
Whom God hath joined together. May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto to you, and give you peace.  
  
Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The priest says  
  
Taylor and Walsh kiss.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. William Walsh."  
  
Everyone in attendance claps. Flashbulbs again light up the church. The wedding party is smiling. The organist plays the recession and Taylor and Walsh walk back the aisle hand in hand. The clapping and cheering continues.  
  
Everyone gathers outside of the church. Jimmy walks through the doors with Kim.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. William Walsh!" Jimmy announces from the top step of the church. Taylor and Walsh head down the stairs of the church to their awaiting limo. They travel through a tunnel of bubbles. The church bells ring out in glee. DK closes the door to the limo and the driver pulls off.  
  
Heaven by Bryan Adams plays  
  
"You know, I always knew that Alex would find a great guy to care for her. And I am happy to say, that that guy is one of my best friends in the whole world. They're good for each other. They deserve each other. And seeing them there today, I know it was meant to be." Jimmy says 


	18. FDNY

Through the drawn curtains the morning sunlight breaks in. Walsh rolls over and puts his arm around Taylor.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Walsh." He smiles  
  
"Well good morning Mr. Walsh." Taylor laughs.  
  
"It feels so good to finally be husband and wife." Walsh adds  
  
"Yeah it does." Taylor replies.  
  
"And what are we going to do on our first day as husband and wife?" Walsh asks  
  
Before Taylor can reply the phone rings. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim is fixing breakfast for Joey and Jimmy. Jimmy walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." He says as he pours a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning." Kim smiles in reply.  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" Jimmy asks  
  
Kim doesn't get a chance to answer as her phone rings as does Jimmy's cell phone. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The alarm is sounding at the house.  
  
"Let's go!" Lieutenant Johnson says as he throws his coat on  
  
The squad scrambles into the truck.  
  
"Some honeymoon." DK teases Taylor  
  
"Yeah." Taylor replies as they pull out headed for a warehouse fire. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos, Doc, Nicole, and Kim are already on the scene.  
  
"Here comes the squad." Nicole announces  
  
"Yeah, they're here." Kim says in the orange glow that reflects off of the night sky.  
  
As the squad comes to a stop an order comes for all personnel to withdraw.  
  
The building starts to collapse in on itself. The squad stands by the engine and watches the glow. Water is poured onto the fire as firefighters exit the building. The building finally collapses in on itself.  
  
The squads work to put out the flames in the rubble. A task that takes them well into the early hours of the morning. The squad is relieved to get to head back to the house.  
  
"Man it's been a long night." Prescott says  
  
"Yeah, it's been too long." Jimmy adds  
  
"Welcome aboard the 55. Our next stop will be King and Arthur." Walsh cracks  
  
"Look who's being the funny guy." DK laughs  
  
They travel up the quiet streets finally pulling back up at the house. Walsh backs the truck into the bay and the bay door closes.  
  
"Oh it's going to feel great just to lay down." Walsh says  
  
"I hear that." Logan says  
  
They head for the bunkroom. Shortly after they lay down, the alarm sounds.  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 residential fire 1808 Riverside." The alarm sounds  
  
Jimmy rolls over, "Oh man, I was just getting comfortable too."  
  
"Yeah, same here." Walsh replies  
  
"Come on babies, let's go." Taylor says  
  
"What are you gonna do when you have a child man?" DK asks Walsh  
  
"That's Taylor's job." Walsh laughs  
  
Taylor doesn't find the humor in it "Yeah, right." She says dryly.  
  
"Ouch" DK says as they climb into the truck  
  
Prescott and Jimmy laugh.  
  
"He thinks that he's not going to have to get up if we have children. Ha." Taylor laughs  
  
Again they are on scene and at work. Taylor and Jimmy enter the residence with Logan, DK, and Prescott. They work fast, Jimmy finds a child still in his bedroom, shaking. Logan and Prescott get the grandfather out of his room. They eventually put the fire and return to the house. It's nearly dawn.  
  
"Do you think we can get some sleep now?" Jimmy asks  
  
"What's the matter, you guys feeling too old to be staying out all night?" Taylor asks  
  
"You know what?" DK says  
  
"What?" Taylor asks  
  
"Ummmm.. I'm too tired to finish that thought, maybe later." DK says  
  
Everyone laughs and they head back to the bunkroom.  
  
Kim laughs, "I can't wait for this shift to be over."  
  
"Adam 55-3 chest pains 108 Morningside." The alarm sounds  
  
"Ha, someone else has to go out." Walsh cracks  
  
"Not funny." Nicole says as she and Doc head back downstairs *~*~*~*~*  
  
8 AM rolls around. The squad slowly awakens.  
  
"Well guys, looks like another shift has come to a close." Logan says  
  
"Not a moment too soon." Jimmy says  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 MVA 95th and King" The alarm squeals  
  
"Let's go girls." Lieutenant Johnson yells  
  
"Again?" Prescott comments  
  
"Yeah, they don't have a full squad yet." Lieutenant Johnson replies  
  
"Alright, let's go." Jimmy says grabbing his gear.  
  
They pull out of the house and head off for the call. Arriving to find a car that has jumped a curb and hit a hydrant.  
  
"Logan, Prescott, get that hydrant off. Taylor, DK, Jimmy, you get that car open." Lieutenant Johnson says as they climb out of the cab.  
  
"My baby!" The driver screams  
  
"Ma'am, are you alright?" Kim asks  
  
"My baby, where's my baby?" The woman screams hysterically  
  
A toddler is in the backseat crying, but there is also an empty child seat.  
  
"Oh no." Carlos says  
  
The woman continues to scream, her face bloodied from the air bag.  
  
"Ma'am, how many children do you have?" Kim asks  
  
"Two." The woman cries  
  
The medics and firefighters exchange a fearful look.  
  
"Ma'am, how many children were in the car with you this morning?" Kim asks  
  
"Two, I was taking them to daycare. Elliot and Jamie." The woman replies  
  
Jimmy finally gets the passenger door off of the car and he searches under the seats. He comes back out of the car, shaking his head sideways.  
  
"Great, we've got a missing baby." Nicole says  
  
Taylor is a bit angry over the comment. She looks at the broken windshield. "No, dear God please tell me that didn't happen." She says  
  
She walks up the street a little bit to another car with a broken window. "Doc!" she yells as she busts the side window out to get into the car.  
  
"Nicole get a peds backboard up here NOW!" Doc yells  
  
Nicole does as she is told. They get the child on the backboard, and put him in the back of the bus. Kim and Carlos load the mother and son in the other bus and with Jimmy's assistance they head off for Mercy. The rest of the squad is left to clean up the mess. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy is in the waiting room waiting for Kim and Carlos to finish when he spots the Chaplain for the department.  
  
"Mr. Doherty." The Chaplain says  
  
"Hello Chaplain Jones." Jimmy replies  
  
"Andrew Moore was a member of the 55 at one point, am I correct?" The Chaplain asks  
  
"Yeah, a few years ago, why?" Jimmy asks recalling the then rookie  
  
"He passed away early this morning." The Chaplain replies  
  
"How?" Jimmy asks in disbelief  
  
"Fell from the roof on a call." The Chaplain replies.  
  
"Man." Jimmy says  
  
"Such a shame to lose such a young and promising fire fighter." The Chaplain replies  
  
"Yeah, it is." Jimmy responds.  
  
Kim and Carlos are ready to go.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim asks  
  
"Andy Moore passed away this morning." Jimmy replies  
  
Kim and Carlos look at each other.  
  
"Come on, we better get back and tell the others." Jimmy says "Thank you Chaplain." *~*~*~*~*  
  
The squad is eating breakfast. Lieutenant Johnson is getting a cup of coffee. Jimmy, Kim, and Carlos come up the stairs.  
  
"What's up?" DK asks  
  
"Andy Moore passed away this morning." Jimmy replies  
  
"Andy? Are you sure?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." Jimmy responds, "he fell from a roof on a call this morning."  
  
They sit silently. Finally Lieutenant Johnson breaks the silence  
  
"Guys, your shift just ended, go home and get some rest." He instructs  
  
The group disperses and heads out.  
  
"I can't believe it." Taylor says to Walsh  
  
"Yeah, he was a great guy." Walsh replies  
  
"Yeah." Taylor replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Days later outside of a church the squad carries a flag draped casket to the waiting fire truck. Slowly the fire truck pulls away with the squad following.  
  
The bagpipers play "Amazing Grace" as they proceed down the street. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's a brotherhood. That's what FDNY means. A brotherhood that I am a proud part of." Taylor says 


	19. With Arms Wide Open

The Atari's Boys of Summer plays  
  
The squad is washing the fire truck.  
  
"First day of summer. There's awesome weather. I don't think that it can get any better." Jimmy says  
  
"Nope, I don't think it gets any better." DK replies  
  
"Oh yes it does." Walsh comes out carrying the newspaper  
  
"What's up?" Prescott asks  
  
"The City Council just approved pay raises for us." Walsh says pointing out the headline  
  
"You're joking right?" Jimmy asks jumping down from the truck  
  
"Nope, right here in writing." Walsh replies  
  
Lieutenant Johnson walks out of his office.  
  
"Lieu, you read this?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Yeah, that's actually what I was about to tell you." Lieutenant Johnson replies  
  
"Sweet!" DK replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you see those bucket boys got raises?" Bosco asks in anger "What the hell do they need raises for?"  
  
"Come on Bosco, it's been what, 6 years since they last got a raise in salary?" Faith asks  
  
"And when was the last time WE got one?" Bosco asks  
  
"Two years ago Bosco." Davis replies  
  
"Bosco, take it easy, you might overload your circuits." Sully cracks  
  
"You're telling Bosco to take it easy? You might as well be talking to a brick wall." Sasha laughs  
  
"She's right you know." Faith cracks *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what did you do this weekend?" Carlos asks Kim as they are driving around "Well, we took Joey to his baseball game and we watched movies." Kim replies smiling  
  
"That's good." Carlos says  
  
"How about you?" Kim asks  
  
"I took Kylie to the zoo on Saturday. It was a blast." Carlos replied  
  
"It's good that you still get to see her and take her places." Kim says  
  
"Yeah, I enjoy getting to spend the time with her." Carlos replies  
  
"Boy 55-3 Respiratory distress Subway 123 and Lexington." The radio dispatches  
  
"123 and Lex" Kim radios back as they head off *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith exit the RMP on Riverside.  
  
"You know, I really hate breaking up hobo fights." Bosco says as they approach two homeless men fighting.  
  
"Okay, break it up." Faith yells as they separate the two men.  
  
"He took my space!" the one man says  
  
"Well, you know, it really isn't either of your spaces to claim, so take your things and move on." Bosco says  
  
The two men go in separate directions.  
  
"I really wish that our shift would give us something more exciting than breaking up hobo fights." Bosco says  
  
Gunshots ring out. Bosco and Faith take cover and draw their weapons.  
  
"Is this exciting enough for you?" Faith asks *~*~*~*~*  
  
The Beach Boys Surfin' USA is playing on the radio. Jimmy and the guys are firing up the grill for a barbeque. Jimmy is singing along. Taylor walks out of the house and starts laughing.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Nothing." Taylor laughs "You don't like my singing?" Jimmy asks  
  
"I think the whole block can hear you." Taylor cracks.  
  
"More like the whole city." DK quips  
  
Jimmy stands there with a grin on his face since he finally got the grill started. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are those shots coming from?" Faith asks  
  
"I don't know." Bosco responds  
  
More shots ring out.  
  
"Shit, we're caught in a cross fire." Bosco yells  
  
"55 David to Central we 10-13 Riverside Avenue. 10-13!" Faith radios *~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, I think I am going to take a vacation." Davis says as he and Sully return to their RMP.  
  
"You're going to take a vacation?" Sully says dryly  
  
"Yeah, I think I might go to the beach. Can't let a body like this go to waste." Davis smiles  
  
"Yeah, such a shame. It's a travesty." Sully cracks  
  
"10-13, Officer needs assistance Riverside Avenue." The radio interrupts  
  
"55 Charlie responding!" Sully radios as he and Davis jump into their RMP and take off. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 Edward in route." Gusler radios as Sasha quickly turns their RMP down a side street. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Burgers are ready" Jimmy yells  
  
"Bout time." DK says "I thought I was going to starve to death before you got dinner ready."  
  
"Tell me about it." Walsh says  
  
Taylor bites into her burger. "Ahhh." She says as she spits her bite back into her napkin. "What did you put on these things?"  
  
DK and Walsh each spit their bites out of their mouths.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson walks in the room.  
  
"You guys want me to call and order the pizza?" He asks looking at the reactions from everyone  
  
Carlos walks in and fixes a burger. Everyone watches him. He eats a couple bites.  
  
"This is really good." Carlos says as he walks back out of the kitchen.  
  
"See guys, Carlos likes it." Jimmy says  
  
"I'll go wait for the pizza." Walsh says  
  
"Yeah, me too." DK adds  
  
Kim passes them on the stairs.  
  
"Hey guys, where are you headed?" She asks  
  
"Waiting for the pizza." DK says  
  
"Jimmy cooked again didn't he?" Kim says laughing as DK and Walsh just roll their eyes.  
  
"I don't think you can call that cooking." Walsh cracks *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis pull up. They jump from the car as it immediately comes under fire. Gusler and Sasha arrive to the same greeting.  
  
"Stay down!" Bosco yells  
  
The cops return fire.  
  
"We gotta move!" Sully tells Davis as bullets pepper the area around them.  
  
The pair jump out to take cover with Bosco and Faith. Sully gets behind the RMP, he turns.  
  
"Sul." Davis yells as he falls to the ground.  
  
"Davis!" Sully yells  
  
Bosco doesn't hesitate to jump out from behind the RMP to get to Davis.  
  
The ESU war wagon arrives and immediately takes over the scene. Moments after the gun fight stops the buses are on the scene.  
  
"Anyone hit?" Doc asks  
  
"Doc over here!" Sully yells  
  
"Hang in there Davis." Faith says  
  
"Where's he hit?" Doc asks  
  
"Lower side." Bosco replies  
  
Doc takes a look at it. "Alright Nicole, let's scoop and run."  
  
Lt. Swersky comes on the scene.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asks as he watches Davis get loaded into the back of the bus.  
  
"We got caught in a cross fire." Bosco says  
  
"I'll say you did." Swerksy replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man it's been too long without a call." Walsh says  
  
"Tell me about it." Logan replies  
  
"I think it's kind of peaceful." Taylor cracks  
  
The telephone rings.  
  
"Taylor, phone." Lieutenant Johnson yells.  
  
Taylor walks into the other room to take the call. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully, Faith, and Bosco rush into the ER.  
  
"Mary how's Davis?" Sully asks  
  
"They're working on him now." Proctor points out  
  
"Oh no." Sully says looking at the piles of bloodied bandages on the floor.  
  
Davis's mom rushes into the ER.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard." Maggie says, "How is he?"  
  
Sully turns around. "They're working on him."  
  
Maggie clasps her hands to her face.  
  
"Oh no." She cries  
  
Sully takes her in his arms.  
  
"Maggie, he's going to be okay." Sully says as the other officers look on.  
  
The door to the trauma room opens and the nurses wheel Davis's bed towards the elevator.  
  
"Mrs. Davis come with us please." Proctor instructs.  
  
Maggie follows the nurses. Proctor walks back to the desk where the officers are standing.  
  
"He looks like he'll be fine guys. They need to stop some bleeding, but he should be just fine." Proctor says  
  
A collective sigh of relief is let out by all. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor walks back into the room. Everyone watches her.  
  
"Everything okay?" Walsh asks  
  
Kim turns to get Taylor's response.  
  
"Squad 55, Boy 55-3 MVA 93rd and Arthur." The alarm calls not giving Taylor a chance to respond.  
  
"Finally a call!" Prescott says  
  
Kim and Taylor exchange looks as they head off. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco are in the locker room at the house. It's nearing 11.  
  
"Any word on Davis?" Sasha asks  
  
"Not yet. I'm sure that he's going to be fine." Faith says  
  
Sully enters the locker room.  
  
"How's Davis?" Faith asks  
  
"He's out of surgery and resting. He'll be alright." Sully replies  
  
"Good." Sasha says  
  
"Yeah." Sully replies  
  
Bosco and Faith are already changed and ready to leave.  
  
"Good night everyone." Faith says *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor is sitting outside the station. Kim walks out.  
  
"Hey." Kim says  
  
"Hey." Taylor replies  
  
"Everything okay?" Kim asks  
  
"Yeah, everything's good." Taylor says  
  
"Okay, I was just a bit concerned about you." Kim says  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Don't worry." Taylor smiles  
  
"Well, I just wanted to check and make sure that everything was okay before I left. Good night Alex." Kim says  
  
"Good night Kim." Taylor replies  
  
Taylor sits alone for a few more moments when Walsh walks out.  
  
With Arms Wide Open by Creed plays  
  
"Hey." Walsh says  
  
"Hey." Taylor smiles  
  
"You okay?" Walsh asks  
  
"I have something to tell you." Taylor smiles  
  
"Is it appropriate to share here or do I have to wait until we get home?" Walsh laughs  
  
"Well, depends on where you want it." Taylor replies  
  
"I'm starting to think that sooner is better." Walsh smiles  
  
"We need to find a new place." Taylor says  
  
"Why, ours is fine?" Walsh responds  
  
Taylor looks at Walsh. Suddenly something clicks.  
  
"We're going to have a baby?" He asks  
  
Taylor nods her head yes.  
  
"Oh that is great news!" Walsh says as he embraces Taylor.  
  
"I love you." Taylor says  
  
"I love you too." Walsh says 


	20. Boys Will Be Boys

10:30 A.M.  
  
Bosco's apartment The Rolling Stones Paint It Black plays loudly. Someone is banging on the door, but the music drowns that sound out.  
  
"Mo! Mo! Come on man open the door!" Mikey yells as he looks over his shoulder down the hallway.  
  
"Mikey!?" Bosco calls as he turns down the stereo and heads for his apartment door.  
  
An antsy Mikey stands in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bosco asks  
  
"I need help." Mikey says  
  
Bosco rolls his eyes and mutters, "When don't you need my help?" Then out loud he says, "What do you need my help with?"  
  
"Just let me in." Mikey says brushing his way past his brother and then shutting the door behind him. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor and Walsh are in the waiting room of the doctor's office.  
  
"Alex Walsh." The nurse calls.  
  
Walsh and Taylor stand and follow the nurse to an exam room. The nurse hands Taylor a gown.  
  
"Put this on and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse says as she walks out.  
  
Taylor changes into the gown.  
  
"I hate these things." She laughs  
  
"Yeah, me too." Walsh smiles.  
  
Taylor laughs.  
  
"Are you ready to find out what we're having?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Taylor responds  
  
"I'm nervous." Walsh admits *~*~*~*~* Faith is cleaning up the apartment. The TV is on but Faith pays no attention to it. The phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" Faith says *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mikey, you gotta tell me what's going on." Bosco demands  
  
"Mo, I'm in big trouble." Mikey says  
  
"And so you ran to your big brother, the cop." Bosco says as he turns away  
  
"No one else can help me." Mikey says  
  
"What did you do to screw up this time?" Bosco asks  
  
"It went bad." Mikey says  
  
"What did? What went bad?" Bosco demands *~*~*~*~*  
  
The doctor enters the exam room.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. How are you today?" she asks  
  
"We're doing well." Taylor says  
  
"That's good to hear. And how are you feeling?" the doctor asks  
  
"No complaints." Taylor replies  
  
"Good. Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby?" the doctor asks  
  
Taylor and Walsh smile. "Yes." Taylor replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim is folding laundry and listening to the radio. The news comes on.  
  
"Police are still looking for two men involved in an early morning shooting of an elderly woman. The two suspects fled the scene after the woman, whose identity has been withheld pending notification of the family, apparently walked up on a drug deal. Anyone with any information has been asked to call the New York Police Department.."  
  
Kim switches off the radio.  
  
"Why must people be so brutal?" She asks out loud. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The doctor is running the sonogram.  
  
"There's the heartbeat." She announces  
  
Walsh and Taylor both smile.  
  
"Okay, there's the baby." The doctor says as Taylor and Walsh both watch the screen. "Looks like you have a healthy baby boy there."  
  
"We're having a boy?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yes Mr. Walsh, you're having a boy." The doctor replies "I can print the pictures if you would like them."  
  
"Yes, we would love them." Walsh responds.  
  
"Okay, I'll print them right out and we'll get you on your way." The doctor says  
  
"Thank you." Taylor replies  
  
"We're having a baby boy." Walsh smiles proudly as he hugs Taylor.  
  
"We're going to have to think of names." Taylor smiles  
  
"We have time." Walsh replies as the doctor hands him the photos of the sonogram. *~*~*~*~*  
  
2 PM  
  
"Mikey, you realize how dangerous this is?" Bosco asks  
  
"It was stupid, but I need your help to get out of it." Mikey replies  
  
"No Mikey, you are NOT listening to me, you're going to need a body bag to get out of this." Bosco replies. "You can't go screwing with dealers, especially one like Marco."  
  
"Mo, I made a mistake." Mikey pleads  
  
"I can't help you Mikey, you just put Ma and everyone else in danger. How do you know they're not following you? They didn't follow you here?" Bosco says grabbing his stuff  
  
"Where are you going?" Mikey yells  
  
"Work, and you're leaving here now too!" Bosco says *~*~*~*~*  
  
3 PM  
  
"Lieu, you got a minute?" Taylor asks  
  
"Sure Taylor, come on in." Lieutenant Johnson says  
  
Taylor enters the office and closes the door.  
  
"What's up?" Lieutenant Johnson asks  
  
"I just came back from the doctor. I'm 4 months pregnant, I've known for a while, but I never said anything." Taylor says  
  
"Oh. Congratulations. But you know." Lieu says  
  
"Yeah, that's why I came in here." Taylor responds.  
  
"Well, it's only for your safety." Lieu responds  
  
"I know Lieu, I just wanted to see what I get to do now." Taylor replies  
  
"Well, this is the first time I have ever had to deal with this." Lieu says, "But I know that you can't go into any burning buildings." He smiles  
  
"I know. So I guess that puts me washing units and stocking huh?" Taylor asks  
  
"We'll see what's going on." Lieu replies.  
  
"Thanks Lieu." Taylor says *~*~*~*~* 8 PM  
  
Bosco and Faith are driving down 95th.  
  
"Faith, I have a problem." Bosco says  
  
"When don't you have a problem?" She cracks  
  
Bosco looks at her for a moment. "Anyway, Mikey came over this morning."  
  
"Mikey? You're brother Mikey?" Faith asks  
  
"Yeah, he's in trouble." Bosco says  
  
"Wait, isn't he the one we busted for drugs?" Faith asks, "I didn't think you could get in that much more trouble." "He pissed Marco off big time." Bosco says  
  
"Marco? Oh man Bos, he's in trouble." Faith replies  
  
"Yeah, and he came running to my place." Bosco says  
  
"Bosco look out!" Faith yells  
  
Bosco slams on the breaks. Another car slams into their RMP.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Bosco yells as a gunman opens fire on their RMP.  
  
"55 David to Central 10-13. 10-13 95th Ave." Faith radios.  
  
"Let's go!" Bosco yells as the pair runs for cover. One of the men from the other car lobs a grenade at the RMP. "Oh shit!"  
  
The grenade detonates. *~*~*~*~*  
  
There is a knock on Davis's apartment door. Davis gets up to answer the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He asks  
  
"It's me." Sully answers  
  
"Hey Sul, what's up?" Davis asks  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by and check on you." Sully says  
  
"Well cool. But you know I'll be back to work tomorrow." Davis says  
  
"I know." Sully says  
  
"What's in the bag?" Davis asks  
  
Sully hands it to him.  
  
"A new vest." Davis laughs  
  
"I figured you'd need it." Sully laughs.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Davis replies "Well, I better get back to work." Sully says  
  
"Yeah, protect those streets." Davis cracks  
  
"See you tomorrow." Sully adds as he leaves.  
  
Davis looks at the vest, then places it on the table. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"55 David to Central, where's our backup?" Bosco screams into his radio as shots continue to ring out.  
  
Faith and Bosco have taken cover behind a dumpster.  
  
"You know this isn't going to work for long." Faith says returning fire.  
  
"I know, but we really don't have much of an option." Bosco responds  
  
Additional shots are fired from another police unit.  
  
"Heard you needed some help, thought we'd drop in." Sasha yells over  
  
"Thank you Lord." Bosco says *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 commercial fire 1769 98th." The alarm squeals  
  
The squad scrambles to get to the scene. When they pull up to the scene they find Rose's Bar in flames. Angela Rose is outside watching in tears as her bar burns.  
  
Sully gets to the scene.  
  
"Ma'am do you know who might have started this fire?" Sully asks  
  
Through the tears Rose replies "Some men who were looking for my son."  
  
"Ma'am, who's your son?" Sully asks  
  
"Michael Boscorelli." Rose replies  
  
"Boscorelli? As in Maurice?" Sully asks  
  
"Yes, that's my other son." Rose replies  
  
The fire department works on extinguishing the blaze. Rose stands in shock. *~*~*~*~* Mikey is trying to keep a low profile on the streets. He is wearing his hood up hoping that no one will recognize him on his way back to his apartment. He gets to his stoop and hesitantly opens the door to his building. He hears gunshots coming from down the street. He looks down to see the flashing lights from police vehicles.  
  
"Bosco!" He yells as he takes off running down the street. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're still out gunned Bos." Faith says  
  
"I know." Bosco replies  
  
"Son of a!" Faith yells  
  
"You hit?" Bosco asks  
  
"Yeah." Faith replies  
  
"Where?" Bosco asks  
  
"Shoulder." Faith replies  
  
"55 David to Central. We have an officer wounded. Requesting ESU." Bosco radios  
  
Sasha and Gusler continue to fire back at the small gang that has their fellow officers trapped.  
  
Bosco is looking out from behind the dumpster.  
  
"Mikey no!" He yells as he spots his little brother running onto the scene.  
  
The gunmen focus their attention on Mikey, he is hit. Bosco runs for his brother.  
  
ESU arrives on scene and immediately. The shooting ends and the smoke is lifting as the medics arrive on scene.  
  
"Mikey." Bosco says as he kneels next to his brother.  
  
"Mo." Mikey mutters  
  
"I'm here. You hang with me." Bosco says  
  
Kim and Carlos get over to them.  
  
"You gotta help him." Bosco pleads  
  
Kim looks down. "We'll do what we can Bosco." They worked on Mikey. Suddenly he trembled.  
  
"I'm not doing so well am I Mo?" Mikey asks  
  
"You're doing fine. You're okay." Bosco said through tear filled eyes. Faith now stood above them. Bosco looked up and Faith gave him a mournful look.  
  
"You're a terrible liar Mo." Mikey says  
  
"What am I gonna tell Ma?" Bosco asks  
  
"Tell her." Mikey's voice cracked and slowly trails off, "that I love her." with that Mikey breathes his last breath.  
  
"Mikey? Mikey?" Kim do something." Bosco cries  
  
Kim looks at Bosco sadly knowing that nothing can be done, he'd lost far too much blood. Bosco pulls his brother closer to his chest and tears roll down his cheeks. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the house Taylor and Walsh are standing in the kitchen.  
  
"So you think of any names yet?" Walsh asks  
  
"A few, how about you?" Taylor asks  
  
"A couple." Walsh says  
  
"Well?" Taylor questions.  
  
"I like the name Aaron." Walsh says  
  
"Well I like James, so how about Aaron James?" Taylor asks  
  
"Perfect." Walsh smiles as he kisses Taylor.  
  
"You tell the guys that you're having a son yet?" Taylor asks  
  
"Not yet." Walsh says  
  
"Well, let's go." Taylor smiles as they walk into the TV room.  
  
"Hey guys, we got a little announcement to make." Walsh says  
  
DK flips the TV off and the guys all sit silently. "Taylor and I are gonna have a son." Walsh announces proudly.  
  
Jimmy jumps up from the couch. Smiling proudly.  
  
"Congratulations." Jimmy says as he shakes Walsh's hand and hugs Taylor.  
  
"What are ya gonna name him?" DK asks  
  
"Aaron James." Taylor says  
  
The guys all congratulate the pair. Lieutenant Johnson smiles.  
  
"Just what the world needs, another fire fighter." He cracks *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco sits in silence looking into his locker.  
  
"You okay?" Faith asks as she returns to the locker room to grab her things  
  
Bosco closes his locker. "I gotta go tell Ma."  
  
"I'm sorry Bos." Faith says  
  
"Yeah, me too." He says solemnly as he walks out. 


	21. Broken Piece

"I feel like a blimp." Taylor says  
  
"Oh come on baby, I think you look great." Walsh smiles  
  
Taylor turns away from the mirror. "I'm a blimp."  
  
"Yeah, but you're a pretty blimp." Walsh laughs  
  
Taylor throws a pillow at him.  
  
"Only a few more weeks now baby, then we will have a happy, healthy little boy." Walsh says  
  
"Yeah, and that makes it all worth it." Taylor smiles  
  
"Well, I have to go to work now. Try to take it easy baby, see you later." Walsh kisses Taylor as he heads out the door for work. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirens sound as the fire truck pulls onto the scene of a car accident. Sasha and Gusler are already there. Davis and Sully pull up as well. Kim and Carlos arrive on scene as well as Doc and Nicole.  
  
Jimmy works on extricating the driver of a small car that had been hit behind the door. Kim and Carlos stand ready to take the driver.  
  
"Almost there." Jimmy says  
  
"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" The driver screams  
  
"Ma'am, we're working as fast as we can to help you. Just hold on another minute." Kim says  
  
"Okay, got it." Jimmy says  
  
Kim squeezes by him to reach the driver.  
  
"We've got a bleeder." Kim says  
  
Carlos quickly passes 4 by 4s to Kim to control the bleeding. They get the woman out of her car and put her on a backboard. Jimmy and Carlos lift the woman into the back of the bus.  
  
"Let's go!" Kim says as she pulls the doors shut behind her. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor is cleaning up around the apartment.  
  
"We really need to finish this nursery." She says walking by the messy room.  
  
She then looks to the closet and sees some of the things that they already have for the baby. She looks at the gallons of paint on the floor, the carpeting that is waiting to be put in.  
  
"There's a lot to do and so little time to do it." She says as she picks up some things from the floor. She then decides to go to the store to get a few things. She locks the door behind her and heads off down the stairs. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what are you doing this weekend?" DK asks Walsh as they return to the house.  
  
"Taylor and I gotta finish the nursery. She's worried about it not being ready and her delivering early." Walsh replies  
  
"Well, I'd think having the nursery done would be a good idea." DK smiles Logan nods in agreement.  
  
"If you need any help, let us know." Jimmy says  
  
"Thanks Jimmy. I will." Walsh replies *~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't like this." Bosco says  
  
"What?" Faith asks  
  
"It's too quiet." Bosco says  
  
"So, it's quiet, that's a good thing." Faith replies  
  
"No, I don't like it when it's quiet. Something bad always happens." Bosco responds  
  
Faith just sits there looking at Bosco.  
  
"Are you going to respond to that?" He asks  
  
"Why? I think you have yourself paranoid tonight." Faith responds with a small laugh  
  
"Funny. Real funny, but you wait!" Bosco says *~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Nicole pull up on a call for a man who is lying on the sidewalk.  
  
"Sam." Doc says  
  
"Who's Sam?" Nicole asks  
  
"Frequent flyer" Doc replies  
  
"Oh. I see." Nicole replies  
  
"Sam, how are you?" Doc asks  
  
Sam just throws up right in front of Doc.  
  
"I'll take that as not well." Nicole laughs as Doc just looks at her. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis is driving and Sully is enjoying the evening.  
  
"It's a good evening to be a cop." Sully says  
  
"Yeah, it's nice and quiet." Davis replies. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor is walking down 95th Street. She is thinking about the things that she needs to get.  
  
"Don't turn around and give me your purse." A voice from behind calls  
  
Taylor stops. She takes her purse off her arm.  
  
"You don't want to do this." She says  
  
"Shut up and give me your purse!" The voice demands  
  
Taylor slowly hands her purse to the man. She feels an awful, sharp pain in her back. The man stabs her repeatedly and runs off. Taylor crumples to the ground in pain.  
  
"Somebody help me!" She calls out in pain. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The guys are playing cards.  
  
"I'll be right back." Walsh says  
  
"Okay." Jimmy responds  
  
Walsh goes to the den to call Taylor. The phone rings, and rings, and rings.  
  
"That's odd, wonder where she's at." He thinks to himself. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco turns down 95th.  
  
"It's still too quiet." He says "You're going to say that until something happens aren't you?" Faith asks  
  
Bosco ignores the comment. He is watching something.  
  
"Hey Faith, what's that over there?" He asks  
  
"It looks like a person." Faith replies  
  
"Probably some drunk who passed out. Let's go get 'um." Bosco responds. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Walsh how's the wife?" DK asks knowing that's who Walsh phoned.  
  
"I guess she went out. She's not answering her phone." Walsh replies  
  
"Taylor's not answering her cell phone?" Jimmy asks. "That's odd."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Walsh replies  
  
"What's odd?" Kim asks walking into the room. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Gusler and Sasha walk into a diner to get something to eat.  
  
"You know, I always liked this place." Sasha says  
  
"Yeah, it's good I guess." Gusler says looking around  
  
"What's the matter? You scared?" Sasha laughs  
  
"Kind of." Gusler says while Sasha continues laughing. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco takes out his flashlight as he and Faith approach the person on the ground.  
  
"Okay, move along." Bosco says  
  
The person doesn't move. Faith looks at the ground.  
  
"Hey Bos, that's blood." She says as she moves around to the front of the person. "Oh God Taylor!"  
  
Bosco snaps to attention.  
  
"Taylor?" Bosco asks  
  
"55 David to Central. We need a bus on a rush to 95th and Amsterdam." Faith radios  
  
"Taylor? Taylor can you hear me?" Bosco asks *~*~*~*~*  
  
The alarm breaks in on the card game.  
  
"Boy 55-3, police need assistance 95th and Amsterdam" The alarm calls  
  
"Police always need assistance." DK says  
  
"Yeah, why can't the boys in blue do it themselves?" Jimmy quips.  
  
Kim and Carlos head for the bus and head off. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Carlos pulls onto the scene.  
  
"Bosco what do you have?" Kim asks as she sees Bosco and Faith doing CPR  
  
"It's Taylor. She's been stabbed!" Bosco calls doing compression  
  
"Oh no." Kim says as she runs with the bags Carlos following.  
  
"Taylor. Taylor. Come on Taylor, talk to us." Carlos says  
  
"Okay guys, let's roll her over carefully, I need to see what we're up against and try to control the bleeding." Kim says "Oh man."  
  
"What?" Carlos asks  
  
"We gotta scoop and run. I need one of you two to drive." Kim says  
  
"I'll drive." Bosco says as the four quickly get Taylor into the bus and head for Mercy. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone rings at the firehouse. Lieutenant Johnson answers. He then walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Walsh I need to speak with you." Lieu says  
  
"What is it Lieu?" Walsh asks  
  
"It's Taylor." Lieu replies, "You need to get to Mercy right away."  
  
"What happened?" Walsh asks  
  
"There's been an accident. Kim and Carlos are taking her in now." Doc replies. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Doc, Nicole, and Walsh all leave the room quickly. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith help Carlos take the gurney into the ER. Kim is doing compressions.  
  
"Trauma 1" Proctor says as the group comes in.  
  
There are nurses scrambling everywhere. Doctor Fields rushes in.  
  
Bosco, Faith, Carlos, and Kim watch from the window of the trauma room.  
  
"What about the baby?" Bosco asks  
  
"I don't know." Kim replies.  
  
My Last Breath by Evanescence plays  
  
Walsh rushes into the ER.  
  
"Kim, where is she?" He asks panicked.  
  
"In trauma 1." Kim replies looking glumly  
  
"How is she?" He asks  
  
"I don't know." She replies as tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
Walsh watches as Dr. Fields and the nurses work on Taylor. He puts his hand on the glass. "I'm here." He cries. "I'm here."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	22. Here Without You

Doctor Fields walks out of the trauma room.  
  
"How is she?" Walsh quickly asks  
  
The rest of the squad listens intently.  
  
"We need to operate. She's got a lot of internal damage, but." Dr. Fields says  
  
"But what?" Walsh asks  
  
"We need to deliver the baby." Dr. Fields says  
  
Walsh cries out "But she's only at 28 weeks. Are they gonna be alright?" Asking about both Taylor and the baby.  
  
"We can deliver the baby at 28 weeks, there should be no major complications. We have a team standing by upstairs. Mr. Walsh, if your wife and child are to survive, we need to do this." Dr. Fields says  
  
Walsh pauses, all eyes are on him.  
  
"Walsh, They're gonna do what we can. To save them both." Doc says  
  
"Where do I sign?" Walsh asks in tears  
  
"Right here." Dr. Fields responds as he hands Walsh a pen.  
  
Walsh signs the form. "Can I see her?" he asks  
  
"Yes, but only for a minute. We need to get her up to surgery." Dr. Fields says  
  
Walsh walks into the room and takes Taylor's hand.  
  
"Baby, I'm here. You have to have surgery. You're going to be alright, you're both going to be alright." He sobs, "You have to be baby, I can't do this alone. I love you, please be alright."  
  
The nurses take Taylor out of the room. Walsh stands there in the middle of the room watching. He slowly walks out into the hallway. Everyone watches him silently. He walks over to the wall and leans against it putting his hands over his face he cries. Jimmy walks over.  
  
"She's going to be alright. You made the right decision." He says  
  
"If one or both of them doesn't make it, I didn't make the right decision." Walsh cries  
  
"They'll be okay Walsh." Kim says  
  
"You don't know that!" Walsh snaps as he walks off leaving his shocked coworkers behind.  
  
When Walsh is well out of ear shed Lieutenant Johnson speaks to the group.  
  
"Guys, don't take that seriously. He's upset and he has every right in this world to be. The only thing we can do to help is pray." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith are scouring the area to attempt to find a clue to what happened. Gusler and Sasha, Davis and Sully are looking as well.  
  
"I don't see anything." Sully says  
  
"It's weird that someone like Taylor would just be attacked. There had to be motive." Davis says  
  
"Did she have a purse or wallet or anything?" Sasha asks  
  
"Not that I saw when we found her." Faith says  
  
"This doesn't make sense." Bosco says  
  
"It's not fair." Gusler adds  
  
"No it's not." Sully responds, "It's not." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh sits alone, awaiting word from the surgeons. Kim walks up alone.  
  
"You okay?" She asks  
  
Walsh looks up at her. "Not until I know they are okay."  
  
"Alex is strong, she's going to be okay." Kim says  
  
"Everyone is so sure of that. But no one knows." Walsh replies  
  
Beth Taylor is escorted to the waiting room by Lieutenant Johnson. Walsh stands up and meets her halfway across the room where they embrace. Beth then acknowledges Kim's presence.  
  
"How is she?" Beth asks  
  
"We don't know right now. They are delivering the baby." Walsh replies  
  
"But it's early." Beth exclaims  
  
"They assured me that it would be okay, they have a team waiting. They are doing this to save both Taylor and Aaron." Walsh says  
  
"My grandson's going to be named Aaron?" Beth asks  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Your grandson's name will be Aaron James." Walsh replies  
  
Before Beth can respond a doctor comes out to speak with them. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm not finding anything." Sully says  
  
"Keep looking. There's got to be something!" Bosco replies  
  
"Why are you so determined Bos?" Faith asks  
  
"Because she risks her life to save others. Now someone is walking the streets free while she's in that hospital fighting for her life." Bosco pauses, "And I'll be damned if I am going to standby and let the creep who did this get away. As her friends, we owe her more than that."  
  
The other officers stand in silence as Bosco begins rummaging through garbage cans trying to find any evidence that he can. *~*~*~*~*  
  
The guys sit around the house. It's an uncomfortable feeling for them.  
  
"This doesn't seem real." Prescott says  
  
"Tell me about it." DK replies  
  
Jimmy gets up from the table and moves into the weight room to lift. The guys all sit around the table and wait for the phone to ring. Doc, Carlos, and Nicole each sit stone-faced in the den.  
  
"It's too quiet in here." Carlos says  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Nicole replies  
  
Doc continues to sit there in silence. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Walsh." The doctor begins. "My name is Doctor Kotch, I was the operating physician on the delivery of the child."  
  
"How is he?" Walsh asks  
  
"He's doing well." Doctor Kotch smiles  
  
Kim, Beth, and Walsh all smile.  
  
"That's a relief. What about my wife?" Walsh asks  
  
The smile quickly fades from Doctor Kotch's face.  
  
"She needs to go through another surgery and blood transfusions." Doctor Kotch says  
  
"Then do it." Walsh orders  
  
"Mr. Walsh, it's not that easy. She may not be strong enough to handle the surgery." Doctor Kotch says  
  
"You're telling me that there is nothing you can do to help save my wife?" Walsh asks  
  
"I didn't say there was NOTHING we can do, I said she may not be strong enough to go through it." Doctor Kotch replies  
  
"Look, my wife is a fire fighter, a paramedic. She made it through 9-11. She lost her father when those towers fell. She lost 343 brothers! But she's strong. She can make it through this. She's not going to give up, and quite frankly, I'm not going to either. Do whatever it takes, she'll get through it." Walsh says  
  
"Yes sir. Would you like to meet your son?" Doctor Kotch asks  
  
"A nurse will be out in a few minutes to take you to meet him, all of you." Doctor Kotch says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another surgery to begin."  
  
"Thank you." Walsh says as Doctor Kotch returns to the operating room.  
  
"Let's meet my son." Walsh smiles as the nurse comes out to get them. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"We should go back down to Mercy." DK says  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Logan replies  
  
"Wait a minute." Lieutenant Johnson says, "The moment she hears anything, Kim will call. That's why I left her down there." The phone rings and everyone jumps to get it. It turns out to be a false alarm. And so they continue to wait. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Walsh, do you know what the name is to appear on the birth certificate?" A nurse asks  
  
"Aaron James Walsh." Walsh replies  
  
Another nurse carries baby Aaron to his father. Walsh smiles proudly.  
  
"That's my son." He says with tears trickling down his face.  
  
Kim lets her tears fall, "Yeah, that's your son." She smiles as she watches Walsh embrace his son for the first time. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pressure's dropping." A nurse says  
  
"Get me 2 more liters on board." The surgeon replies  
  
"2 liters on line." Another nurse replies  
  
The focus goes to Taylor's face, it is pale.  
  
"Come on Mrs. Walsh, you're going to pull through this." The surgeon says as he looks briefly at the monitors. *~*~*~*~*  
  
It's the end of the shift. The guys should be heading out, yet they all just kind of hang around the house.  
  
"Guys, go home and get some rest. We'll let you know if anything changes." Lieutenant Johnson says  
  
"He's right guys. Let's go home and get some rest." Jimmy says  
  
Slowly the guys leave the house. None of them wants to go home so they head off to Hagertee's instead. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh is back in the waiting room to the ER. Kim comes up with coffee for him and Mrs. Taylor.  
  
"Thank you dear." Beth Taylor says  
  
"It's not a problem." Kim replies  
  
"I wish we'd hear something." Walsh says  
  
A surgeon walks out and removes his cap. Walsh, Mrs. Taylor, and Kim all fear what he has to say.  
  
"Mr. Walsh." The surgeon says, "Your wife came through the surgery. She's going to be out for a while, but everything looks good." He smiles  
  
"Can I see her?" Walsh asks  
  
"Sure, follow me." The surgeon says  
  
He leads Walsh to a room. Taylor is lying there with monitors hooked up to her. Walsh sits in the chair next to the bed.  
  
Here Without You by 3 Doors Down plays  
  
"Hey baby." Walsh says quietly. "We have our little boy. He's doing well. Doctor's think he's going to be just fine. They think you are too. I'll admit. I am so scared to lose you. " He takes her hand in his and holds it to his face. Then he strokes Taylor's cheek. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim can be seen making a phone call. Jimmy can be seen answering a phone call. But the lyrics to the song drown out all other sounds.  
  
Then the scene shifts back to Walsh and Taylor in the hospital room.  
  
"I'm here without you baby.but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl. It's only you and me." 


	23. Homecomings

"Shouldn't you be going to pick up your wife?" Jimmy asks Walsh  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure I trust you guys alone to finish this." Walsh smiles.  
  
"Come on Walsh, all that's left to do is putting the border up and moving the furniture in." DK says  
  
"You all going to be here when we get back?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yeah, if you want us to be." Kim replies  
  
"If you wouldn't mind." Walsh says  
  
"We'll be here, don't worry about that." Nicole says  
  
"Thanks guys." Walsh says as he heads out the door.  
  
Once the door closes Jimmy turns to everyone else.  
  
"Okay guys, let's get this done." Jimmy says as the group gets back to work. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor is getting dressed in her room. The nurses have Aaron next to her. Both are to be released from the hospital.  
  
Aaron starts crying and so Taylor walks over to him.  
  
"Mommy's here." Taylor says picking her son up to calm him.  
  
"Is everything okay Mrs. Walsh?" a nurse asks  
  
"I think he's hungry." Taylor replies  
  
"I'll bring a bottle right in." The nurse says as she leaves the room.  
  
Taylor moves to the bed with Aaron. She starts singing to him.  
  
"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird." She sings softly  
  
Walsh stands in the doorway smiling and listening. Taylor looks up and sees him.  
  
"That's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Walsh says  
  
The nurse enters with the bottle.  
  
"Thank you." Taylor says  
  
"Well the doctor has to finish filling out the paperwork and we'll be all set to go." Walsh says  
  
"You've got to be exhausted from trying to get the nursery ready." Taylor says looking at her tired husband  
  
"It's okay. It's almost done." Walsh says  
  
The nurse returns with a bottle for Aaron, which Taylor gives him quickly. Walsh sits on the bed next to them.  
  
"He's so precious." Taylor smiles.  
  
"Gets it from his mother." Walsh smiles back.  
  
"Now come on, you had something to do with it too" Taylor smiles  
  
The doctor walks into the room.  
  
"Mrs. Walsh. We're all set with the paperwork. The nurse will be buy in a couple minutes to take you downstairs." He says  
  
"Thank you doctor." Taylor says  
  
"Yes, thank you for all you have done for my wife and son." Walsh adds  
  
"It's what we do." The doctor says walking out of the room  
  
"That has definitely got to be the most overused line out there." Taylor cracks when the doctor is gone.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it." Walsh laughs as the nurse enters with the wheelchair to take Taylor out.  
  
"Are you ready Mrs. Walsh?" the nurse asks  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Taylor smiles.  
  
"I'll go get the car." Walsh says taking Taylor's bag *~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Carlos come into Taylor and Walsh's apartment.  
  
"Good, they haven't gotten back yet." Doc says "We just finished." Jimmy says  
  
Nicole comes in carrying pizzas and sodas  
  
"Figured hospital food didn't exactly make an exciting meal." Nicole says  
  
"So she needs 6 pizzas?" DK asks  
  
"Well, no, we decided to feed you all too. But you have to wait until they are home." Carlos says  
  
The guys sit looking at the pizza boxes.  
  
"Oh you are so pathetic." Nicole cracks  
  
"Hey, we're growing boys" Logan says  
  
"Yeah, and you're point?" Kim asks *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco, Faith, Davis, and Sully are preparing for their shift. Sergeant Cruz walks to her office.  
  
"Sgt. Cruz can I see you a minute?" Lieutenant Swersky asks  
  
"Sure Lieu." Cruz replies  
  
She enters his office.  
  
"Do you have any leads the guy who attacked Alex Walsh and the other women?" Lieu asks  
  
"No sir. We can't find a pattern in his attacks except that it's women and at night." Cruz says  
  
"You need manpower?" Lieu asks  
  
"It wouldn't hurt." Cruz replies  
  
"You got Sullivan, Davis, Gusler, Munroe, Boscorelli, and Yokas then." Lieu replies  
  
"Okay." Cruz responds.  
  
"I'll let them know." Lieu replies  
  
Lieutenant Swerksy catches Sasha and Gusler headed towards the locker room. "You're plain clothed today." He tells them  
  
They look confused but they follow him into the locker room.  
  
"Davis, Sullivan, Boscorelli, Yokas. You're plain clothed today. Working with Sgt. Cruz to solve the case of Alex Walsh's attacker." Lieu says  
  
Lieutenant Swersky leaves the locker room.  
  
"He didn't expect us to not work on that did he?" Bosco asks  
  
Sully shrugs.  
  
"Hopefully we catch this jerk before anyone else gets hurt." Davis adds  
  
"Yeah." Sasha replies  
  
"I don't know if I like the fact of you two being plain-clothed." Sully says to Faith and Sasha  
  
"Please, we can handle this guy." Sasha says  
  
"Not like we won't be nearby our partners" Bosco says  
  
"We can handle this." Faith replies  
  
Cruz opens the door. "You six, let's go we got a jag off to catch." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Walsh pulls up to the building. "Let me help you." He says  
  
"Honey, I am capable of doing this." Taylor says  
  
"Okay. Take your time though." Walsh says taking the baby carrier and the bag.  
  
Together they enter the building. They reach their apartment. Walsh opens the door to see their waiting coworkers. Lieutenant Johnson is there as well.  
  
"Hey guys." Taylor says shocked to see her friends in her apartment.  
  
Kim walks up and hugs her. "Welcome home"  
  
"Thanks." Taylor replies  
  
Jimmy helps Walsh with the bags.  
  
Walsh heads back to the nursery.  
  
"Hey honey, check this out." Walsh says  
  
"I'm tired. I just want to relax." Taylor replies  
  
"No, you want to see this." Walsh says  
  
Kim and Nicole walk with Taylor to the nursery.  
  
"Wow!" Taylor says  
  
"They worked on this to make sure it was ready before you got home." Walsh says referring to their coworker's efforts  
  
"Thank you all." Taylor says with a tear flowing down her cheek  
  
"Anything for you Taylor." Lieutenant Johnson says  
  
"It's our pleasure." Jimmy says  
  
"You guys are great." Taylor replies  
  
She winces in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Walsh asks  
  
"Just a little pain, I'll be fine." Taylor says  
  
"You better go sit down and relax." Doc says  
  
"Yeah, you need your rest. You just had a baby and had major surgery." Carlos says  
  
"You know what guys. We can come back some other day and spend time with them. Let's let Taylor relax." Jimmy says  
  
"Yeah, we can do this later." Kim says  
  
"Do me a favor and take those pizzas with you." Walsh says  
  
They crew takes the pizzas and head out. Quiet falls on the apartment.  
  
"They're great aren't they?" Walsh says  
  
"Yeah, they are." Taylor replies  
  
"Why don't you get some rest, I'll put the stuff away and put Aaron down for a nap." Walsh says  
  
"You don't have to. I'll put the stuff away." Taylor says  
  
"No, just relax. I have it." Walsh says *~*~*~*~*  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Bosco asks Faith  
  
"Yeah, we gotta catch this creep before he hurts anyone else." Faith says  
  
"Yeah, but you think you can handle him?" Bosco asks as he looks up at the night sky with the snow falling between the buildings.  
  
"Bos, I can do this remember, we're trained to do this." Faith replies  
  
"Well, just remember that I'll be right over there if you need me." Bosco says "And the minute you look like you're in trouble, I'll be right there to help."  
  
"Bosco, calm down, it's going to be alright." Faith says, as she makes sure her wire is in place  
  
"Okay, but I'll be over there if you need me." Bosco says  
  
"Got it, now go." Faith says  
  
Bosco walks away and Faith just watches. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"You think you'll be up to going to Aaron's christening on Sunday, I mean we can change the date." Walsh says  
  
"Honey, I am not changing the date on that. I'll be okay." Taylor replies  
  
"You think we did the right thing choosing Kim and Jimmy as the Godparents?" Walsh asks  
  
"Yes, I think we did the right thing. After all, they are two of our best friends." Taylor says  
  
Walsh walks back into the living room. "Changing diapers isn't that bad." He smiles  
  
"Just wait!" Taylor smiles back. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anti Crime 1 to 55 David anything?" Cruz asks  
  
"Nothing here." Bosco replies  
  
"55 Edward?" Cruz asks  
  
"Not yet." Gusler says  
  
"Charlie?" Cruz asks  
  
"Not a thing." Davis replies as he and Sully watch the street  
  
"Come on." Cruz yells at herself. Her partner just looks at her. "You got a problem?" He shakes his head. "Good." *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sul, I think we may have our man." Davis says pointing to a man on the street.  
  
Sully directs his attention to a suspicious man walking behind a woman who happened to be traveling alone.  
  
"55 Charlie to Anti Crime 1, we may have our man." Sully says  
  
"Keep an eye on him, don't let him get away!" Cruz radios back  
  
"Yes ma'am" Davis mocks  
  
"Where'd he go?" Sully asks  
  
"That's him!" Davis yells  
  
"55 Charlie, we've got our man!" Sully radios as he throws the RMP into gear and heads up the street. He flips on the lights and siren. The man runs. Davis jumps out of the car.  
  
"55 Charlie in foot pursuit of suspect Northbound on 95th." Davis radios  
  
Bosco turns the RMP around the corner to block the side street. He and Faith exit the car as they spot the man running toward them.  
  
"Stop right there!" Bosco says drawing his gun.  
  
The man looks at him and charges toward him. He hits Bosco and continues up the block.  
  
"Son of a!" Bosco yells  
  
Cruz's car comes screaming around the corner. It comes to a screeching halt and Cruz and her partner jump out.  
  
"Get on the ground!" Cruz demands  
  
By this time Gusler and Sasha have the only other escape route blocked off. The man is surrounded by the 8 cops.  
  
The man stops running.  
  
"Get on the ground now!" Cruz demands as she slowly approaches him  
  
The man looks around.  
  
"Look pal, there are 8 of us and 1 of you. You're not going anywhere." Cruz mocks the man  
  
He slowly drops to his knees.  
  
"On your stomach hands behind your head." Cruz demands.  
  
He does as she says. She checks him for weapons and cuffs him.  
  
"You know you're going away for a long time right?" Cruz asks  
  
"I didn't do nothing." The man says  
  
"Oh yeah? So you just have this hobby of following women around, robbing them and stabbing them?" Cruz asks  
  
"I ain't gotta answer you." The man says  
  
"Well pal, it happens that one of your victims was our friend. She was pregnant. And you messed with the wrong cops!" Bosco says  
  
"The bitch deserved to die." The man says  
  
Cruz puts her foot in the middle of his back, pressing in with her heel.  
  
"Yeah except there's one problem. She lived, and you got caught." Cruz says then she looks around. "Get this slime out of here."  
  
Bosco pulls him to his feet and puts him into the RMP. They drive off *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday morning comes around. Taylor and Walsh carry Aaron into the church. Jimmy and Kim follow. They take their seats at the front of the church.  
  
I Pray by Lonestar plays  
  
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost." The priest says as he does the sign of the Cross on Aaron's forehead. "Amen."  
  
Taylor and Walsh smile proudly. Jimmy pulls Kim to his body and each smiles. Taylor holds Aaron who smiles and his eyes glisten.  
  
"Thank you Lord for the gifts you have given me in this life." Walsh says as he puts his arm around Taylor and his son. 


	24. Storm Clouds

It's a beautiful spring day, though storm clouds are on the horizon. Sasha has her niece in the park. They are playing on the swings.  
  
"I wanna ride the carousel." Sasha's niece says  
  
"Okay, we'll go to the carousel." Sasha replies  
  
Thunder is heard in the distance.  
  
"We better go catch that carousel before it starts to rain." Sasha says as they walk towards the carousel. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Taylor walks into the firehouse.  
  
"Welcome back stranger." Lieutenant Johnson says acknowledging Taylor's first day back since having Aaron.  
  
"Thanks Lieu." Taylor replies  
  
"We missed ya around here." Lieu smiles  
  
"I'm sure you did." Taylor responds  
  
"You're riding with Kim today." Lieu says  
  
"Aw come on Lieu, I haven't been on the squad in weeks." Taylor says  
  
"Well there is a little one at home now and I want you to take it easy on your first day back. Besides I'm down a medic since Nicole can't come in today." Lieu says  
  
"Alright. But I want back on that squad as soon as possible." Taylor responds  
  
"You'll be back in no time. Now hurry up, Kim's waiting." Lieu says as Taylor heads up the stairs to get ready. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully walk out of the locker room.  
  
"You know what's wrong with you?" Davis asks  
  
"I didn't think there was anything wrong with me." Sully replies  
  
"That's exactly my point, you think nothing's wrong with you. You need to get out more, meet new people." Davis says  
  
"No." Sully responds  
  
"Come on Sully." Davis says  
  
"Whatever you want me to do, whoever you want me to go out with, the answer is no." Sully responds  
  
"Come on." Davis pleads  
  
Bosco and Faith walk by.  
  
"No." Sully laughs  
  
"No what?" Bosco asks  
  
"I'm trying to get Sully to get out more." Davis responds  
  
"I don't need to get out more." Sully says  
  
"You need to get out more." Bosco and Faith say at the same time.  
  
Sully rolls his eyes and walks into Role Call. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sgt. Cruz is walking up 95th.  
  
"I can't believe I managed to get a day off on such a nice day." Cruz says to herself. She passes a school. "I can't believe they don't have class outside today, it's great for that."  
  
She keeps walking. The storm is getting closer to the city now. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"That lightning looks nasty." Carlos says  
  
"Yeah it does." Doc says  
  
They grab the bags from the back of the bus and head back a sidewalk to a call. It starts to drizzle rain. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Gusler flips on the television in his apartment.  
  
"A severe thunderstorm cell is moving towards New York City. This same cell is responsible for numerous tornadoes across New York, and Pennsylvania... This storm carries with it the potential for massive flooding, hail, and dangerous lightning. If you can stay indoors, away from windows.." The news reporter says Gusler looks out the window at the darkening New York Skyline.  
  
"It's starting to look a little bad out there." Gusler says out loud as lightning flashes in the distance. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, come on sweetie, we need to head home." Sasha says  
  
"But Auntie Sasha." Her niece pleads  
  
A loud thunderclap occurs.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go home now." Her niece says  
  
Sasha laughs and they head off for their apartment. The rain begins falling harder. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Taylor are driving around.  
  
"Wow the sky's getting dark fast." Kim says leaning forward over the steering wheel.  
  
"Yeah." Taylor says as the rain falls harder on the windshield. "Gonna be a wild night."  
  
"I'm sure." Kim responds. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate it when it rains!" Bosco complains as he and Faith are patrolling. "It seems we get every looney tune in the city when it rains."  
  
"Yeah." Faith says  
  
"You're awful quiet." Bosco says  
  
"Something just doesn't feel right about this Bos." Faith says looking out the window. "There's something major going to happen."  
  
"Wow, what's gotten into you?" Bosco asks  
  
"This storm, there's just something that doesn't feel right. Like it's more than we are ready for." Faith says  
  
Bosco turns the RMP onto Riverside. As they are driving along lightning hits a transformer in front of them.  
  
"Whoa!" Bosco says as the flash and loud pop occur. "That was close!"  
  
"Yeah, that was." Faith says  
  
The wind picks up.  
  
"Yeah this definitely is NOT where I want to be right now." Bosco says  
  
"55 David to Central, we have a transformer that's been struck by lightning on Riverside Ave." Faith radios  
  
"Copy that 55 David, we'll notify FD and the power company." The radio returns. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's been far to quiet today." Jimmy says  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking that nothing's happening outside." Walsh replies  
  
Carlos and Doc come in  
  
"Whew. Glad to be back in here." Carlos says  
  
"Why?" DK asks  
  
"Because it looks like all hell's about to break lose outside." Carlos responds  
  
"What?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention to the weather?" Doc asks  
  
"No why?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Wow I knew you bucket boys were dense, but I didn't think you were THAT dense." Carlos says motioning to the window.  
  
"Whoa, it's coming down hard." Walsh says  
  
The alarm interrupts.  
  
"Squad 55 transformer fire Riverside Ave."  
  
"And you thought nothing was happening outside." DK quips as they head for the engine.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm wrong again." Walsh laughs  
  
The Engine pulls onto the scene. Lieutenant Johnson jumps out of the truck and immediately takes charge of the situation.  
  
"The electric company know yet?" Lieu asks Bosco  
  
"Yeah, they're supposed to be sending a crew out." Bosco says  
  
The rain is falling harder. Jimmy looks up.  
  
"Something doesn't look right here." He says looking at the sky  
  
"I know." DK adds *~*~*~*~*  
  
Cruz comes out of a shop on 95th and walks back toward the school. It's starting to rain and lightning is starting to hit all around. Suddenly there is a bright flash and a loud explosion. Cruz falls backwards as the impact of the lighting bolt strikes the school. Glass flies around.  
  
"Oh my God!" Cruz yells as she grabs her cell phone. "Hello, this is Sgt. Maritza Cruz NYPD 55th Precinct. We have a fire on 95th. Lightning struck a school building."  
  
People come streaming out of the building. Some screaming, some with blood on their clothes or faces. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 fire at Northside School 95th Ave." The radio sounds in the bus.  
  
"Adam 55-3 Northside School 95th." Carlos radios  
  
Kim and Taylor, still in the initial shock of the call, look at each other. Taylor grabs the radio.  
  
"Boy 55-3 Northside School 95th." She calls  
  
Kim flips the lights and sirens on and they race off. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully pull onto the scene.  
  
"Davis! I think there's some trapped inside." Cruz yells as she is trying to help some students who are injured.  
  
"We're on it!" Davis replies.  
  
Sirens are heard amid the rumbles of thunder. Ladder 100 pulls onto the scene. Buses start arriving.  
  
Carlos and Doc jump from their rig.  
  
"Alright, triage situation. Tag them." Doc says  
  
"Got it!" Carlos replies  
  
Taylor and Kim get there.  
  
"Triage!" Carlos yells as Kim and Taylor grab their bags.  
  
The engine pulls onto the scene. Rescue 1 also pulls onto the scene along with other engines and ladder companies. Firefighters and rescue workers rush into the building. The ladders have water pouring into the flames. Davis and Sully exit the building carrying a teacher who has been severely wounded. They carry her to Taylor who immediately starts to work on her. Levine, Lundy and Eugene and other Paramedics are working on students.  
  
Bosco and Faith pull onto the scene.  
  
"Holy." Bosco begins as a second explosion rocks the school.  
  
"Somebody get that damn gas valve shut off!" Lieutenant Johnson yells into the radio. "All personnel report!"  
  
Eventually all firefighters are accounted for and the rescue efforts continue.  
  
"What can we do?" Bosco asks Doc.  
  
"Just help move these kids further away from the school, it's not safe here." Doc says as crews work to move the students across the street. The cops all assist.  
  
They watch as buses leave carrying injured students, they watch as more units arrive on the scene to fight the flames. They watch as lightning continues to strike around the city.  
  
After hours of fighting the flames finally they are extinguished. All staff and students of the school are accounted for and it's the end of another shift.  
  
"Good night." Sully says as he leaves the locker room  
  
"Night Sul." Davis replies  
  
"Night." Faith says  
  
"See ya later." Bosco says as he too prepares to leave. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Bright Lights by Matchbox 20 plays Taylor and Walsh are walking out of the firehouse.  
  
"Taylor." Lieutenant Johnson yells  
  
"Yeah Lieu?" Taylor replies  
  
"Nice work today, welcome back." Lieutenant Johnson adds  
  
"Thanks." Taylor says as Walsh puts his arm around her and they walk out.  
  
The rain falls all around as they walk up the street towards the Jeep. The scene shifts to the reflection of lights on the wet pavement. 


	25. Memories

Lonestar's Not a Day Goes By plays 

Kim is thinking about Bobby. Jimmy notices her blank stare.

"You okay?" Jimmy asks

Kim is almost shocked to hear his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says uneasily, "Just thinking."

"About Bobby?" Jimmy asks

"Yeah, about Bobby. Hard to believe that it's been 5 years already." Kim says

"Yeah, it seems like it's been shorter than that." Jimmy replies

Kim looks at him and walks away.

"What's wrong with her?" Taylor asks

"It's the anniversary of Bobby's death." Jimmy replies

"What a way to use the term 'anniversary.' It's just hard on Kim. Time heals all pain, but when you lose your best friend, it takes a lot longer to heal." Taylor adds

"Yeah." Jimmy replies

"Don't worry about it, she'll be alright." Taylor says

"Come on Bosco." Faith yells

"Give me a minute, I know there's something going on down there." Bosco says gazing intently up the street

"Yeah, that's what you said an hour ago. I'm hungry!" Faith complains

"Alright, we'll go get something to eat." Bosco says

"Shots fired 105th and Amsterdam." The radio interrupts

"55 David 105th and Amsterdam." Bosco replies

"Or not." Faith rolls her eyes as she gets into the RMP.

Sasha and Gusler are on the scene of a street fight.

"Okay, break it up guys!" Sasha insists.

The guys keep fighting.

"I said BREAK IT up!" Sasha insists again

They continue fighting. Gusler and Sasha step between the two teenagers who are fighting. The one inadvertently hits Gusler. He releases his grip and both men stop.

"On the ground!" Sasha orders

"I didn't do nothin." The one young man says

"Assault on a police officer is nothing alright." Sasha says as she cuffs him. They head for the RMP and she puts the perp in. She turns to Gusler. "You should probably get that looked at." Noticing the nasty cut above his eye.

"Thanks." He smiles sarcastically as they get into the RMP.

"Hey Kim, you want to go out after work and grab a beer?" Taylor asks

"Not really." Kim replies

"Hard to believe it's been 5 years already." Taylor says

"Alex, I don't want to talk about this okay?" Kim snaps bitterly

"Sorry, I just figured…" Taylor starts before being interrupted by the alarm

"Boy 55-3 Trouble Breathing 3434 Amsterdam."

"Kim let's go!" Carlos yells heading for the bus.

Jimmy walks up, as Taylor looks concerned.

"She'll be okay." Jimmy says

"I know." Taylor turns and walks away.

Carlos and Kim walk into an apartment just down the street from Paulie's old apartment. Kim pauses.

"Kim, come on." Carlos says

"Okay." Kim replies

Carlos and Kim enter the room where a little girl is having trouble breathing.

Kim drifts off into thought without realizing it.

"Bobby! Oh God Bobby! Talk to me!." Kim cries looking at her partner who's shirt is blood soaked as he leans against the tile wall of the bathroom. She frantically grabs for her radio.

"_Boy 55-3 to Central. I need a bus at 3412 Amsterdam Ave. My partner's been shot. Apartment 312." Kim calls then focusing her attention to Bobby again. "Bobby, hang on.. Bobby!"_

"Kim! I need you now!" Carlos yells to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Right." Kim says as she begins to help Carlos with the little girl who has entered respiratory arrest.

Doc and Nicole are working on the run sheet at the desk at Mercy. Carlos and Kim bring their patient in. Carlos looks at Doc with a disgusted look on his face. Doc looks up and he and Nicole head back out to their bus.

Carlos and Kim walk back to the desk.

"What happened out there?" Carlos asks in anger

"I froze." Kim replies

"Yeah well I needed help and you froze. I need to know that I can count on my partner!" Carlos says and then walks away leaving Kim to stand there and watch.

Bosco and Faith pull onto the scene only to be immediately fired upon.

"You know, this guy's already pissing me off!" Bosco yells as he takes cover

"Yeah I can see that." Faith quips

"Hey Jagoff, this is the police, put the weapon down and come out with your hands where I can see them!" Bosco instructs

The shooter only fires at Bosco.

"Hey Bos, I don't think they understand the put the weapon down part." Faith says

Bosco looks at Faith then back to the shooter who is hiding in the building.

"This approach clearly isn't going to work." Bosco says thinking of his new plan. "We're going in!"

"What!" Faith says shocked, "We wait for ESU and let them handle this, it's nuts to go in now since there's a street separating us from that building and there's no cover out there."

"Then I'm going alone, but I'm going in." Bosco says before darting off across the street.

"God I hate it when he does that." Faith says to herself before following after her partner, dodging shots and firing back occasionally.

"Okay." Bosco says ready to enter the building. "Let's go!"

Faith rolls her eyes as they enter the building.

Kim sits silently in the bus waiting for Carlos to return from getting a bottle of water.

"Bobby! God Bobby talk to me! Hang on help's coming!" Kim cries 

"_Police!" Bosco yells_

"_Back here!" Kim enters the hallway to find Bosco and Faith_

"_They shot Caffey?" Bosco asks_

"_Yes they shot Bobby." Kim cries_

"_Kim, who shot Bobby, can you help us track him down?" Faith asks_

"_Bobby's childhood best friend, Paulie, Paulie Fuentes." Kim says_

"_He's an addict isn't he?" Bosco asks clearly recalling the name_

"_Yes. Bobby was trying to help him. He was trying to help." Kim sobs_

"_Okay Kim, what was Paulie last wearing?" Faith asks_

"_He had a gray hooded sweatshirt and jeans." Kim says_

"_Okay Kim, look, we're going to find him, now you help Bobby." Faith assures as Doc and Carlos enter the apartment._

"_Where is he?" Doc asks_

"_In the bathroom." Bosco replies._

"_Bobby!" Doc yells_

Carlos returns to the bus.

"Kim." Carlos says getting no answer, "KIM!"

Kim snaps out of her day dream, "Yeah?"

Bosco and Faith enter a stairwell.

"Bos be careful." Faith whispers as they ascend.

"Police. Put the weapon down and put your hands where I can see them!" Bosco yells

"Never!" The suspect yells back

"Great Bos, now he knows we're here and we have NO COVER." Faith says

"We'll get him." Bosco says

"We need backup now Bosco!" Faith says

"Then call for backup." Bosco says as he heads up the stairs

"55 David to Central, we need backup at this location, the suspect has barricaded himself in a room." Faith radios only to hear a loud gunshot. She looks in time to see Bosco fall backwards, his gun falls to the stairs. Her eyes get huge. "55 David to Central 10-13! Officer Down! I repeat, officer down!" she yells into the radio.

She moves to her partner who is down in the stairs.

"Bosco!" she yells as she pulls his vest apart to find an entry wound of a bullet, she drags him to cover. "Come on Bosco, talk to me."

Bosco put his hands on Faith "Get that bastard!" he says before closing his eyes.

"Bosco, Bosco, come on open your eyes." Faith says "Open your eyes!"

Kim sits thinking again.

"Get me 500 liters of saline on board now!" Doc instructs to Carlos 

"_Doc, his pulse is dropping, we gotta go now." Carlos says as he prepares the IV_

_Lieutenant Johnson rushes in past the officers. "Caffey, oh no, come on. Doc what do you need?" _

"_We need help to get him out of here." Doc says_

"_Consider it done, the squad's waiting." Lieu says_

"_Good then let's go!" Doc says_

The radio in the bus breaks her thought. "Boy 55-3 Officer down 105th and Amsterdam. Scene not yet secure."

Kim and Carlos look at each other. Kim grabs the radio. "Boy 55-3 105th and Amsterdam." She hangs the receiver back up. "I'll be there on this one."

Carlos looks at her and nods as he flips on the lights and sirens.

The ESU unit rolls up and immediately meets the gunfire. They storm into the building past Bosco and Faith and head up the stairs. They throw the tear gas canister and seconds later have the shooter in custody.

"ESU Sargent to Central, we have the shooter in custody send EMS in for officer down." The Sgt. radios.

Carlos and Kim are inside in moments.

"How long's he been down?" Kim asks

"5 minutes." Faith says removing her bloody hand from her partner's side.

"We gotta scoop and run." Carlos says

"Let's go." Kim replies as some of the ESU guys help carry the backboard that Bosco has been placed on to the waiting ambulance.

Kim climbs in the back. "You got this one?" Carlos asks

"Yeah, let's go!" Kim replies as Carlos shuts the doors and pulls off.

Sully and Davis rush to Mercy after hearing officer down. They arrive only moments before the bus. Faith rushes in.

"Faith, how is he?" Sully asks

"He was hit in the side, I don't know." She replies

Kim and Carlos wheel the gurney into the ER. Mary Proctor and the other nurses take them to trauma room 1. Dr. Fields rushes in.

Kim stands there in a semi-numb state.

"Mrs. Caffey, I'm sorry, we did all that we could but despite our best efforts your son died." The doctor says

She snaps out of it and continues watching the scene unfold in front of her. The doctor continues to work on Bosco. He wakes up.

"Faith. Where's Faith? I need to talk to her." Bosco says

"She's waiting outside." Proctor says

"I need to tell her something." Bosco says

"You can tell her later. Let us get you fixed up first." Proctor insists

"No, I need to tell her that I'm sorry, we shouldn't have gone in." Bosco says

Faith is brought in by another nurse.

"It's not your fault Bosco, it's not your fault." Faith says as he fades out of conciousness again.

Kim and Carlos return to the firehouse. Jimmy walks up to Kim.

"You okay?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kim replies

"Okay." Jimmy says as he walks away.

The shift is over and Taylor and Walsh come down the stairs.

"Hey Kim, I found this in my locker this afternoon." Taylor says holding out a picture of Kim and Bobby. "I thought you might want it."

Kim looks at the picture, a tear rolls down her cheek. "Thank you." Taylor hugs Kim

"I'll see you tomorrow." Taylor says

"Yeah." Kim smiles, still holding the picture.

Faith, Sully, and Davis are still standing in the waiting room at Mercy. Dr. Fields walks out.

"How is he?" Davis asks

"He's resting comfortably. The bullet didn't hit any organs so he should be okay in a couple days. You can see him now if you like." Dr. Fields says

They look at each other and decide that faith should go ahead she walks into the room.

Enya's Only Time plays 

"I'm sorry." Bosco says

"For what? That wasn't your fault. So let's just work on you getting better okay?" Faith

"You sound like a mom." Bosco smiles

Faith laughs "I am one, remember?"

Kim stands at the window of her apartment. She lights a candle in a darkened room.

"_Who can say where the road goes? _

_Where the day flows? _

_Only time.   
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
only time."_


	26. Security Risk

There's a television on in the living room of Taylor and Walsh's apartment.

"The terror threat level has once again been raised to orange after 'credible threats' were received by the Department of Homeland Security." The news anchor reports.

Taylor turns off the television.

"Great, it's orange again." She remarks

"They only do it to be safe." Walsh replies

"Yeah, but at what point does it become overkill?" Taylor asks

A boat passes the Statue of Liberty. Three men in baseball hats look towards the welcome in the New York Harbor.

"Welcome to America." The one man says to the others.

"Yes, we're in America." One of the others replies.

"Let's go take advantage to their hospitality." The first man speaks again as the Ferry prepares to dock.

Uncle Kracker's Drift Away plays 

Bosco is singing along "Give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away…"

Faith is sitting there, "Bosco." She gets no response "Bosco!" she yells

Bosco stops singing, "Yeah?"

"I thought you might want to see this." Faith says pointing out a 66 Mustang in excellent condition for sale.

"Holy, hell yeah I want to see that." Bosco says pulling the RMP to the side of the street to look at the car.

"Okay it's definitely time to eat." Davis tells Sully

"You really are hungry today aren't you?" Sully asks

"Yeah, I'm starving. And I don't want to eat from another one of those street vendors." Davis says

"Okay and what exactly do you want?" Sully asks

"I'm thinking a nice greasy pizza." Davis says

"Pizza huh?" Sully quips

"Yeah, pizza." Davis replies

"Okay, sounds good." Sully smiles as they head off to eat.

"Dade, why do you always gotta drive so fast?" Cruz complains

"It's in my nature." Dade responds

"Yeah well, it's in my nature to survive my shifts so slow it down a bit, we aren't chasing skels right now." Cruz says

"Yes ma'am." Dade says as he slows down the car.

Cruz looks to the side

"Looks like another ferry of immigrants just landed." She says watching people stream off the boat.

"Yeah." Dade comments.

"Not good news when the terror alert is at orange." Cruz says

"You're over reacting a little there." Dade replies

"Yeah, I guess I am." Cruz says as she changes the direction of her gaze again.

"We're not eating here again are we?" Gusler asks as Sasha pulls up outside a diner.

"You got a better idea?" Sasha asks

"We've eaten here twice already this week, can't we go somewhere else?" Gusler asks

"But they have good food." Sahsa says

"Yeah but it's the same every time." Gusler says.

A man busts through the door and sees the RMP, he takes off down the street with a paper bag in his hand. The manager rushes out of the diner

"Stop he, he took my money." The manager yells

"Well, looks like we're not getting dinner here after all." Sasha says as she flips on the lights and heads off down the street.

Taylor is fixing dinner for the squad.

"Something smells good." Jimmy says

"Get out of here, dinner's not ready yet." Taylor jokes

"Hey Walsh, what's your wife making that smells good." Jimmy asks

"I'm guessing she's making Ziti." Walsh laughs

"How'd you get so lucky to marry such an awesome cook?" DK asks

"I don't know, but I've had to order new uniforms since I started eating her cooking." Walsh jokes

"Yeah, you are getting a bit of a belly there man." Logan cracks patting Walsh's stomach.

"I don't care because it is the best food I've ever had." Walsh smiles

"Yeah because Doherty didn't cook it." DK laughs

"Hey now." Jimmy is insulted

"What?" DK asks "I'm just telling the truth."

"Very funny." Jimmy says

"Okay guys, time to eat." Taylor announces as the guys all rush for the table.

The medics are all sitting at a table in a diner, talking and eating their meals on a not so busy shift.

"So are you really thinking about retiring?" Carlos asks Doc

"I'm thinking about it." Doc admits

"What are you going to do if you did?" Nicole asks

"I thought about doing like Jerry, you know work for some insurance company." Doc says

"Isn't that like selling your soul to the devil Doc?" Kim asks

"There's good money in it." Doc replies

"I guess so." Kim says as she dips her french fry in ketchup.

"So how long?" Carlos asks

"I'm at 34 years, I think that I might call it quits next year." Doc replies

The waitress walks up. "Can I get you all anything else?" she asks

Doc surveys the table, "I think we're all fine. So if you could bring the checks it would be great."

"Okay, be back in a couple minutes." The waitress replies

Sasha cuts the robber off. Gusler jumps out of the car and immediately the robber gives up.

"You know it's not real bright to rob an establishment when there's a cop car sitting right outside it." Sasha says as Gusler closes the door to the RMP.

"A job well done my friend." Gusler says holding up the bag of money.

"Yeah now let's get this piece of trash back to the house." Sasha replies as she reenters the RMP.

Traffic is light as a pair of trucks head down 10th Ave. They make a left hand turn towards 42nd Street and Times Square. They pass Davis and Sully who are sitting alongside the street, relaxing.

"Those two trucks seem to be a little odd for this time of night don't you think?" Sully asks

"Yeah, I believe you might be right." Davis replies

"We should check it out." Sully adds

"And we stop them for what, a convoy?" Davis asks

"You're right, probably just some big shot moving across town and needs to trucks." Sully replies

The trucks continue past.

The Squad is enjoying their dinner when they are interrupted by the alarm.

"Squad 55 MVA 107 and Lex." The alarm calls

"Let's go." Lieutenant Johnson says as he puts his napkin on the table and heads in the direction of the truck.

The medics are paying for their meals when their radios call them.

"Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3 MVA 107the and Lex"

Doc pulls his radio out of his pocket, " Adam 55-3 and Boy 55-3 107th and Lex" he radios.

"Let's go." Kim says heading for the buses.

Bosco and Faith pull onto the scene of a 5 car pile up.

"How does this happen?" Bosco asks as he surveys the scene.

He and Faith begin to assist the motorists when the Squad arrives followed shortly by the buses.

The medics grab their bags and set to work. Luckily no one appears to be seriously injured in the accident.

Everyone does their work quickly and soon the accident is all cleaned up.

Taylor walks over. "Now that has to be the first 5 car accident I've been on where there have been no transports."

"I like it better that way" Kim smiles as she heads back to the bus.

Bosco and Faith finish their interviews and head back to the house.

The two white box trucks stop near the Toys R Us. The lights are turned out and the men exit the truck. They are walking away when Sully and Davis roll up.

"Now Sully, that's a bit suspicious." Davis says noticing the guys walking away from the trucks. "Aren't they the trucks that passed us a little bit ago?"

"Yeah they are." Sully replies

Sully flips on the lights and they prepare to exit the RMP when the 4 men open fire on the cops.

"55 Charlie to Central we need assistance on 42nd in front of the Toys R Us. We are under fire!" Sully radios.

"Copy that Charlie." The radio returns seconds later you hear Bosco's voice come across the radio.

"55 David in route!"

"Anti-Crime 1 in route" Cruz radios

"55 Edward in route." Gusler radios

"I like this, we call for help and we got it coming" Davis smiles returning fire as he can hear the sirens coming closer to their location.

In what seems like an instant the other 3 units pull up and start to fire on the men. The shoot out ends when all four men are on the ground, their weapons fall silent. The cops carefully approach. Bosco kicks the weapons away from two of them.

"Anti Crime 1 to Central, we're going to need a couple buses and a supervisor at this location." Cruz radios

Bosco is knelt down checking one of the men to see if he's still alive.

"You're going away pal." Bosco says

"This is not finished. Mark my words far worse than us will come, and you will be powerless." The man says "More will come, and more lives will be lost. Mark my words, this is not finished." With these words the man takes his last breath.

Bosco stands up, "This isn't finished?" he questions

"What's not finished?" Cruz asks

"I don't know, this guy just said that this isn't finished." Bosco says looking at the trucks.

"Let's check them out." Cruz says, but before they can get close to the trucks a loud pop is heard and then an explosion throws the cops back. Both trucks sit in flames, pieces of debris falls about.

"Anti Crime 1 to Central, we need fire at this location as well." Cruz radios

As the other emergency units come onto the scene Bosco stands there in the shadows of the flashing red and white lights… the words "This isn't finished" haunt him.

Haunted by Evanescence plays as the scene pans out 


	27. Haunted

Darryl Worley's have You Forgotten Plays 

Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Gusler, and Sasha are already seated in roll call. Sergeant Cruz walks in.

"Those guys we had that shoot out with the other night," She pauses and throws 4 folders down on the desk, "Worked with Al Quida. Looks like they're planning another attack on New York City. You foiled their latest plans though. But that may just be the beginning. Keep your eyes open."

The squad is cleaning up the engine. It's a nice warm summer day.

"Supposed to be hot this afternoon." DK says

"It's already hot, what are you talking about?" Jimmy asks

"I really hope that this is as far as we have to leave the house today." Logan says

"You're telling me. I really don't want to end up going out at all this afternoon." Walsh says

"I'd rather sit back and drink some nice cold water." Taylor says

"Oh you want cold water?" Walsh laughs as he sprays Taylor with the hose.

The guys laugh as Taylor dumps a bucket of soapy water over Walsh.

The cops walk out of the precinct and look at the bucket boys having fun.

"Look at them." Bosco says

"They're having fun." Sasha says

"Yeah, they're having fun while we're doing work." Bosco complains, "It doesn't seem fair."

"Get over it Bos." Faith says getting into the RMP.

"Yeah, I'll go EARN my paycheck." Bosco says as he gets in the RMP and closes the door.

Davis looks at everyone else, "I think he's still shaken up by that guy."

Sully nods in agreement, "Yeah."

"We gotta put the stops to whatever's going on." Sasha says

"I just get a bad feeling about this. Ever since that night." Gusler says

"Just keep your eyes open." Sully says as he climbs in his RMP and closes the door.

Kim and Carlos are called to the scene of a child stung by a bee in the park. They quickly get to work on re-establishing the airway. And giving him a shot of Epi from an Epipen. They hook him up to oxygen and take him off to Mercy.

Doc and Nicole are driving around the city. They stop to get dinner at a hot dog stand. Doc takes a drink of his water.

"Man is it hot today." Doc comments

Suddenly there is the loud sound of crunching metal. Doc looks up the street in time to see a delivery truck come to a screeching halt on its side.

"Nicole let's go!" Doc says dropping his water and jumping in the bus.

Nicole closes the door and grabs the radio, "Adam 55-3 to central, we have an MVA on 123 and Lex. Send PD an fire."

"Central to 55 Edward, respond to an MVA 123 and Lex." The radio calls

"55 Edward 123 and Lex" Gusler confirms as Sasha turns on the lights and heads off.

"Squad 55 MVA 123 and Lex." The alarm sounds

The Squad heads for the engine.

Nicole goes to open the back of the delivery van when she is taken aback.

"Doc we might have a problem." Nicole says as she falls back away from the van

"What do you mean 'WE MIGHT have a problem'?" Doc asks coming towards the back of the van. Doc takes one look in the back and quickly backs away. He grabs his radio, "Central we need HAZMAT at this location NOW!"

The Squad pulls on the scene followed by Gusler and Sasha. All of them look in the back of the van and each reacts quickly to what they have just seen.

Gusler goes off to the side of the road to throw up.

"You okay Steve?" Sasha asks clearly wanting to do the same

"Those are dead, mangled corpses." Gusler says through the smell of rotting flesh.

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned about that biohazard cooler." Sasha says

HAZMAT pulls onto the scene.

"Okay, everybody get back." One of the specially suited guys says

"Holy shit!" Another calls

"What's wrong?" One asks

"These vials are marked 'cyanide,' but…" the one starts

"But what?" Jimmy asks

The man looks at him. "They're empty."

Davis is singing along with REM's "It's the End of the World"

"Can't you find a better song to sign along with?" Sully asks gruffly

"What, you don't like REM?" Davis asks

"I just…" Sully starts but stops

"What's wrong Sul?" Davis asks

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Sully replies

Davis looks at him, "About what?"

By now the FBI has pulled onto the scene and begins work on the case. Other units are on scene making this accident look like an emergency services convention.

Bosco and Faith pull on scene Sgt. Cruz and Lt. Swersky are already there.

"This really doesn't look good." Bosco says

"It's not." Swersky says

"The driver has ties to Al Quida. With empty vials of cyanide, who knows where he hit." Cruz said

"But what about the rotting corpses?" Sasha asks

"Hard to say, but this was definitely a planned act of terrorism." Swersky tells the younger officers

"It's happening again." Bosco says under his breath. "This isn't finished yet, they're toying with us to hit us with one more huge blow."

Everyone looks at him.

"And I don't think it's going to be good." Bosco says

"Whoa Sully, what do you have a bad feeling about?" Davis asks not seeing anything in view to be concerned over.

"Something's going on. And it's going to be out of our hands when it happens." Sully replies

"What?" Davis asks, "Are you getting religious on me all the sudden?"

"No, I just have this bad feeling." Sully says

It's now the end of the shift. The scene has long since been cleaned up. The firefighters mill about aimlessly in the firehouse, not sure if they want to go home.

"Guys, go home and be with your families. You need to be able to spend the time with them because no one knows what's going to happen in the next few weeks." Lieutenant Johnson says to the crew

"Yeah guys, it looks like we're could be pulling some long hours here soon." Jimmy says

With that the group disperses and each heads home.

The cops are in the locker room, changing silently. Each is uncomfortable about what they have seen and experienced in the past few works. It's an uneasy silence broken by Sully's words.

"We're going to stop them." He assures each other

"Yeah, we will, but how many more lives is it gonna cost us?" Bosco asks

Sully shakes his head, "I don't know Bosco, I wish that it would be none, but we know that they have to slip up for us to find them."

"Yeah but what if it's too late?" Bosco asks slamming his locker door shut and heading out of the room leaving the other 5 cops to look at each other.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Faith says as she heads for the door

"Yeah, we'll be seeing enough of this place soon, let's go." Sully says.

They all exit the locker room and the door closes behind them.


	28. Anti Crime

"You ready for work yet?" Walsh yells back to Taylor

"Give me a minute, I still haven't brushed my teeth!" Taylor replies

"Okay, but hurry up, Aaron still needs to brush his." Walsh says as they frantically try to get ready for an early shift under the terror alert level orange.

Taylor comes out of the bathroom and wipes her face off with a towel.

"You know, I think this is all a bunch of crap." Taylor says, "They already hit New York once, they're not going to do it again."

"Yeah but we're still the most populated city. An attack on New York paralyzes the Western World." Walsh adds in his infinite wisdom.

"True." Taylor agrees grabbing a piece of toast.

Walsh takes Aaron back to brush his teeth.

"I brush my teeth just like my Daddy." Aaron grins as Walsh puts toothpaste on Aaron's toothbrush.

"Damn I still need to shave." Walsh says as he applies shaving cream to his face, only to look down and see his son applying toothpaste to his cheeks. All Walsh can do is laugh. "Alex, can you come back here please?" He calls

Taylor comes back the hallway and laughs at the sight of her husband standing with shaving cream on his face, and her son with toothpaste on his and a huge grin.

"Now that's a picture." Taylor laughs

Bosco walks into the locker room.

"I could be at the Yankees game this afternoon, but no, I'm here at work because some idiots threatened the US again. If it were up to me we'd have killed Bin Laden when we had the chance and made the world a much safer place." Bosco says

"Whoa, easy now, don't want you to burst a blood vessel there Bosco." Sully cracks

"I'm sick and tired of this terrorist alert shit. This is the second mandatory overtime we've had this week." Bosco remarks

"Yeah, but the money's good." Faith replies

"I don't care about the money. I was supposed to be OFF today." Bosco complains

"Me too, or did you forget that?" Faith snaps

"Look, in a couple weeks this is all gonna calm down again and we'll be back to our regular lives." Sasha says

"Yeah, she's right." Davis says

"I'm just tired of terrorists living my life for me." Bosco says

"I think we all are Bosco." Gusler chimes in

Kim and Jimmy had been at the firehouse for about 20 minutes when Lieutenant Johnson came out.

"You the only two here?" He asked rather upset

"Logan and DK are upstairs changing, Carlos just walked in." Jimmy says

"When everyone gets here, tell them to sit in the lounge, I need to talk to everybody." Lieu walks back into his office.

"Wonder what that's about." Jimmy says

Kim just shrugs her shoulders.

The officers sit in role call. Sergeant Cruz stands beside Lieutenant Swersky.

"Remember to keep your eyes open and no heroes out there." Swerksy says.

Everyone prepares to leave.

"Sully, Yokas, Boscorelli, Davis, Munroe, Gusler, hold up." Swersky says as the other officers exit the room. Swersky walks over and closes the door. "Sergeant Cruz has requested that you 6 be assigned under her while we attempt to find these goons who are making the threats."

"Okay, so what, we're Anti-Crime now?" Bosco asks

"Yeah, so you all need to go change into street clothes, you're working for me today." Cruz says and walks out of the room.

Bosco looks at her, clearly wanting to be sharp and say "Yes ma'am."

"Bite your tongue Bosco, it's not worth it." Sully says

"Thankfully those vials of cyanide from that van tested that they had been empty for years. The corpses were a couple weeks old. But there's no doubt that there is something going on." Lt. Swersky says, "Keep your eyes open and be safe."

Everyone is seated in the lounge at the firehouse. Lieutenant Johnson walks in.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks

"There is some pretty reliable information that Al Quida is planning another attack on New York." Lt. Johnson starts

"So what's that mean for us?" Taylor asks

"We're going to have to be on our toes. And remember that EVERY call could be linked to the plan." He says

"This is great. We're living on the edge of our seats again and it's probably another false alarm." Carlos says

The alarm seemed to sense its cue when Carlos says this because it sounds.

"Squad 55 Ladder 100, warehouse fire Box 5589."

"Let's go!" Walsh jumps up and says

They pull onto the scene of a fully involved warehouse inferno. Flames shoot from the building.

"Whoa!" Jimmy says watching it.

The ladder trucks are setting up to fight the flames.

"Okay guys, get in there and get this thing out." Lieutenant Johnson instructs

Doherty, Walsh, Taylor, DK, Logan, and Prescott head off into the blazing building.

Bosco and Faith are driving around. Bosco is clearly annoyed.

"I don't get it." Bosco says

"What?" Faith asks

"How those terrorists can get into our country and work on plots and with all the technology we got, we can't catch them." Bosco complains, "Makes you feel like we're not the most powerful nation in the world anymore."

"Times have changed. Unfortunately it's not as safe as it used to be. Growing up we never worried about the same stuff we worry about now." Faith says

"Yeah, I'd like to go back to the times of drug dealers and alcoholics, not crazed lunatics with chemicals of mass destruction." Bosco says

The six firefighters walk into the blazing inferno. They are working to battle the flames.

"Stay close!" Jimmy instructs through his mask

Taylor, Prescott, and Logan are using the lines to put out the flames.

"What's that smell?" DK asks

"It smells like…" Walsh starts before they discover barrels of gasoline

"Everyone out! Now! Go! Go! Go!" Jimmy says

The six firefighters drop the lines and run for the exit

Davis and Sully are cautiously patrolling the streets.

"You think we'll catch them?" Davis asks

"Hard to say, they're smart. And deadly." Sully replies

"Yeah, I heard about the Ricin scare in D.C today." Davis starts, "It's scary that they can do that."

"Yeah it is." Sully replies

"I'm really starting to get nervous about this." Gusler says

"Me too. It doesn't feel right." Sasha replies as she gets back into their car.

"I just feel like we're always 3 steps behind them." Gusler says referring to all of the times they fall one step behind the terrorists.

"We'll catch them one of these times." Sasha says

The sirens sound for all of the firefighters to exit the building. It was clearly a battle they were losing. Prescott trips over a line and falls. Taylor and Walsh immediately stop and turn back to get their downed comrade.

Jimmy stops and turns as the three firefighters make their way towards the exit. The fire doors are finally starting to come down.

"Hurry!" Jimmy yells reaching for his friends. DK and Logan stand also reaching for their friends.

A loud explosion is heard that knocks the six firefighters down. A fireball rolls over the top of them as they all crawl for the door that is almost closed. Jimmy, DK, and Logan are already out reaching back.

"Come on!" DK yells

The three firefighters reach the door just after it closes completely.

"NO!" Jimmy yells as he hits the door that has trapped his three coworkers. "Quick, someone help me get this door open!" he pleads.

Walsh, Taylor, and the injured Prescott hit the door in frustration.

"We're trapped." Taylor says quietly looking at the blazing inferno that is getting uncomfortably hot.

"We gotta get out of here." Walsh says as he tries to pry the door open.

"It's not going to do any good." Taylor says, "They can only be opened from the outside."

Prescott calls out in pain. The flames are getting uncomfortably close.

Taylor and Walsh look at each other with the dear that their son will be orphaned.

"We've got to get out of here!" Taylor says as they hear the sound of saw blades grinding against the metal door.

"Stand back!" DK yells as the saw blades cut a hole for them to escape. The metal is thrown to the ground and Jimmy and DK assist their friends out of the building to the waiting medics.

Doc and Nicole focus their attention on Prescott who has an inured leg. Kim and Carlos check over Walsh and Taylor. Once they are cleared the two firefighters embrace.

"I was so scared that we wouldn't make it out." Taylor says as tears fill her eyes

"Me too baby, me too." Walsh says pulling her close, "But we're out and we're safe."

Jimmy walks up, "You two okay?"

"Yeah." Taylor replies as Jimmy walks away

"Hey Jimmy, thank you." Walsh calls

"I didn't want your son to grow up without a family." Jimmy calls back

Taylor and Walsh embrace again as they climb into the back of the ambulance to go to

Mercy to be checked out. The ambulance pulls away with the lights flashing.


	29. Calm Before The Storm

A television is on in a dark and empty room…

"Preliminary reports have as many as 500 people feared dead in the collapse of a 20 story apartment building in Manhattan earlier this afternoon. Among those feared killed are at least 30 firefighters and rescue personnel."

The channel changes

"The scene brings back eerie reminders of September 11, 2001. There are at least 500 people feared dead in this Manhattan Apartment building collapse. Another blow to the FDNY and NYPD as there are as many as 50 members still unaccounted for at this hour."

The television is turned off.

EARLIER IN THE DAY 

"So you ready for a vacation yet?" DK teases Walsh about Aaron's upcoming 2nd birthday party.

"Nah, it's not so bad." Walsh replies

"Yeah, it gets easier as they get older." Jimmy reassures Walsh

"He's a good kid, just into everything." Walsh smiles

"Just like his old man then." Logan cracks

"I think he gets it from his mother." Walsh returns

Taylor walks into the room.

"Nope, it's all you buddy." She kids

"Are we ever gonna get a call today?" Prescott asks

"Relax Prescott, for once in your life enjoy a little down time." DK comments

The alarm sounds.

"Adam 55-3 respond for chest pains 509 Morningside"

"The medics get to go out and we still gotta sit here." Prescott comments.

"Take it easy man, it's a break that we seldom get." Jimmy says

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Bosco asks

"Well Fred and I are thinking about taking Emily and Charlie down to Hershey Park. It's supposed to be a nice weekend." Faith replies

"That sounds like a good idea. Get some relaxation, away from the city." Bosco comments

"What are your plans?" Faith asks

"I'm gonna work on my car, haven't had much time to do much of anything with it recently, so I'm gonna work on it." Bosco replies

"Sounds like a good plan for you." Faith says

"Does it bother you that we're still under a threat level of orange?" Bosco asks

"Yeah, I mean after 9-11 any threat level bothers me." Faith replies

"Yeah, I just get this feeling that something's gonna happen again, and we're gonna be powerless against it." Bosco adds

"Bos, we're never powerless against anything unless we fail to act." Faith replies.

Doc and Nicole arrive on the scene of an elderly man clutching his chest.

"Sir, we're Paramedics, did you call 911?" Doc asks

"Yes! My chest, it feels like someone's trying to crush it." The man replies

Nicole begins a work up on the man.

"Sir, do you have a history of an irregular heartbeat?" Nicole asks

"No." The man replies

Doc checks the man's heartbeat.

"It's definitely irregular." Doc replies

"Sir, have you ever had a heart condition before?" Nicole asks

"No." The man replies

"Okay, I need you to open your mouth and hold your tongue up so that I can spray this medicine in to help you get some relief from your pain." Nicole says

The man does as he's told and Nicole sprays the nitroglycerine under the man's tongue. They put the man on a gurney and prepare for transport.

Sully and Davis are on foot on 97th. They are ticketing cars that are illegally parked.

"It's a great day out here you know that?" Sully asks

"Yeah, kind of makes me forget that I am out here ticketing cars instead of driving around in the RMP." Davis replies

"I don't mind ticketing in this kind of weather." Sully comments

"Neither do I man, neither do I." Davis says noticing a couple young women up the street.

Sully looks and laughs.

"What?" Davis asks

"They're out of your league." Sully responds

"But I can still look can't I?" Davis asks with a laugh

Kim and Carlos are restocking the bus after a run.

"So any big plans this weekend?" Carlos asks

"Jimmy and I are taking Joey to the zoo." Kim replies

"That sounds like fun." Carlos replies

"What about you?" Kim asks

"I'm going to spend the day with Kylie tomorrow. Don't know what we're going to do yet, but it'll be a Daddy/Daughter day, you know?" Carlos replies

"That's so sweet Carlos. I hope that you have fun." Kim replies

"Yeah, hopefully the rain will hold off to make it better." Carlos says

Kim looks to the sky. "Yeah, I hope so too. It's too nice a weekend to rain."

"Yeah, especially when we get the whole thing off." Carlos replies.

"Exactly." Kim adds.

Gusler and Sasha are on foot on Lexington.

"So how long are you gonna walk without saying anything?" Sahsa asks

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Gusler says

"Anything in particular?" Sasha asks

"Not really. The weather, art, things like that." Gusler responds

"I forgot you were into art." Sasha replies

"I love it. I think I may transfer to do the sketch art, you know, transfer off the streets." Gusler says

"You'd leave nice weather like this, easy days to do sketches?" Sasha asks

"Yeah. I love to draw." Gusler replies

"Okay, you really freak me out sometimes you know that Steven?" Sasha laughs

"Yeah." Gusler smiles.

Sargent Cruz sits at her desk doing paperwork. She had a drug bust and she's writing up the dealers.

"When am I gonna get out of here?" The one asks

"Whenever the judge says that you're free to go. And hopefully that's not going to be for a long time." Cruz snaps

"You're a real bitch you know that?" the dealer asks

"I've been called worse." Cruz replies

"I'll bet you have." The dealer replies

"I have one suggestion for you and that's to shut your mouth." Cruz snaps

"Yes ma'am." The dealer replies sarcastically as Cruz just looks at him.

People mill around an apartment building. Some enter, some exit. Some carry packages. Bosco and Faith are driving down 2nd Avenue. They decide to stop and get something to eat.

"What do you think?" Faith asks

"What do I think what?" Bosco asks

"Hotdog or Pizza?" Faith asks

"Hotdog." Bosco responds as he walks up to the vendor. "2 hotdogs everything on it and a water."

"And you ma'am?" The vendor asks

"I'll take 2 hotdogs, mustard and relish. And a ginger ale." Faith says

"That'll be 6.00" The vendor says

Bosco hands him the money as the vendor hands the two officers their food. They walk back towards the RMP to eat.

"Thanks Bos." Faith says

"No problem." He smiles as he takes a bite of his hotdog.

A few bites into their hotdogs a loud explosion is heard. Debris falls around the building where the explosion occurred.

"What was that?" Bosco yells dropping his food.

"That apartment building." Faith says pointing towards a building where flames shoot through some windows.

"5-5 David to central we need fire at 1505 2nd Ave. for an explosion." Bosco radios as he and Faith jump into the RMP and head towards the building.

My Sacrifice by Creed plays 

The squad is sitting around the lounge when the call comes across.

"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3, explosion Residential building 1505 2nd Ave." The alarm cries

"Let's go boys!" Taylor yells as she jumps up from her chair.

They slide down the pole to get to their gear and the Engine. Lieutenant Johnson climbs into the cab. He looks at Walsh in the driver's seat.

"Let's go." Lieu says.

Gusler and Sasha are in the RMP and heading towards Bosco and Faith's location to assist with crowd control. Davis and Sully who are further away do the same.

Bosco looks at the building. "How many you think are still inside?" he yells to Faith

"I don't know." She replies.

"Come on, we gotta help get them out of there!" Bosco says heading into the building

"Bos, we're not equipped for this!" Faith says

"People are going to die if they don't get out." Bosco replies

Faith follows Bosco into the building as smoke continues to rise from the windows.

People are screaming and smoke billows through the stairwells. People make their way down, streaming through the smoke.

"Police, move to the right and continue down the stairs!" Bosco yells to the frightened people.

Sasha and Gusler arrive on the scene and they assist people coming out of the building.

"Keep moving people. Move away from the building!" Sasha yells

"Where are Bosco and Faith?" Gusler asks

"I guess they're inside." Sasha says

"Should we go in after them?" Gusler asks

"Yeah, let's go." Sasha replies as the pair enters the building.

"Bosco! Faith!" Sasha yells trying to locate her fellow officers.

Helicopters fly over the scene as fire engines start arriving on scene. Sully and Davis pull up as do Lieutenant Swersky and Sargent Cruz.

"Lieu, 55 David, 55 Edward are inside." Sully says

"What are they doing inside?" Swersky asks

The squad pulls onto the scene.

"Johnson, we got four officers inside." Swersky says

"Come on Bosco, the fire departments got to be here by now." Gusler urges clearly nervous to the surroundings

"Hang on." Bosco says

"Come on." Gusler urges again.

"What the hell do you got officers in there for?" Johnson asks

"They must have gone in right after it happened." Swersky replies

"Taylor, Prescott, Logan, there's four cops in there. Get them out." Johnson instructs

"Where are they?" Taylor asks

Sully looks at him. "I can't reach them on the radio. I don't know."

"Great, we're looking for four lost cops." Logan says sarcastically

"Walsh, operate the pumps, DK, Doherty help get that roof vented!" Johnson says, "And be safe!" he calls to his Squad

"Taylor, be careful!" Walsh says

"Always." She smiles

"I love you!" Walsh calls out

"I love you too." She replies before heading into the building.

"Bosco, we're supposed to be going down, not up!" Sasha says

"I hear something up there." Bosco replies heading up the stairs

"Come on, let's get out of here." Faith urges

"You guys go, there's something up here." Bosco insists and heads up. The other four officers follow.

Heading up the stairs the firefighters call out for the police.

"Bosco! Faith! Gusler! Monroe!" Taylor yells

"I can't believe we're searching for cops." Prescott says

Taylor, Prescott, and Logan enter the tenth floor hallway. There are heavy flames and they immediately set to battling the blaze. They enter an apartment to check for trapped occupants and find none. Then they continue down the hallway.

"Bosco we need to get out of here." Faith says coughing in the heavy smoke of the twelve floor.

"Yeah, there have got to be firefighters here by now." Sasha relays

"Let's go." Bosco says as he starts back down the smoke and flame filled hallway for the stairwell.

Suddenly an updraft of flames cuts off their retreat. The floor collapses trapping them from their exit.

"Shit!" Bosco says falling away from the flames.

"We're trapped." Gusler says under his breath.

"What about the apartments, the fire escape?" Sasha asks trying to find a way out.

The cops look back down the hallway to the window.

"It's our only hope." Faith says as the cops immediately start towards it.

As the cops approach the window they pass an open apartment. Gunfire breaks through the smoke. The cops immediately return fire.

"What was that?" Prescott asks noticing the gunfire

"It sounds like gunfire." Taylor says

"Yeah it does." Logan says

"Taylor to command, we have gunfire in the building." Taylor radios

Lieutenants Johnson and Swersky look at each other.

"Are you sure it's gunfire?" Johnson asks

"Yeah Lieu, it's gunfire." Taylor replies

"Be careful!" Johnson radios.

"Sure thing Lieu." Taylor replies

Swersky and Cruz look at each other,

"They got the ones responsible." Cruz thinks to herself almost celebratory.

"Drop your weapon!" Bosco yells

"You lost." A foreign voice yells

"No, you lost!" Bosco yells back returning fire.

They come face to face for the first time ever. The man is holding a device in his hand.

"It is finished now." He smiles as he presses a button on the device.


	30. It's Over

"No!" Bosco screams as he fires into the man's chest.

The four cops quickly make their way for the fire escape.

Seconds later a loud explosion rocks the building. A fireball comes through the stairway. The 10th floor experiences a flash in the fire. Taylor, Prescott, and Logan all hit the floor.

"We gotta go!" Taylor says as they scramble for the stairwell.

"Sound the sirens, get them out, NOW!" Lieutenant Johnson orders

Walsh quickly jumps into the cab of the engine and frantically sounds all the sirens.

"Oh no!" Sully says

"Come on guys, get out of there!" Davis pleads

"Come on, come on! Get out of there!" Cruz says

"We're losing it! Get out get out!" Voices over the radio say

"Jimmy what was that?" DK asks

"I don't know but we gotta go." Jimmy says acknowledging the sounds of the sirens

"Dear God no!" Nicole yells as the building starts to crumble.

"Jimmy!" Kim screams

"Let's go, we gotta get back!" Carlos says grabbing Kim and pulling her further away from the building.

"Alex!" Walsh yells. "No!"

Everyone stands paralyzed as they watch the events unfolding before them

"It's happened again." Doc says silently

Taylor realizes that the building is falling.

"Good luck." She tells her comrades

They look at her sadly. "See you at the big one." Logan says

Taylor closes her eyes as the debris field reaches her

Fred is making dinner in the apartment he shares with his family. There is a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." Fred says as he heads for the door.

Fred opens the door and finds two police officers standing there.

"May I help you?" Fred asks

"Fred Yokas?" The one officer asks

"Yes?" Fred says

"We need you to come with us, your wife has been involved in an accident." The other officer says

"Is she okay?" Fred panics

"Sir, you're going to need to come with us." The officer urges

Fred returns to the kitchen to turn off the stove and then leaves with the officers.

A reporter talks to Assistant Chief Brian Dixon.

"Can you tell us what efforts are underway in the recovery of those trapped inside?" The reporter asks

"Currently we are using every available resource to help recover those who are still trapped inside." Dixon says

"Can you give us a list of personnel who are still trapped?" The reporter asks

"We have all accounted for except 4 NYPD officers and 5 FDNY firefighters." Dixon says

"NYPD officers?" The reporter asks

"Yes, they were inside assisting in getting people out of the building when it collapsed." Dixon says

"Chief Dixon we need you a moment!" A voice calls

"If you'll excuse me." Dixon says as he walks away

"We have a list of those trapped inside. They are, NYPD officers Sasha Monroe, Steven Gusler, Faith Yokas, and Maurice Boscorelli of the 55th Precinct. FDNY firefighters Kyle Prescott, Brian Logan, Derek Kitson, Jimmy Doherty, and Alex Taylor-Walsh of Engine 55 are trapped as well. We will continue to keep you updated as this story continues to unfold." The reporter says

Family members begin to stream in Beth Taylor's house.

"It's got to be hard on her." One says referring to September 11th.

"Any word on if they have found her yet?" Another asks

"Still no word." Another replies

Beth enters the room and a silence falls over them.

"Thank you for coming." She addresses them.

Sgt Cruz walks up on two young officers who have stopped their search on the pile.

"Hey, you two, get back to work." Cruz orders

The young officers immediately follow the order given by the Sergeant and continue to dig through the rubble.

A police car pulls up outside Angela Rose's bar. Two officers enter the bar.

"We're looking for Angela Rose Boscorelli." The one officer looks around

"I'm Angela Rose." She replies

"We're here about your son Maurice." The officer says

"Is he okay?" She asks clutching the bar towel she was wiping the bar off with

"You're going to have to come with us ma'am." The officer says

Rose puts the cloth down on the counter and follows the officers to the RMP.

"I found something!" Davis yells to get assistance.

Firefighters assist in uncovering DK.

"DK, we got you." A firefighter says as he yells for a medic.

DK weakly smiles, "Where's Jimmy?"

"We're still looking for him." Davis says

The medics carry DK away. Not long after that Gusler and Sasha are found.

"What happened?" Gusler asks

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sully smiles

"Thank you." Sasha says as they are carried to waiting ambulances

Carlos is digging through some rubble when he finds Jimmy's helmet.

"Anything?" Kim asks Carlos quickly hides the helmet.

"Not yet." He replies

Sergeant Cruz digs through some rubble and hears the pass alarm of a firefighter. She continues digging.

"I need a medic over here!" She yells as she uncovers Prescott and Logan

Doc and Nicole get over to her location.

"Let's get them out of here." Doc says

They check vitals and quickly realize that both had already passed on.

"Someone help me." A voice calls out

"Faith!" Sully says, "Hang on, we're coming."

"Chief Dixon, Lieutenant Johnson, Lieutenant Swersky, we're only missing 3 now." A firefighter says

"Which three?" Dixon asks

"Boscorelli, Doherty, and Taylor." The firefighter fills in

"Keep looking, they're in there." Dixon says

Walsh is digging through the rubble.

"Jimmy!" he says as he uncovers his friend, "Oh God Jimmy! I need a medic over here!"

Kim uncovers Bosco.

"Bosco, can you hear me?" Kim asks as she checks for a pulse, "Come on Bosco, stay with me." She mutters as he is freed from the debris.

"Kim, I need some help here!" Carlos yells frantically digging

He spots a name on the back of a coat, 'TAYLOR.'

"Alex!" Kim yells

Walsh hears and rushes over.

Finally Taylor is freed from the rubble, barely breathing.

"Come on Alex, you stay with us." Kim says

Her breath sounds are diminished and the medics hear what they know to be agonal breaths.

"Vfib!" Kim announces as she sets to shock

"Alex! Wake up!" Walsh cries

It seems like slow motion as Kim and Carlos work on Alex. Doc, Nicole, Lt. Johnson, Sgt. Cruz, Lt. Swersky, Davis, and Sully watch.

Carlos shakes his head to the side. Kim looks up. Walsh mouths "No." repeatedly before falling to his knees and holds his wife in his arms. He puts his head against her forehead crying. Davis's eyes fill with tears. Lt. Johnson takes Kim by the arm and points to the back of a waiting ambulance. Kim shakes her head vigorously as she rushes to the ambulance to find Jimmy, she cries out and collapses on his body.

My Immortal by Evanescence plays softly 

A light mist of rain falls around a graveside service.

"And if according to your will… I have to lose my life… Please bless with your protecting hand… my children and my wife." Walsh's voice trembles as he reads those words over his best friend's grave. Kim and Joey let their tears fall. Lt. Johnson stands stone-faced. Before he takes his place at the graveside.

"Many have walked the same footsteps that Jimmy followed everyday. He was ever-ready for whatever the job may entail. He was exactly what a firefighter is supposed to be, and more. Sadly he was called away in the line of duty, but he will never be forgotten, not for his sacrifice. He was a hero in every sense of the word." Lt Johnson says before backing away from the flag draped casket.

The honor guard folds the flag and present it to Asst. Chief Dixon. He carries the flag in his white-gloved hand to Joey.

"Son, I present this to you so that you can remember that your father died defending the very values this flag represents. Don't ever question your father's bravery, he was the bravest of the brave." Dixon says as he steps back and salutes.

People slowly mill away from the grave.

The church slowly fills with dress uniforms. Walsh carries Aaron into the church and takes a seat beside Beth and Adam Taylor. The service begins shortly afterwards.

The Goodbye Girl by Hootie and the Blowfish 

Tears flow freely down Billy's cheeks as the church empties to the graveyard, the same graveyard where Bobby Caffey, and Jimmy Doherty are laid to rest.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever." The Priest says

The bell ringing to call out the signal that another firefighter is laid to rest and the flag presentation are done. Everyone is slowly leaving the graveside. DK walks up and puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. Not a word is spoken, it's understood. Kim hugs Aaron. Lieutenant Johnson walks up to Walsh and Aaron.

"I'm so sorry Billy." Lieutenant Johnson says

"Sorry for what?" Walsh asks

"For the fact that your son will have to grow up without his mother. He'll never know that his mother was a truly special woman. She was definitely one of the best firefighters I've ever known." Lt. Johnson says

"He'll never have a chance to forget." Walsh starts, "I'll remind him of it every chance that I get. I don't regret that she died doing her job. Next to her family, she loved fighting fires. She was drawn to it, and she was good at it. It's just hard to think of her in the past tense."

"Yeah, it's hard to think that she's gone. But only in the physical sense because she'll be forever inside all of us." Lt. Johnson says as he pats Walsh on the shoulder and then looks at Aaron. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. It's a shame you'll never have the chance to experience what all of us were gifted by." With this Lt. Johnson walks away leaving Walsh to stand with his son looking at the headstone of his late wife.

_The Dance by Garth Brooks plays _

_He hits the balloons for a small prize. He gets a little teddy bear.  
"I'm sorry, but I suck at these games." Walsh says as he hands Alex a small teddy bear_

"Aw. He's so cute!" Alex laughs

They walk to the booth with the water games. They each grab the squirt guns, when the bell rings, Alex turns hers on him. He laughs and does the same to her. They are laughing. They head to the Ferris wheel. They enjoy the view out over the ocean, the lights dancing on the water.

"It's beautiful." Alex remarks from the top

"Yeah, I can't imagine anything better than to share this beautiful view with a beautiful woman." He smiles as he leans in to kiss her.

Their lips find each other, they embrace. Their cart slowly descends to the ground, but they barely notice.

_Again the pair embraces in a long and passionate kiss. The fireworks continue to explode around them_.

_"Billy, why are we here?" Taylor asks_

"Come on." He says as he gets out of the Jeep

"This is nuts. It's the end of November." She laughs

"Come on." He takes her hand and leads her onto the beach

"It's freezing out here." She says

"We won't be out he long, I promise." He adds

They are now standing in the spot where the Ferris wheel once stood.

"You know the significance of this spot?" He asks

"The Ferris Wheel." She replies

"Yeah." He smiles  
  
_A Moment Like This plays_

"This is where we had our first kiss." She smiles thinking of that night.

Walsh smiles as he takes the gloves off of his hands. He kneels down onto the sand that is slowly becoming snow covered.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asks

Walsh reaches into his coat pocket and produces the ring box. Taylor gasps.

"With you in my life, these past few months have been wonderful. I have thought long and hard about this, and I need you in my life." Walsh chokes up and then regains his _composure, "When I wake up beside you, I want the moment to go on forever and ever. I feel complete, happy. You bring joy to my life. So, Alex Taylor, will you marry me?"_

Tears flow from Taylor's eyes. She nods her head as she cups her hands over her nose and mouth. She looks down to him and takes her hands down, not saying a word.

"_Where are we off to now?" Taylor asks_

_Walsh smiles as they head off. "You'll see." _

_He pulls the Jeep into a parking lot along Coney Island._

"_Here we are, where it all began." Walsh says_

"_Yeah." Taylor smiles_

"_I can still see it all." Walsh says as he wraps his arms around Taylor's waist_

"_Me too." Taylor says as they look out over the water, the stars sparkling in the night sky_

_The wedding march begins. Taylor appears in the doorway, escorted by Lieutenant Johnson. They slowly proceed up the aisle. Flashbulbs go off. Taylor smiles radiantly. Walsh gets a huge smile on his face. They reach the front._

_Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The priest says_

_Taylor and Walsh kiss._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. William Walsh."_

_Everyone in attendance claps. Flashbulbs again light up the church. The wedding party is smiling. The organist plays the recession and Taylor and Walsh walk back the aisle hand in hand. The clapping and cheering continues_

"_Hey." Taylor smiles_

"_You okay?" Walsh asks_

"_I have something to tell you." Taylor smiles_

"_Is it appropriate to share here or do I have to wait until we get home?" Walsh laughs_

"_Well, depends on where you want it." Taylor replies_

"_I'm starting to think that sooner is better." Walsh smiles_

"_We need to find a new place." Taylor says_

"_Why, ours is fine?" Walsh responds_

_Taylor looks at Walsh. Suddenly something clicks._

"_We're going to have a baby?" He asks_

_Taylor nods her head yes._

"_Oh that is great news!" Walsh says as he embraces Taylor_.

_The doctor is running the sonogram. _

"_There's the heartbeat." She announces_

_Walsh and Taylor both smile. _

"_Okay, there's the baby." The doctor says as Taylor and Walsh both watch the screen. "Looks like you have a healthy baby boy there." _

"_We're having a boy?" Walsh asks _

"_Yes Mr. Walsh, you're having a boy." The doctor replies "I can print the pictures if you would like them."_

"_Yes, but only for a minute. We need to get her up to surgery." Dr. Fields says_

_Walsh walks into the room and takes Taylor's hand._

"_Baby, I'm here. You have to have surgery. You're going to be alright, you're both going to be alright." He sobs, "You have to be baby, I can't do this alone. I love you, please be alright."_

_The nurses take Taylor out of the room. Walsh stands there in the middle of the room watching. He slowly walks out into the hallway. Everyone watches him silently. He walks over to the wall and leans against it putting his hands over his face he cries. Jimmy walks over._

_Another nurse carries baby Aaron to his father. Walsh smiles proudly._

"_That's my son." He says with tears trickling down his face._

Here Without You by 3 Doors Down plays 

"_Hey baby." Walsh says quietly. "We have our little boy. He's doing well. Doctor's think he's going to be just fine. They think you are too. I'll admit. I am so scared to lose you. " He takes her hand in his and holds it to his face. Then he strokes Taylor's cheek._

_Sunday morning comes around. Taylor and Walsh carry Aaron into the church. Jimmy and Kim follow. They take their seats at the front of the church_.

I Pray by Lonestar plays 

"_In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost." The priest says as he does the sign of the Cross on Aaron's forehead. "Amen."_

_Taylor and Walsh smile proudly. Jimmy pulls Kim to his body and each smiles. Taylor holds Aaron who smiles and his eyes glisten. _

"_Thank you Lord for the gifts you have given me in this life." Walsh says as he puts his arm around Taylor and his son._

Walsh and Aaron still stand by the gravestone.

"I love you. Always will." Walsh says

The gravestone reads…

"Alex Taylor Walsh… An angel has received her wings. May you rest in peace."


	31. It's Over Alternate Ending

"No!" Bosco screams as he fires into the man's chest.

The four cops quickly make their way for the fire escape.

Seconds later a loud explosion rocks the building. A fireball comes through the stairway. The 10th floor experiences a flash in the fire. Taylor, Prescott, and Logan all hit the floor.

"We gotta go!" Taylor says as they scramble for the stairwell.

"Sound the sirens, get them out, NOW!" Lieutenant Johnson orders

Walsh quickly jumps into the cab of the engine and frantically sounds all the sirens.

"Oh no!" Sully says

"Come on guys, get out of there!" Davis pleads

"Come on, come on! Get out of there!" Cruz says

"We're losing it! Get out get out!" Voices over the radio say

"Jimmy what was that?" DK asks

"I don't know but we gotta go." Jimmy says acknowledging the sounds of the sirens

"Dear God no!" Nicole yells as the building starts to crumble.

"Jimmy!" Kim screams

"Let's go, we gotta get back!" Carlos says grabbing Kim and pulling her further away from the building.

"Alex!" Walsh yells. "No!"

Everyone stands paralyzed as they watch the events unfolding before them

"It's happened again." Doc says silently

Taylor realizes that the building is falling.

"Good luck." She tells her comrades

They look at her sadly. "See you at the big one." Logan says

Taylor closes her eyes as the debris field reaches her

Fred is making dinner in the apartment he shares with his family. There is a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." Fred says as he heads for the door.

Fred opens the door and finds two police officers standing there.

"May I help you?" Fred asks

"Fred Yokas?" The one officer asks

"Yes?" Fred says

"We need you to come with us, your wife has been involved in an accident." The other officer says

"Is she okay?" Fred panics

"Sir, you're going to need to come with us." The officer urges

Fred returns to the kitchen to turn off the stove and then leaves with the officers.

A reporter talks to Assistant Chief Brian Dixon.

"Can you tell us what efforts are underway in the recovery of those trapped inside?" The reporter asks

"Currently we are using every available resource to help recover those who are still trapped inside." Dixon says

"Can you give us a list of personnel who are still trapped?" The reporter asks

"We have all accounted for except 4 NYPD officers and 5 FDNY firefighters." Dixon says

"NYPD officers?" The reporter asks

"Yes, they were inside assisting in getting people out of the building when it collapsed." Dixon says

"Chief Dixon we need you a moment!" A voice calls

"If you'll excuse me." Dixon says as he walks away

"We have a list of those trapped inside. They are, NYPD officers Sasha Monroe, Steven Gusler, Faith Yokas, and Maurice Boscorelli of the 55th Precinct. FDNY firefighters Kyle Prescott, Brian Logan, Derek Kitson, Jimmy Doherty, and Alex Taylor-Walsh of Engine 55 are trapped as well. We will continue to keep you updated as this story continues to unfold." The reporter says

Family members begin to stream in Beth Taylor's house.

"It's got to be hard on her." One says referring to September 11th.

"Any word on if they have found her yet?" Another asks

"Still no word." Another replies

Beth enters the room and a silence falls over them.

"Thank you for coming." She addresses them.

Sgt Cruz walks up on two young officers who have stopped their search on the pile.

"Hey, you two, get back to work." Cruz orders

The young officers immediately follow the order given by the Sergeant and continue to dig through the rubble.

A police car pulls up outside Angela Rose's bar. Two officers enter the bar.

"We're looking for Angela Rose Boscorelli." The one officer looks around

"I'm Angela Rose." She replies

"We're here about your son Maurice." The officer says

"Is he okay?" She asks clutching the bar towel she was wiping the bar off with

"You're going to have to come with us ma'am." The officer says

Rose puts the cloth down on the counter and follows the officers to the RMP.

"I found something!" Davis yells to get assistance.

Firefighters assist in uncovering DK.

"DK, we got you." A firefighter says as he yells for a medic.

DK weakly smiles, "Where's Jimmy?"

"We're still looking for him." Davis says

The medics carry DK away. Not long after that Gusler and Sasha are found.

"What happened?" Gusler asks

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sully smiles

"Thank you." Sasha says as they are carried to waiting ambulances

Carlos is digging through some rubble when he finds Jimmy's helmet.

"Anything?" Kim asks Carlos quickly hides the helmet.

"Not yet." He replies

Sergeant Cruz digs through some rubble and hears the pass alarm of a firefighter. She continues digging.

"I need a medic over here!" She yells as she uncovers Prescott and Logan

Doc and Nicole get over to her location.

"Let's get them out of here." Doc says

They check vitals and quickly realize that both had already passed on.

"Someone help me." A voice calls out

"Faith!" Sully says, "Hang on, we're coming."

"Chief Dixon, Lieutenant Johnson, Lieutenant Swersky, we're only missing 3 now." A firefighter says

"Which three?" Dixon asks

"Boscorelli, Doherty, and Taylor." The firefighter fills in

"Keep looking, they're in there." Dixon says

Walsh is digging through the rubble.

"Jimmy!" he says as he uncovers his friend, "Oh God Jimmy! I need a medic over here!"

Kim uncovers Bosco.

"Bosco, can you hear me?" Kim asks as she checks for a pulse, "Come on Bosco, stay with me." She mutters as he is freed from the debris.

"Kim, I need some help here!" Carlos yells frantically digging

He spots a name on the back of a coat, 'TAYLOR.'

"Alex!" Kim yells

Walsh hears and rushes over.

Finally Taylor is freed from the rubble, barely breathing.

"Come on Alex, you stay with us." Kim says

Her breath sounds are diminished and the medics hear what they know to be agonal breaths.

"Vfib!" Kim announces as she sets to shock

"Alex! Wake up!" Walsh cries

It seems like slow motion as Kim and Carlos work on Alex. Doc, Nicole, Lt. Johnson, Sgt. Cruz, Lt. Swersky, Davis, and Sully watch.

In almost a miracle the steady alarm becomes a steady beep. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Walsh pulls Taylor close to him.

"I was so scared baby. I was afraid you were going to leave me, I couldn't handle that. I love you." Walsh cries

Taylor looks up at him and smiles. "I love you too."

Lieutenant Johnson breathes a sigh of relief before interrupting.

"Kim, there's someone in the back of your bus who wants to see you." He smiles

"Jimmy!" Kim yells as she runs towards her bus.

Walsh helps to load Taylor in the back of the bus and then he too climbs in. The doors are shut and the bus pulls away with the lights flashing.

Sgt. Cruz, Sully, and Davis stand there.

"So this is how the story ends?" Davis asks

"Yeah, this time it has a happy ending." Sully says

"And there's one less terrorist in the world to keep us looking over our shoulders. " Sgt. Cruz says, "We managed to avoid a major tragedy today thanks to a few brave people."

_The Dance by Garth Brooks plays _

_He hits the balloons for a small prize. He gets a little teddy bear.  
"I'm sorry, but I suck at these games." Walsh says as he hands Alex a small teddy bear_

"Aw. He's so cute!" Alex laughs

They walk to the booth with the water games. They each grab the squirt guns, when the bell rings, Alex turns hers on him. He laughs and does the same to her. They are laughing. They head to the Ferris wheel. They enjoy the view out over the ocean, the lights dancing on the water.

"It's beautiful." Alex remarks from the top

"Yeah, I can't imagine anything better than to share this beautiful view with a beautiful woman." He smiles as he leans in to kiss her.

Their lips find each other, they embrace. Their cart slowly descends to the ground, but they barely notice.

_Again the pair embraces in a long and passionate kiss. The fireworks continue to explode around them_.

_"Billy, why are we here?" Taylor asks_

"Come on." He says as he gets out of the Jeep

"This is nuts. It's the end of November." She laughs

"Come on." He takes her hand and leads her onto the beach

"It's freezing out here." She says

"We won't be out he long, I promise." He adds

They are now standing in the spot where the Ferris wheel once stood.

"You know the significance of this spot?" He asks

"The Ferris Wheel." She replies

"Yeah." He smiles  
  
_A Moment Like This plays_

"This is where we had our first kiss." She smiles thinking of that night.

Walsh smiles as he takes the gloves off of his hands. He kneels down onto the sand that is slowly becoming snow covered.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asks

Walsh reaches into his coat pocket and produces the ring box. Taylor gasps.

"With you in my life, these past few months have been wonderful. I have thought long and hard about this, and I need you in my life." Walsh chokes up and then regains his _composure, "When I wake up beside you, I want the moment to go on forever and ever. I feel complete, happy. You bring joy to my life. So, Alex Taylor, will you marry me?"_

Tears flow from Taylor's eyes. She nods her head as she cups her hands over her nose and mouth. She looks down to him and takes her hands down, not saying a word.

"_Where are we off to now?" Taylor asks_

_Walsh smiles as they head off. "You'll see." _

_He pulls the Jeep into a parking lot along Coney Island._

"_Here we are, where it all began." Walsh says_

"_Yeah." Taylor smiles_

"_I can still see it all." Walsh says as he wraps his arms around Taylor's waist_

"_Me too." Taylor says as they look out over the water, the stars sparkling in the night sky_

_The wedding march begins. Taylor appears in the doorway, escorted by Lieutenant Johnson. They slowly proceed up the aisle. Flashbulbs go off. Taylor smiles radiantly. Walsh gets a huge smile on his face. They reach the front._

_Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The priest says_

_Taylor and Walsh kiss._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. William Walsh."_

_Everyone in attendance claps. Flashbulbs again light up the church. The wedding party is smiling. The organist plays the recession and Taylor and Walsh walk back the aisle hand in hand. The clapping and cheering continues_

"_Hey." Taylor smiles_

"_You okay?" Walsh asks_

"_I have something to tell you." Taylor smiles_

"_Is it appropriate to share here or do I have to wait until we get home?" Walsh laughs_

"_Well, depends on where you want it." Taylor replies_

"_I'm starting to think that sooner is better." Walsh smiles_

"_We need to find a new place." Taylor says_

"_Why, ours is fine?" Walsh responds_

_Taylor looks at Walsh. Suddenly something clicks._

"_We're going to have a baby?" He asks_

_Taylor nods her head yes._

"_Oh that is great news!" Walsh says as he embraces Taylor_.

_The doctor is running the sonogram. _

"_There's the heartbeat." She announces_

_Walsh and Taylor both smile. _

"_Okay, there's the baby." The doctor says as Taylor and Walsh both watch the screen. "Looks like you have a healthy baby boy there." _

"_We're having a boy?" Walsh asks _

"_Yes Mr. Walsh, you're having a boy." The doctor replies "I can print the pictures if you would like them."_

"_Yes, but only for a minute. We need to get her up to surgery." Dr. Fields says_

_Walsh walks into the room and takes Taylor's hand._

"_Baby, I'm here. You have to have surgery. You're going to be alright, you're both going to be alright." He sobs, "You have to be baby, I can't do this alone. I love you, please be alright."_

_The nurses take Taylor out of the room. Walsh stands there in the middle of the room watching. He slowly walks out into the hallway. Everyone watches him silently. He walks over to the wall and leans against it putting his hands over his face he cries. Jimmy walks over._

_Another nurse carries baby Aaron to his father. Walsh smiles proudly._

"_That's my son." He says with tears trickling down his face._

Here Without You by 3 Doors Down plays 

"_Hey baby." Walsh says quietly. "We have our little boy. He's doing well. Doctor's think he's going to be just fine. They think you are too. I'll admit. I am so scared to lose you. " He takes her hand in his and holds it to his face. Then he strokes Taylor's cheek._

_Sunday morning comes around. Taylor and Walsh carry Aaron into the church. Jimmy and Kim follow. They take their seats at the front of the church_.

I Pray by Lonestar plays 

"_In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost." The priest says as he does the sign of the Cross on Aaron's forehead. "Amen."_

_Taylor and Walsh smile proudly. Jimmy pulls Kim to his body and each smiles. Taylor holds Aaron who smiles and his eyes glisten. _

"_Thank you Lord for the gifts you have given me in this life." Walsh says as he puts his arm around Taylor and his son._

There is a television on in a darkened living room. On the couch sit Walsh and Taylor cuddled up, between them is a sleeping Aaron. Taylor brushes her son's hair off his forehead. Walsh leans over and kisses his wife.

"I'm truly grateful for all that I've been given in this life. I have the most beautiful wife and son, I wouldn't trade this for the world." Walsh says

Taylor looks at him, "Billy, you wouldn't change it for ANYTHING?" she asks

"I have all I need in this life to be happy." He smiles, "Why?"

Taylor looks at him and smiles, "Because we're going to have to make room for one more."

"You're?" Walsh asks and Taylor nods her head, "That's terrific!" he pulls his family closer to him. "We're having a baby." He laughs through tears of happiness.

"Yeah we're having a baby." Taylor smiles. "I couldn't ask for anything more than the blessings we've been given."

"No, I couldn't ask for more." Walsh says

_I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain plays_

THE END


End file.
